CRIMINAL
by samirasama cullen
Summary: ¿Alguna vez se han preguntado que profesion elegiria Bella al terminar la preparatoria?    7 años despues de NM. Edward nunca regreso.Bella continuo con su camino.Un reeencuentro inesperado en circunstancias intensas.
1. Prefacio

**OHAIO GIRLS!**

**En vista de que "COMO SI NUNCA HUBIERA EXISTIDO" ha sido de gran aceptación entre ustedes, les traigo mi segundo fic.**

**"CRIMINAL" nace de mi eterna duda sobre la profesión que Bella hubiera elegido... y tambien de mis propias vivencias n_n..jeje**

**Quiero agradecer nuevamente todo su apoyo y suplicarles que le den una oportunidad a esta historia. Les aseguro que será interesante.**

**Os quiero, nenas!**

Matta ne!

**

* * *

**

**"Cuando miras mucho tiempo el interior de un abismo, el abismo también mira el interior".**

**Nietzsche**

___

* * *

_

_Prefacio_

_Cuando eres joven, la vida se ve más fácil de lo que parece._

_El mundo se convierte en un lugar lleno de oportunidades que se pueden alcanzar con solo estirar la mano._

_A medida que pasa el tiempo, el sentimiento de confianza disminuye y la seguridad en si mismo se va._

_Finalmente, cada decisión que tomas, se vuelve importante por que no sabes cual puede cambiar tu futuro._

_Ahora mismo me pregunto que decisión tome para llegar a este punto._

_Podía ver la incertidumbre en el rostro de mis compañeros, como un eco de mi propia ansiedad._

_Habíamos sido emboscados._

_Perdimos ante nuestro enemigo, quien movió su auto lentamente, mientras sus cómplices le apuntaban a nuestro conductor a la cabeza._

_Cuando paso a nuestro lado, se sonrió extrañamente, mientras señalaba con su índice un corte sobre su cuello._


	2. Un nuevo comienzo

**"Tengo una pregunta que a veces me tortura: estoy loco yo o los locos son los demás".**

Albert Einstein

**Capitulo 1: Un nuevo comienzo**

-_De acuerdo Edward Cullen…quiero que levantes tu depresiva humanidad de ahí y salgas de tu habitación ahora mismo_.

El chillido mental de Alice sacudió la habitación y la tranquilidad que predominaba en ella. No es que tampoco estuviera ocupado en algo importante, pero de verdad no sentía ánimo de escuchar a nadie.

Estaba recostado sobre el duro y frío piso de madera contemplando el techo sin propósito era el sentido de mi existencia desde hacía 7 años...

Hubo un tiempo en que acostumbraba encerrarme en la habitación mientras escuchaba mi música favorita y repasaba en la memoria la letra de cada canción, disfrutando de la soledad…

Era de esa forma en que escapaba del mundo…

Así había sido mi vida. Solitaria y tranquila…pero eso, cambio cuando la conocí a amor de mi vida.

Isabella Swan.

Bella.

Cuando ella formaba parte de mi vida, cada cosa insignificante, cada detalle sin importancia, todo tenía sentido, un propósito.

Su presencia había iluminado mi noche como un cometa.

Y así como llegó se tuvo que ir.

De hecho, había sido yo el que había huido de ella como un cobarde.

Ahora, nada tenia sentido para mi.

Sin Bella, nada valía la pena.

_-Edward…Mas te vale que no me ignores…abre la puerta ahora mismo_ –bramó furiosa – _de lo contrario, te fastidiare cada segundo que reste de tu inútil existencia_

¿Será mucho tiempo?

_-No molestes Alice…_

Dejo pasar unos segundos, antes de arremeter con más furia.

Casi podía imaginar al pobre de Jasper tratando de tranquilizarla.

Me reí conmigo mismo.

Repentinamente la bomba estalló.

Me tensé de inmediato.

_-Juro por Dios que veré su futuro..-_dijo con tono siniestro y lentamente enfatizó – _y te mostrare TODO y cuando digo TODO, es en serio_…

Sentí un nudo en el estomago. Sabía que Alice era capaz de cumplir su promesa.

No es que no quisiera saber que había sido de Bella… pero… tenía miedo.

No quería ver a través de sus visiones, que Bella había continuado su vida sin mí.Me dolía imaginarme otras manos acariciándola, otros brazos protegiéndola, otros ojos contemplándola…otros labios besándola….

Me incorporé de mala gana y abrí la puerta.

De inmediato, los ojos del duende maligno viajaron a través de mi cuerpo y frunció el ceño con furia agravada al mirar la habitación detrás de mí.

-_Un mes Edward…-_dijo apenas conteniéndose –_Un mes con la misma ropa._

Bufé recostándome sobre el fotón de cuero negro que había en la habitación.

_-¿Qué quieres Alice?-Vine a entregarte tu horario de clases y tu uniforme_.

Contemple por un par de segundos el grueso atuendo verde de poliéster, la camisa blanca y la corbata roja en silencio.

La universidad.

Lo que me faltaba.

Me cruce de brazos con desgano, frunciendo la boca.

-_Voy a tomarme un año sabático._

_-¿Otro?_ – dijo rodando los ojos al tiempo que apilaba los discos regados por el suelo. –_No puedes seguir así, te has tomado los últimos cinco años y no veo resultados. Ahora, ni siquiera buscas en que entretenerte…es decir… ¡mírate! No te cambias la ropa, no te bañas… no te rasuras, ni te cortas el pelo… y mira este lugar…._

Le gruñí sabiendo que tenía razón…

La habitación era un desastre.

Pero ¿qué sentido tenía mantener el orden ahí o el cualquier otro aspecto de mi vida, si habia perdido el eje de todo cuanto era?

Además, no era humano.

Los hábitos de aseo para nosotros eran solo eso.

Hábitos, ritos que adoptábamos para simular lo que no éramos.

_-El derroche de los recursos limitados es asunto de todos._

Sonreí instintivamente…pero de inmediato vino a mi memoria el recuerdo de la ultima vez que use la misma frase… aquella chica que se esforzaba por caminar rápido, en medio de la lluvia, tropezando con sus propios pies, cubierta por un horrible impermeable amarillo.

_-He asistido a la universidad una docena de veces, Alice…dime ¿qué sentido tiene volverme a sentar en un pupitre si voy a saberme la clase completa de antemano? Dame una buena razón para volver a pasar por todo eso._

_-Fácil. "Siempre hay algo que aprender…"_

_-Dije una buena…_

-_De acuerdo genio…¿Quieres una buena razón?_ – medito un poco y se sonrio para si misma.

"¿Que te parece esto…?"

-_Esme está preocupada por ti. Le rompe el corazón ver en lo que te has convertido…extraña que convivas con ella y con todos nosotros…le dolió mucho que te fueras pero le duele más que hayas regresado en ese estado: pareces muerto en vida…_

_-Estoy muerto Alice…_

-_Edward…se que es difícil… pero de verdad… ¿No podrías hacer un pequeño esfuerzo por ella? Imagínate lo que significaría para Esme que recuperaras tu vida_.

Me sentí peor.

Sabía que Esme más que nadie sufría al verme en ese estado catatónico.

Solo que a veces prefería ignorar sus pensamientos.

_-Eso es jugar sucio, pequeño monstruo…_

_-Ya lo sé….- _admitió con petulancia.

Sabía de antemano que ya había visto mi futuro a través de su mente. Estaba vestido con ese ridículo atuendo y en un salón de clases.

_-Está bien_- conteste con pesimismo – _iré con ustedes…_

En automático, Alice grito eufórica dando saltitos y aplaudiendo, mientras su sonrisa parecía a punto de rasgar la piel de su rostro.

_-¡Maldición Edward! _–Bramo Emmett desde la sala- _10 segundos…. ¿no te podías haber tardado 10 malditos segundos mas?_

Jasper apareció en la puerta de mi habitación con una sonrisa triunfante.

"Gracias Edward"

Típico. Ya sabía se trataba de algo así.

_-¿Qué apostaron esta vez?_

-_Bueno…_- musito Alice abrazando a mi hermano –_Emmett acaba de ganar un viaje de fin de semana al centro comercial conmig_o.

Se oyó un golpe seco.

Emmett había salido de la casa vociferando maldiciones a todo lo que daba., mientras Jasper suspiraba aliviado.

Ser esclavo de Alice – cuando estaba en su fase de compradora compulsiva -era lo peor que le podía suceder a cualquiera de nosotros.

"¿Iras con nosotros?"Asentí ligeramente al cuestionamiento mental de Jasper, mientras sonreía sin fuerza.

"No será tan malo. Necesitas un nuevo comienzo"

Deje escapar un sonoro suspiro mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la estancia.

Esme estaba concentrada creando un complicado diseño, cuando levanto su mirada hacia mí. Sus ojos brillaron emocionados en cuanto me vio.

"Edward"

Alice avanzó hacia ella, con una sonrisa triunfante.

_-Ira con nosotros…_

_-¿En verdad? Me da gusto por ti._ – revoloteo rápidamente a mi alrededor para darme un abrazo –_Carlisle estará feliz con esta noticia. Es excelente._

Con tristeza me di cuenta que Alice tenía razón. Esme había resentido mi depresión más que ningún otro miembro de la familia.

"Excelente seria que te dieras un baño…te urge…"

Rosalie se encontraba sentada cambiando rápidamente los canales del televisor con indiferencia. Me dedico una mirada fugaz y critica.

"Y una rasurada urgente…pareces delincuente. No pienso acompañarlos si vas con esa apariencia."

Rose y su complejo de diva. ¡Qué novedad!

Bueno, al menos algunas cosas no habían cambiado.

_-¿Qué les parece si vamos a cazar algo? _–Emmett apareció con una sonrisa maliciosa y tronando sus nudillos agrego – _Mañana estaremos rodeados de humanos y no queremos tentar al monstruo ¿cierto_?

Jasper sonrío apenado, sabiendo a lo que se refería. Su eterna debilidad por la sangre. Sin embargo, el comentario de Emmett no tenía la intención de avergonzarlo. Realmente moría por desquitar su furia por haber perdido la apuesta. Estaba desesperado por un oso.

Fundada en 1769 por el clérigo británico Eleazar Wheelock, Dartmouth es famosa por ser una de las universidades privadas con mejor nivel académico y por poseer un alumnado netamente elitista en todo el estado de New Hasphire.

Cualquiera, al ver nuestra posición económica justificaba de inmediato la presencia de los Cullen en el campus.

Aunque nosotros la preferíamos por otras razones.

Su posición geográfica nos proporcionaba un menú variado y lleno de posibilidades, y el clima invernal nos permitía llevar una vida casi normal.

Casi.

Mi primer día, transcurrió sin novedades.

Era lo mismo de cada ocasión. Profesores imponiendo su autoridad, alumnos intercambiando acordeones, chicas coqueteando conmigo, chicos midiendo su terreno…

Los mismos pensamientos de siempre.

Suspire aliviado cuando sonó la campana, indicando el final de las clases.

Me apresure a salir del salón, buscando a alguno de mis , me encontré con Jasper.

"¿Qué tal tu día?"

_-No me quejo… ¿y el tuyo?_

_-No trate de matar a nadie… así que…ya te imaginaras…solo incomodo.. estoy incomodo por este ridículo sweater._

Me reí un poco. No podía guardarle rencor a Jasper por haber tratado de atacar a Bella. Ella era exquisita y nosotros débiles ante el sabor de la sangre, pero lejos estaba de culparlo por sus acciones.

Yo mismo estuve a punto de convertirla en mi desayuno.

Mire de reojo como jalaba el cuello de la gruesa prenda dándose un respiro.

_-¿Historia Americana? _– pregunte incrédulo al notar los libros que llevaba bajo el brazo.

-_Ya sabes que se me da bien _– admitió un poco apenado - _¿Y tú?_

-_Medicina…- _conteste a regañadientes-_era eso o música, pero los maestros de Artes de esta escuela son muy extraños._

_-Ja ja ja ja_ – dejo soltar una carcajada –_por supuesto…aunque ya sabes…siempre hay más posibilidades…sino mira a Emmett._

Esta vez reí con ganas. La elección de Emmett había dejado perplejos a mis hermanos y a mis padres más que preocupados.

_-No quiero imaginar una terapia con Emmett._

_-Sus pacientes saldrán más locos de ahí..._

De pronto sentí como si mis pies se hubieran quedado pegados al pavimento.

Un repentino golpe de aire había traigo consigo una fragancia que me dejo estático.

Una fragancia peculiar y que reconocería a kilómetros de distancia.

Fresas y lavanda.

_-¿Qué ocurre?- _Mis ojos viajaron rápidamente a mi alrededor buscándola, pero no encontré nada..

¿Sería una alucinación?

_-Edward_

_-No ocurre nada Jasper…es solo que empiezo a creer que el encierro me ha afectado. Eso es todo._

Tanteo mi estado de ánimo por unos segundos y luego se encogió de hombros.

Caminamos hacia el estacionamiento, cuando el alboroto del alumnado atrajo nuestra atención.

Pronto nos percatamos de lo que se trataba.

El peculiar aroma nos tenso por completo. Podíamos reconocer ese aroma donde fuera.

Sangre.

El particular toque salado nos indicaba que se había oxidado.

No se trataba de sangre fresca.

Nos acercamos con gesto cauteloso hacia el auto, donde aguardaban mis hermanos.

_-¿Qué sucedió?_

_-Parece que encontraron un cadáver en el campo deportivo…_

Jasper frunció el ceño y de inmediato nos miro aterrorizado. No había superado su atracción hacia la sangre.

"Edward. Ayuda. Necesito salir de aquí"

De inmediato le di las llaves y subió al auto.

_-Será mejor que vayan con el…yo esperaré a Alice._

Emmett y Rosalie subieron en el asiento trasero. Jasper se echo de reversa y alió a toda velocidad del estacionamiento.

"_Dios, que horror"_

"_Pobre muchacha..."_

Las exclamaciones picaron mi curiosidad.

Me acerque a paso lento hacia el campo deportivo.

Cintas amarillas habían ya delimitado el espacio entre la escena del crimen y otros curiosos como yo.

Sobre el pasto cubierto de nieve, yacía el cuerpo cubierto por una sábana blanca.

Encontré a mi hermana analizando el escenario cuidadosamente.

Habíamos presenciado en múltiples ocasiones accidentes, ejecuciones, asesinatos… pero en aquel lugar, el crimen era algo extraño de ver.

_-No pude ver que esto pasara_…- me dijo casi imperceptiblemente para oídos humanos. Claro esta, que yo podia escucharla a la perfección.

Mantenía los ojos enfocados hacia un punto ciego.

Podía ver claramente las emociones dibujadas en su rostro.

_-No es tu culpa…_

_-Su nombre era Teresa Solís. Era becaria_. – musito tristemente- _Hable con ella el día de las inscripciones, servia voluntaria en los recorridos por el campus. Estaba estudiando Ingles. Quería traer a su familia de Colombia._

Desde que conocimos a Bella, Alice había desarrollado una debilidad especial por algunas chicas humanas.

Si descubría algo en ellas que le recordaran a su amiga, les tomaba afecto rápidamente.

"_¿Quién podría hacer algo tan horrible?"_

-_No te preocupes…la policía se encargara. Vámonos…no tenemos nada que hacer aquí._

Rodee sus hombros con mi brazo, en señal de apoyo y la guíe hacia la salida del campus.

Caminábamos a paso humano, cuando en medio del aroma a putrefacción y sangre seca, percibí nuevamente ese efluvio flotando en el aire.

Los ojos de Alice se encontraron rápidamente con los míos y asintió levemente.

No estaba loco.

Esta vez estaba seguro.

Era la esencia de Bella.

De inmediato, nos movimos entre los alumnos -que observaban asombrados el trabajo de la policía- buscando el origen de esa esencia.

Nada.

No se veía por ninguna parte. No podía ver su rostro, pero su esencia se hizo más fuerte, llevándome de nuevo hacia el espacio custodiado por las líneas amarillas.

Si hubiera tenido un corazón este habría latido desbocado.

¿Era posible?

Ahí estaba ella.

La mujer de mis sueños y pesadillas, encuclillada contemplando el escenario, junto al cuerpo inerte de la chica asesinada.

_-¿Qué opinas Izzie?_ –le cuestiono un hombre que se acerco lentamente con una cámara en las manos. El escudo en su gastada chaqueta azul llamó mi atención de inmediato.

"FBI"

¿Izzie?

¿Escuche bien?

¿Ese…ese cretino la había llamado Izzie?

Tuve la repentina sensación de deja vu. Vino a mi memoria el recuerdo de aquel quileute que era su amigo.

Pese a que Bella había manifestado el primer día de clases como prefería que la llamaran, el perro la llamaba cariñosamente _Bells _y a ella parecía no molestarle.

La curiosidad me quemaba.

¿Qué relación mantenía con ese tipo?

Bella saco un juego de guantes de su cazadora, se los coloco en un movimiento rápido y levanto cuidadosamente la sabana.

Por la manera en que sus manos se movieron, entendí que protegía el cadáver de los ojos curiosos de los espectadores.

Miro con atención durante unos minutos y después, gentilmente coloco la tela blanca tal y como la había encontrado.

Sus ojos achocolatados viajaron con cuidado sobre el espacio y negó con un suave movimiento.

_-Este no es el lugar del crimen._


	3. Las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen

**OHAIO GIRLS!**

**Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Me han animado tanto que no pude esperar... aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo...**

**MATTA NE!**

* * *

"Con los zorros hay que ser un poco zorro"

**Thomas Fuller

* * *

**

****

Capitulo 2: Las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen... pero a veces si lo son...

Edward POV

-Este no es el lugar del crimen –dijo con un suspiro.

-¿Estás segura? -ella asintió levemente.

El sujeto chasqueo la lengua y entrecerrando sus ojos analizo el lugar. Localice de inmediato, colgando del cuello de su abrigo una identificación. Detective R. J. Wilson.

Un fuerte murmullo de voces se empezó a escuchar por todo el campus. Habían terminado las clases de ese día y era la hora de salida para las demás carreras. La gente se comenzó a amotinar.

El cuerpo de seguridad de la universidad empezaba a tener problemas para controlar a los curiosos espectadores.

Pero eso no me interesaba.

Volví mis ojos hacia Bella.

-¿Quién entreno a esos idiotas? –dijo con sorna un joven mientras se acercaba a ellos. Tenía la piel morena y el cabello rizado, su complexión descomunal me recordó a mi hermano Emmett -¡No puedo creer que no puedan imponerse y mandar a esos chicos a sus casas!

-Hola Víctor…- musito Bella sonriéndole y nuevamente enfocando sus ojos en nuestra dirección.

-Hey…- saludo Wilson con un choque de manos al recién llegado y agregó sonriente -Deberías ir a mostrarles como se aplican medidas de control, ¿no crees Izzie?

Ambos entornaron sus ojos sobre Bella al ver que no obtener respuesta de su parte. Ella despego sus ojos del gentío y les devolvió una sonrisa al tiempo que se ponía en pie y se quitaba los guantes.

-Creo que deberíamos hablar con el Rector del Campus, para que tome sus precauciones… –musito Víctor entre dientes.

Antes de que alguno pudiera agregar cualquier cosa, Bella empezo a caminar a paso lento en dirección de la multitud.

-¡Izzie! ¿A dónde vas?

Ella se dio la vuelta y levanto una mano, les indicó que esperaran.

-¿Quién está a cargo aquí?…-pregunto acercándose a las líneas amarillas.

Un guardia salió al frente.

-Yo. Oficial Jacob Owens.

Los ojos de Bella brillaron extrañamente al escuchar su nombre completo. Carraspeo un poco y luego modulo su voz.

-¿Me permitiría hablar un momento con los chicos?

-Bueno…yo no…- tartamudeo mirando a sus compañeros-…no sé…

-Solo serán unas cuantas palabras – sonrió coquetamente y agregó –Es algo sin importancia realmente.

El guardia pestañeo confundido por su gesto.

Sentí un nudo en el estomago ante su acción.

Siempre creí que Bella era hermosa e interesante, pero la madurez le había dado cierto toque a sus facciones que la hacia realmente seductora.

Mis ojos recorrieron rápidamente su cuerpo, deteniéndose minuciosamente en cada curva ganada con la edad.

Sus formas, ciertamente habían florecido…

Era toda una mujer.

Trague la ponzoña acumulada en mi boca.

De nuevo tenía ahí al monstruo presente...solo que ocasión, su hambre era diferente de la primera vez que la conocí.

-Deja de mirarla así Edward. Cualquiera diría que te la vas a comer.

Estaba tan absorto en mi análisis que no había notado cuando mi hermana me observaba atentamente.

"Se más discreto…vampiro lujurioso"-bromeó en su mente por mi gesto adolorido.

-Cállate Alice…- musite continuando con mi observación.

-¿Sabes? Realmente se convirtió en una mujer hermosa….con ese cuerpo y ese rostro bien podría haber sido modelo…aunque – agregó con tono de desaprobación -su gusto por la ropa no ha mejorado en nada….eso es de la temporada pasada…

Repentinamente Alice me jalo hacia atrás de una camioneta, desde donde podíamos ver todo, sin ser observados por nadie. No pude objeción, cuando vislumbre en su pensamiento lo que pasaría.

-Claro Detective… ¿Por qué no? –"Debería pedirle su teléfono…es muy linda…"

El oficial asintió y de inmediato Bella atravesó las cintas amarillas e hizo una señal hacia los estudiantes para que la siguieran hacia el estacionamiento.

Todos la siguieron, como ovejas al matadero.

Las chicas estaban intrigadas por que para una mujer su trabajo implicaba poder y peligro, y los chicos estaban impresionados por su belleza.

Era imposible no estarlo.

Los pensamientos provenientes del equipo de fútbol me encendieron. Estaban reparando en cada detalle de su anatomía, con morbo.

Bella saco una tiza de su bolsillo y marco una línea sobre el pavimento entre el estudiantado y ella. Luego trepo ágilmente sobre una patrulla y grito con voz fuerte:

-Atención señores. Soy la Detective Isabella Swan del FBI. Quiero que vean esta línea con cuidado. Nadie – sin excepción-puede atravesar esta línea. Cualquiera que ose desobedecer mi orden, estará enfrentando a un correctivo disciplinario por parte del Departamento de Justicia por cuestionar a la autoridad.

-Pero, tenemos derecho a saber lo que esta pasando-vocifero aterrorizada Margaret Sheridan, la presidente del club de porristas.

-Y lo sabrán a su debido tiempo - afirmo con expresión segura - Por ahora, les pido que salgan en perfecto orden y no regresen a esta área del campus hasta nuevo aviso. Considérense informados.

Ethan Bradley, la estrella del equipo de americano y el play boy oficial de la universidad salio al frente del alumnado.

-¡No puede hacer esto! Mi auto está detrás de esa línea – insito altaneramente señalando un hermoso Alfa Romeo amarillo a espaldas de Bella.

-Lamento mucho que no puedas usar el auto de papá y tengas que gastar la suela de tus zapatos…–aludió encogiéndose de hombros con un aire despreocupado y cínico que nunca antes vi en ella- Usa el transporte público.

"Maldita bruja"

Alice se sujeto por el brazo en cuanto gruñí.

-Cuidado Edward –musito entre dientes-No te precipites.

El chico Bradley avanzó hacia Bella, mientras ésta bajaba de la patrulla en un salto.

-No se acerque señor….se lo advierto – levanto su mano, indicándole detenerse.

"Es pequeña…no será difícil"

-Ninguna oficialucha de cuarta me dirá lo que puedo o no puedo hacer. No me iré de aquí sin mi auto…

-¡No atraviese la línea, señor! –vocifero Bella saliendo al frente de el, con voz contenida. Pude percibir por su tono siniestro, que ocultaba algo. Sus ojos estaban a la expectativa de lo que el chico pudiera hacer.

Ethan le hizo frente, mirándola con gesto de burla. Era un poco alta, pero ciertamente era demasiado pequeña a su lado. El media cerca del 1.85 y pesaba a lo menos unos 82 kgrs.

-Alice…-sisee furioso, tratando de liberarme de su agarre.

"Controlate. No veo que vaya a herida"

Bradley se sonrió cínicamente, mientras sus compañeros reían y le incitaban a seguir con su juego. Alice me apretó más fuertemente.

"Tranquilo Edward. No hagas nada…"

El pensamiento ofensivo de Bradley me provoco nauseas, pero no tanto como cuando se inclino sobre Bella, soltando su aliento asqueroso sobre su rostro.

-Estoy seguro de que podemos arreglar esto en el asiento trasero de mi auto…- contesto en voz muy baja, acercándose a su oído y agregó –Apuesto que estas de mal humor por que no te han "inclinado" correctamente estos últimos días.

Acto seguido rozo con su dedo el hombro de Bella, quien lo seguía mirando con gesto cauteloso, pero tranquilo.

El movimiento fue rápido.

Al instante, Bella tenia a Ethan Bradley de fauces contra el piso helado del aparcamiento, mientras le aplicaba una llave a su dedo con su diminuta y frágil mano.

-Señor…-enfoco el grabado de su chamarra deportiva y agregó rápidamente- Bradley. Esta usted detenido. Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga será y podrá ser usado en su contra ante una corte legal –recito en voz alta, sacando sus esposas del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y colocándoselas agregó –Tiene derecho a un abogado, si no puede solventar uno, la corte se lo proporcionara. ¿Ha comprendido sus derechos, señor?

-¡Bruja estúpida! ¡Deja que te ponga las manos encima…!

Bella lo jalo de lado, sentándolo en un solo movimiento. Acomodó su mano en el espacio entre las esposas y la espalda, provocando una palanca que impulso el cuerpo del chico hacia el frente con un giro y lo puso de pie en una incomoda posición. Alice y yo reímos con ganas, viendo como lo encaminó hacia una patrulla, totalmente inclinado hacia el frente.

Un uniformado corrió y abrió la puerta de la patrulla para que Bella metiera dentro de esta a Ethan.

Levantó la palanca de su brazo derecho y con su mano izquierda, lo agacho más, para meterlo en el asiento trasero, protegiendo su cabeza en todo momento.

-Esto no se va a quedar así…- refunfuño Ethan. Por su expresión, casi estoy seguro de que estaba a punto de llorar por la frustración de haber sido sometido por una chica frente a todo el campus.

-¡Vaya! Creí que te gustaría arreglar las cosas en el asiento de mi auto…- Bella abrió los ojos con aire inocente y agregó maliciosa-No es tan divertido cuando eres tu quien esta "reclinado", ¿cierto? – sonrió cerrando la puerta, indicando al conductor que se lo llevara.

Mire toda la escena en silencio, completamente asombrado y sintiendo una inexplicable oleada de orgullo por la mujer que tenia frente a mí.

Era hermosa y era fuerte, valiente y decidida.

-¿Alguien mas quiere "pasar" por su auto? – pregunto dándose la vuelta hacia los estudiantes.

Inconscientemente me tensé al poner atención a los pensamientos de los otros miembros del equipo de fútbol que salieron al frente con la furia contra ella dibujada en el rostro.

Tres agentes bloquearon su paso de inmediato.

Dos de ellos, eran los que habían estado platicando con Bella sobre el campo de fútbol.

-Deténganse señores…-hablo el recién llegado.

Increíblemente, este era todavía más grande que el otro detective al que llamaban Víctor.

-¡Están en propiedad privada! –reclamó el compañero y mejor amigo de Ethan.-La ley marca que no pueden hacer ninguna detención a un menor de edad, dentro del campus.

Freddy Houston era bien conocido en el campus por las fiestas alocadas que ofrecía en su fraternidad. También por ser presidente del consejo estudiantil e hijo del dueño de una firma de abogados prestigiosa. Obviamente, conocía la ley y la usaba en su beneficio.

-Supongo –aludió el recién llegado – que también sabrá que atacar a un agente de policía en el cumplimiento de sus funciones, obstruyendo su labor es considerado un delito federal, ¿señor…?

-Houston. Alfred Houston. –contesto aludiendo a su apellido. Esperaba que al reconocerlo, los agentes temblaran de miedo.

Desde luego, su intento tuvo el efecto contrario.

Los ojos del agente brillaron en reconocimiento.

-Bien señor Houston. Informe al abogado del señor Bradley, que deberá alcanzar a su cliente en la Jefatura de Policía.

Freddy se dio la vuelta y rápidamente saco su móvil para llamar a su padre, seguido por el resto de su equipo.

-Vayan a sus casas ahora- ordenó Wilson al resto de los estudiantes, que fueron alejándose con opiniones divididas.

Muchas chicas en el campus habían sido ofendidas y acosadas en mas de una ocasión por Ethan y pese a haber presentado una queja ante el consejo estudiantil, el poder y el dinero de su familia le habían protegido. Ahora, en este preciso momento, estaban extasiadas con la actuación de Bella.

Sentían que por fin, alguien les había hecho justicia.

Otros – como Freddy Houston, estaban indignados por ser tratados como delincuentes.

Delincuentes.

Una voz en mi cabeza, me recordó el comentario de Rosalie el día anterior.

Si Bella me hubiera visto con aquella apariencia, seguramente hubiera terminado dentro de una patrulla, esposado y humillado como Ethan Bradley.

La oleada de orgullo desapareció, en cuanto mi cabeza proceso otro detalle.

Ethan era un niño mimado y pretensioso que busca siempre salirse con la suya, solo un bravucón insolente, pero no un delincuente después de todo.

Pero hay otros….

Delincuentes realmente peligrosos, como los asesinos y violadores que había matado con mis propias manos en aquella época de rebeldía y separación contra Carlisle.

Delincuentes como el responsable de la muerte de Teresa Solís.

Gruñí furioso.

¿Acaso no le había pedido a Bella que no hiciera cosas estúpidas y peligrosas?

¿De donde había sacado esa ocurrencia de ser policía?

¿Acaso Charlie la había apoyado?

¿Quería ella enorgullecer a su padre?

¿Y René no se había opuesto?

-¿Qué te pasa?- Alice me jaló hacia abajo, para que la camioneta nos cubriera por completo. Imite su posición en cuclillas, mientras la amargura se acumulaba en mi interior.

-Ocurre que estoy molesto…-contesté con los dientes apretados.

-Edward – Alice rodó los ojos – Nada malo le ocurrió.

-Eso es precisamente lo que me molesta. Nada ocurrió…ahora- explique conteniendo mi rabia –Pero algo le ocurrirá en algún momento.

Me miro con atención un momento y frunció el ceño.

-Eso no debería molestarte. Es su vida y ese su trabajo…después de todo, no tienes derecho sobre ella, ¿sabes?

El argumento de Alice me cayó como agua fría.

-Tú decidiste alejarte de su vida, ¿no? –inquirió ella con indiferencia.

-No estoy hablando de eso, Alice.

-No Edward. Conozco esa mirada. No puedes intervenir en su vida de nuevo. Solo mírala. Mira en lo que se ha convertido. – indicó la dirección con su cabeza y murmuró –Ha sobrevivido por 7 años sin ti. No tienes derecho a perturbarla ahora.

La mire sorprendido.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso pensaste que te diría "Anda Edward, ve por ella, ¡Protégela!"?

La sorpresa continúo.

-No intervengas en su futuro –me sentenció arrugando la frente.

-Pero Alice…

-¿pero que?

Intercambiamos miradas de desaprobación el uno al otro por cierto tiempo.

¿Era en serio?

¿De verdad Alice no volvería a intervenir en la vida de Bella?

-Hey… ¿que hacen ustedes ahí?

Oh no.

Nos dimos vuelta lentamente, hacia Wilson que nos miraba con curiosidad y desaprobación.

-¿Acaso no escucharon que debían ir a casa?

-Nosotros…-traté de explicar sin alcanzar a terminar mi respuesta.

El aroma de Bella se hizo más fuerte y de inmediato apareció frente a nosotros, con la mirada puesta en su compañero.

-¿Que pasa, Wil?

-Estos jovencitos que buscan un traslado en primera clase a la Jefatura – nos señaló con la barbilla.

Bella enfocó sus ojos sobre nosotros. Sus labios se entreabrieron levemente cuando nos reconoció y su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente.

Todo desapareció a mí alrededor cuando me vi reflejado en sus ojos.

-¿Qué opinas, Izzie? ¿Quieres que le hagan compañía al otro?

Bella parpadeó un par de veces y rápidamente enfocó su atención sobre su compañero negando con la cabeza.

-No Wil. No es necesario… Es suficiente con el regaño que me espera en la Jefatura por el otro. Déjalos ir…-sentenció esta vez con gesto suplicante hacia nosotros -Pero deben irse ahora.

-¿Segura? – cuestiono extrañado.

-Estoy segura. –volvió su rostro hacia el y mordió su labio inferior levemente -Debemos recoger la evidencia antes de que vuelva a nevar y no hay nadie que los llevé, de todas formas.

-De acuerdo. Ya oyeron a la Detective Swan… ¡Váyanse!

-Gracias Detective…- contestó Alice tirando de mi mano hacia la salida-..Vamonos.

-Bella –musite entre dientes.

Ella cerró sus ojos y dándose la media vuelta, avanzó hacia el cambio a paso apresurado, seguida por su compañero.

-Adiós Edward -murmuró.


	4. Espíritu de Cuerpo

Ohaio girls!

**Lo mismito….jeje…. tendré mucho trabajo y no podre actualizar sino hasta dentro de dos semanas… ( claro que si mi vicio es difícil de controlar y tengo un episodio de abstinenecia, entrare el fin de semana, jajaja)**

**También me encanta esta nueva Bella, audaz y temeraria… no más patosa Bella. **

**El peligro estará a la vuelta de la esquina…. ¿Quieren saber que hará nuestro buen Eddie?**

**Jejeje….A todas las chicas que dejaron su review... Mil Gracias!**

**Dejen su mordidita…OK?**

**Besos!**

**Matta ne!**

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo y sus personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer…pero las locuras que ocurran son alucines mios.**

* * *

"Cuanto más atrás puedas mirar, más adelante verás".

**Winston Churchill**

**Capitulo 3: Espíritu de Cuerpo**

Bella POV

_Era extraño. Podía sentir una ola de calor recorrer desde la base de mi cuello hasta los dedos entumecidos de mis manos y pies, mientras la lluvia golpeaba mi espalda, extendiéndose por todo mi cuerpo._

_Respire profundamente tratando de llevar mi mente fuera de ahí. El dolor en los antebrazos y el tensor en el estómago eran insoportables._

_Tan insoportables como las gotas de lluvia y de sudor, mezcladas con los hilos de cabello que escurrían por mi frente y me nublaban la vista._

_-¡Mantengan la postura!-exigió el comandante, que se paseaba entre las filas de los aspirantes ataviado bajo un grueso impermeable azul. Hizo una seña a su instructor designado, Everett Whitney, que vociferó de inmediato._

_-¡La postura "Pecho a tierra" es fundamental en cualquier operación táctica! – enfatizó lento -¡Hacerla correctamente puede ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte! ¡Si realizan correctamente esta postura, podrán avanzar sin ser vistos por el enemigo, incursionar en terrenos hostiles a discreción y escapar de la mirilla telescópica del mejor francotirador que les apunte a la cabeza!_

_Evelyn Sanders, una chica del dormitorio E4 soltó un quejido cuando se dejó caer sobre su estómago, fatigada por que sus brazos ya no soportaron su peso. Su respiración era agitada y mantenía los ojos fuertemente apretados._

_-¡Arriba cucaracha Sanders! –gritó el oficial Whitney adoptando la misma posición que a la cuadrilla le costaba tanto, con una facilidad envidiable -¡Si no puede, váyase! ¡No se engañe, ni me robe mi tiempo!_

_Incitada por la rabia que se asomaba por su rostro, Evelyn respiró profundamente y volvió a la postura con una expresión dura u decidida en los ojos._

_-Deben ser capaces de soportar su propio peso y el de sus compañeros… – continuó el instructor con voz clara y firme, mientras se desplazaba entre las filas de los aspirantes – Por que es un hecho, que alguno de ustedes caerá y será un compañero quien saque su pesado trasero del alcance de sus enemigos._

_Continuo su camino entre las filas, mientras un gesto burlón se dibujaba en su rostro conforme avanzaba._

_No era un secreto que llegaría justo donde me encontraba yo, para fastidiarme como lo hacía desde el primer día._

_Había leído mi expediente y sabía que mi padre fue policía, y desde entonces me convertí en una especie de reto personal. Hacía conmigo hasta lo imposible para que tirara la toalla._

_-Para ello deben desarrollar fuerza, resistencia y determinación-dijo con un tono siniestro que me hizo sentir acalorada- Capaces de tolerar cualquier peso, incluyendo el de la humillación y el dolor._

_Esperaba que hiciera cualquier cosa, menos lo que hizo._

_Cuando se detuvo a mi lado, empujó mi espalda hacia abajo con un puntapié haciendo presión con todo su cuerpo, sumergiendo mi rostro dentro del fango._

* * *

Enfoque la miraba en el objetivo y respire profundamente, dándome tiempo para concentrarme.

Simplemente no era posible.

¿Por qué Dios me castigaba de esta manera?

Quite el seguro del arma y corte cartucho. Puse el arma en guardia alta, mientras aspiraba profundamente, sintiendo el golpeteo de la sangre detrás de las orejas.

Es que era verdaderamente una mala broma del destino.

Adopte la posición del tirador, reclinando mi peso sobre el pie izquierdo ligeramente hacia el frente. Empuñe el arma con ambas manos y alineé la mirilla de la Browning 9 mm con el punto sobre la papeleta.

Separe el dedo índice de la empuñadura y lo posé suavemente sobre el gatillo, sin hacer presión.

Sé que debería mantener la mente tranquila, pero podía sentir la ira viajando como veneno a través de mis venas.

Una rabia absoluta se apodero de mí, al recordar la expresión de sus ojos dorados como el sol.

De la extraña emoción que sentí en el interior cuando escuche su nombre en su voz de terciopelo.

¿Por qué de todos los malditos lugares fríos del mundo Edward tenía que elegir New Hampshire para vivir? 

* * *

_-¡Vayan a sus casas!_

_Miré con diversión la consternación y la diversidad de opiniones del alumnado ante el hecho de que le había dado su merecido a ese cretino. Bradley._

_Sonreí satisfecha de mi misma._

_Lejos habían quedado aquellos días en que había necesitado la protección de Charlie o de alguien más._

_Cuando Edward se marcho, fue como si le hubieran quitado un engranaje a la maquina que me hacía funcionar._

_Por meses, no fui capaz de seguir adelante sin él. Había creado todo un mundo alrededor suyo, todos mis planes lo incluían por que era parte esencial de mí._

_Pensé que mi vida había acabado._

_Y luego vino Jacob._

_Jake._

_La voz profunda de mi compañero evitó que de nuevo empezara con la tortura mental, invocando los recuerdos de mi vida pasada._

_-Que delicadeza la tuya Izzie…- Wil me dio una palmada cariñosa en el brazo, mientras movía la cabeza negativamente y se reía incrédulo-Pensé que le romperías el brazo._

_-Sutileza es mi segundo nombre…-dije completamente seria en afán de jugarle una broma, que me fue estropeada cuando el cabello me cayo en el rostro. _

_Bufé descontenta. Solo Dios sabía lo que era levantarme cada mañana y tratar de peinar este cabello._

_-¡Jefe Wilson! ¿Que esperaba de la única mujer de nuestra unidad? Es el peligro andante._

_Cuando dicen que para comprender la mente de un loco, hay que estar un poco mas loco que él, estoy segura que se lo decía por Víctor._

_Ian Víctor, nuestro perfilista titular y el elemento más joven del equipo y encargado también, de darle vida a nuestro escalofriante trabajo con sus bromas y su risa, a mis costillas la mayor parte del tiempo. _

_No estoy segura por que, pero en el fondo, me recordaba mucho a Emmett._

_Le gruñí por puro instinto._

_Royce Jefferson Wilson me miro con complicidad. _

_El había sido mi instructor durante el tiempo que permanecí en el Centro de Formación del FBI, en Washington. _

_Cuando termine el entrenamiento, solicitó que fuera asignada a su departamento. Decía que tenía talento para la investigación en el campo criminal._

_En un principio me negué rotundamente. Quería trabajar con menores infractores y rescatarlos a tiempo de ese camino. _

_Pero cuando lo analice mejor, me di cuenta que ayudaría más trabajando en su equipo._

_Fue por eso, que me convertí en observadora forense._

_-No por las razones que te imaginas, Víctor… –refutó una voz con tono sonsacaron a mis espaldas- pero apuesto 20 dólares a que es capaz de dejarte sin descendencia por el resto de su vida si la sigues provocando._

_Reconocí de inmediato ese peculiar acento ruso. Me gire y le sonreí de inmediato, agradecida por su comentario._

_A pesar de que su complexión era descomunal e impresionante, durante nuestra estancia en la Academia descubrí porque todas las chicas del dormitorio suspiraban con solo verlo pasar. _

_Escondido detrás de aquel homenaje a músculo, Boris Alexei Lombardini era un chico adorable._

_Había nacido en la lejana provincia rusa de Chukokta, donde su herencia familiar no era más que una oveja enferma y avejentada, la casa que el abuelo de su abuelo construyó con sus propias manos y el trabajo de su padre en una mina._

_Hasta antes de que cumpliera 9 años, sus padres habían hecho hasta lo imposible para sacarlo del país, temerosos de que su hijo creciera rodeado de la misma pobreza y frío con la que ellos habían crecido._

_Finalmente vieron la oportunidad y lo dieron en adopción a una familia italiana, que lo trajo a vivir a América, alejándolo de su familia para siempre._

_Durante mi época como aspirante, compartí con él la butaca y esas frías las guardias nocturnas en la Sala de Banderas._

_Cuando nos castigaban y dejaban sin comer por no marchar bien, compartíamos las galletas que robábamos del comedor a escondidas._

_Se convirtió en mi confidente y en mi amigo. _

_Más que mi amigo. Era ese hermano con el que siempre soñé._

_No pude evitar brincar de gusto cuando lo asignaron a mi departamento. No solo había recuperado a mi hermano, sino que además teníamos al mejor forense del país._

_-¿Algún día sabré la razón por la cual elegiste "Crímenes Especiales" Izzie? –musito Víctor. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos mientras aguardaba mi respuesta y estudiaba minuciosamente mis gestos._

_-Tal vez algún día…si te portas bien. –conteste presumidamente, creando una confusión en su rostro que me dio risa. Pero estaba apresurada por dejar de ser el centro de atención-…pero ahora tenemos un crimen que investigar._

_Avance con mis compañeros hacia la camioneta que se había convertido en nuestro segundo hogar. _

_Nuestro equipo era único en su ramo: hacíamos el trabajo que ningún equipo realizaba, es decir, investigábamos crímenes sin resolver, los que ya estaban olvidados en algún rincón de las oficinas._

_Éramos nómadas, pero con tecnología._

_Y aun cuando aprovechaba cualquier instante para ir a casa y ver a Jake, lo cierto es que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo viajando._

_Habíamos terminado una investigación en Lebanon y nos reportamos esa mañana en la Jefatura de Policía de New Hampshire para enviar el informe de resultados a Washington, cuando se nos informó sobre el hallazgo de un cuerpo en terrenos del Colegio Dartmout._

_Esa es la razón por la cual estábamos en el campus._

_Recogimos los maletines que íbamos a emplear para este caso y avanzamos hacia la escena del crimen para recoger. Mire como Will se separo de nosotros, caminando de regreso al estacionamiento._

_-¿Acaso no escucharon que debían ir a casa? –Will frunció el ceño cuando se detuvo _

_-Nosotros…. _

_El sonido de esa voz me dejó paralizada por un instante._

_Terciopelo._

_-¿Que pasa, Will?-pregunté tratando de contenerme. Era obvio que estaba alucinando._

_-Estos jovencitos que buscan un traslado en primera clase a la Jefatura – señaló con la barbilla._

_Mire hacia donde había indicado con un gesto._

_Todo desapareció a mí alrededor cuando me vi reflejada en sus ojos dorados. _

_-¿Qué opinas, Izzie? ¿Quieres que le hagan compañía al otro?_

_Es que de verdad no podía ser cierto. Pero lo era. La presencia de Alice y su sonrisa encantadora al verme me lo habían confirmado._

_Edward estaba frente a mi y no había cambiado en absoluto. Su rostro lucia aun más hermoso de lo que recordaba._

_Una parte de mi raciocinio se mantuvo fría analizando la situación, mientras que la otra estaba en shock_

_¿Qué hacían los Cullen ahí?_

_Los ojos de Edward brillaron de una forma extraña en cuanto me vio. Sentí cosquillas en el vientre._

_-No Will. No es necesario…- Sentencie rápidamente, liberándome su hechizo. _

_Mis pies querían huir de ahí, muy lejos de Edward, pero tenia la extraña sensación de haber sido plantada como un árbol, en el pavimento del estacionamiento escolar._

_Una parte de mi ser se estremeció cuando volví a enfocarme en una parte especifica de su rostro._

_Quería sentir sus labios fríos sobre los míos de nuevo._

_Y con ese deseo arremolinándose en mi interior, vinieron de nuevo los recuerdos. Uno en particular, que hizo que me doliera el estomago._

_Mi cumpleaños número dieciocho._

_El recuerdo de la última vez que estuve junto a él en el bosque sacudió mi memoria como si se tratara de un choque eléctrico. Fue muy claro conmigo. Había dicho que no me amaba y se fue lejos de mí para no dejar lugar a dudas._

_Y Alice…ella ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de despedirse de mí._

_Ninguno de los Cullen lo hizo._

_Una ira indescriptible se apoderó de mí en cuanto lo vi de esa forma._

_La misma ira que me invadió cuando el Oficial Whitney hundió mi rostro en el fango._

_-Es suficiente con el regaño que me espera en la Jefatura por el otro. Déjalos ir…-dije recuperando la compostura por un momento y giré de nuevo mis ojos hacia los dos, sintiendo que un sentimiento extraño que pensé que había enterrado en mi interior - Pero deben irse ahora…_

_-¿Segura? – cuestiono extrañado por mi decisión._

_-Estoy segura. Debemos recoger la evidencia antes de que vuelva a nevar y no hay nadie que los llevé, de todas formas._

_-De acuerdo. Ya oyeron a la Detective Swan… ¡Váyanse!_

_-Gracias Detective…- contestó Alice tirando de la mano de Edward neciamente. Me dolió ver que estaba desesperada por alejarse de mí -Vámonos._

_Pero él no contestó nada._

_Cerré sus ojos y dí media vuelta, apresuradamente hacia la camioneta sintiendo la mirada de Edward sobre mí. _

_-Adiós Edward –murmure sintiendo mi corazón hecho pedazos._

* * *

Analice detenidamente la hoja frente a mí.

En mis tiempos de aspirante, había obtenido el mejor promedio de mi clase, pero ahora... había fallado en todos mis tiros

Me regañe internamente por mis pensamientos. Encontrar de nuevo a los Cullen en mi camino no debería afectarme tanto.

Lo tenía todo. Un trabajo envidiable, un futuro prometedor.

También tenía a Jake.

No era justo que mi corazón me traicionara de esta manera.

Debía dejar ir a Edward para siempre.

-Izzie…tienes que ver esto…

La ronca voz de Víctor me hizo dar un salto. Sus ojos volvieron a ser críticos, mientras avanzaba la hoja colgada en el pasador.

-¿Qué demonios te paso? – reclamó preocupado al percatarse de que había fallado en mi practica-¿Tienes algún problema?

-En absoluto…-negué con la cabeza, liberándome de los audífonos-¿Qué ibas a decirme?

-¿Recuerdas a la chica del campus?

Asentí temiendo lo peor.

-La drenaron por completo. No tiene sangre.

_Oh Dios!_

-No puede ser...


	5. Las evidencias no son

OHAIO GIRLS!

**Gracias por sus comentarios...son como aire para mis pulmones... jeje**

**Sé que hay muchas dudas...algunas se resolveran en este capitulo, pero otras más surgirán...(soy mala, lo sé n_n)**

**Disclaimer. Crespusculo y sus presonajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. Lo demás, son inventos mios..**

* * *

"La creencia en una fuente sobrenatural del mal no es necesaria, el hombre por si mismo es muy capaz de cualquier maldad".

**Joseph Conrad**

Capitulo 4: Las evidencias no son detalles sin importancia.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Por años, no había vuelto a sentir aquella extraña sensación sacudiéndome el pecho. Esa sensación de vacío en mi interior.

Como si se tratara de una mala racha, después de que los Cullen salieron de mi vida, vinieron muchos otros cambios, separaciones y pérdidas que tuve que afrontar, que fueron cavando más y más hondo dentro de mi corazón, dejándome hueca por dentro.

Poco a poco, me convertí en algo inhumano, algo que no era de este planeta.

En un Zombie.

Pensé que jamás podría recuperarme.

Fue entonces que Jake apareció y todo cambio drásticamente.

La noche obscura en la que había transformado mi vida recupero su luz, por que Jake era como mi propio sol personal. Le daba un significado especial a todo, con solo estar presente y eso me llenaba de felicidad por completo.

El vacío en mi corazón sano y con el transcurso del tiempo el dolor desapareció.

Por eso, cuando tuve por primera vez a Jake entre mis brazos, hice un solemne juramento conmigo misma: no volver a sufrir por Edward Cullen nunca más.

Él y su familia se convirtieron en un recuerdo lejano que sumergí en mi memoria y enterré ahí para continuar con mi vida.

Sin embargo, había detalles que me impedían olvidarlos del todo.

Detalles como la cicatriz blanca y fría de mi muñeca.

Detalles como mi adicción a la adrenalina.

Detalles como la suave voz de terciopelo que escuchaba en mi cabeza cuando estaba cerca del peligro.

Después de que mis dedos entumidos batallaron un poco con las llaves, logré abrir la puerta. Rápidamente, encendí la luz y la calefacción, liberándome a tirones de las botas y los calcetines mojados.

Arrojé la cazadora y mis pantalones fríos sobre la alfombra y me arroje sobre la mullida cama, envolviéndome entre las cobijas.

Respiré profundamente, mientras me acurrucaba tratando de obtener un poco de calor.

En el aire flotaba un aroma a menta y flores, propio de los hoteles de paso en el norte del país y ahí escondido, también estaba ese olor a madera de pino que me resultó tan familiar.

Mire alrededor.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no dormía en una cama decente. Por lo regular dormía en el pequeño fotón de piel sintética de nuestra camioneta o en algún hotelucho que encontrábamos en el camino.

A pesar de lo importante de nuestro trabajo, el salario de un policía no era la gran cosa, por lo que nuestras posibilidades de quedarnos en un lugar decente se limitaban enormemente.

Esta habitación, sin embargo, era calida y acogedora, sencilla pero agradable para ser la de un hotel de esos.

Un cuadro en la habitación captó mi atención por unos instantes. Era el policromo de una hermosa playa, con grandes palmeras y un delicioso mar azul turquesa que mareaba de tanto esplendor.

Extrañaba el calor de Arizona. Extrañaba el sol…

-Adiós vacaciones…–refunfuñe y cubrí mi cabeza con las cobijas.

Cerré los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño, cuando un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

No era la primera vez que veía un cadáver. A pesar de mi intolerancia al olor de la sangre, había hecho infinidad de prácticas forenses durante mi adiestramiento y después, había interactuado con los cuerpos de victimas de homicidio y muertes sin respuesta por mas de cuatro años.

Ya estaba acostumbrada.

Pero ahora la situación era diferente.

Traté de eludir la situación, pero la chica del campus se había transformado en un fantasma mental, difícil de olvidar.

Su cuerpo frío e inerte sobre la plancha

El responsable había sido un vampiro.

* * *

Atravesé el blanco pasillo de servicios forenses, con Víctor siguiéndome como una sombra. Tomé un cubre boca de la bandeja de insumos de la entrada y di un par de golpes a la ventana de cristal, por donde se podía ver todo lo que ocurría en aquella fría habitación.

Los verdes ojos de Boris pestañearon un par de veces, indicándome que entrara.

Ahí también estaba Wilson.

-¿Cual es el dictamen?

Mi amigo tomó una carpeta y me mostró el informe que aún se encontraba sin firmar.

Su conclusión me dejó tan helada como cualquiera de los cuerpos que se guardaban en los frigoríficos de la morgue.

"Muerte por desangramiento"

-La causa fue una herida que atravesó la arteria carótida exterior y la interior. Fue un corte limpio. Encontré algunos fluidos en su cuerpo, pero aún estoy esperando los resultados de laboratorio.

-El patrón de la herida es poco común…como si fuera hecho por un arma curva…-intervino Wilson -estoy probando con diversos moldes ahora…

-Además-agregó Boris señalando las fotografías con close off –tiene moretones en todo el cuerpo. La coagulación indica que son antemortem.

-¿No hay hora de muerte? – musite entre dientes cuando mi vista de fijo en un campo en blanco en la hoja.

-Es un poco impreciso de determinar…-me contesto arrastrando la letra R –Debido a la nevada que cayo ayer en el Valle, su rigidez postmortem no es confiable.

La noche anterior había caído la primera tormenta de nieve del año sobre el Valle de Dartmouth y New Hampshire. Esa fue la razón por la cual nos presentamos en la Jefatura de Policía de aquel lugar, para enviar el informe de resultados a Washington. La mayor parte de los caminos estaban cerrados.

-El cuerpo estaba en campo abierto…y cuando llegamos no había huellas, ni rastros de sangre alrededor de ella…-invoque las imágenes de la escena en el campus.

-Tal y como aventuró Izzie…esta no es nuestra escena del crimen…-concluyó Wilson analizando las fotografías que el mismo había tomado y que ahora reposaban en una pizarra –quien hizo esto, debió ponerlo ahí por la mañana.

Boris me sentó en un banco de metal redondo y empezó a dar vueltas, lentamente con aire de preocupación.

-Revise sus manos y sus brazos –dijo de pronto -Están limpios, igual que sus uñas. No hay heridas defensivas

Torcí la boca.

-Probablemente lo conocía.

-Seguramente…pero si la conocía… ¿por qué habría de exponer a la víctima así?-Boris detuvo su juego y arrugo la frente, con un gesto incrédulo en el rostro –No le hubiera sido más fácil pasar desapercibido. Ocultar a la chica en otro lado, desmembrarla... esconderla en una ensenada, tirarla al río… ¿Por que tuvo que exhibirla de esa forma?

-Quizá se trata de sexo consensual que terminó en tragedia…

-No lo creo –contradijo Víctor a Wilson, mientras se llevaba los dedos a la barbilla acariciándola una y otra vez –La ausencia de sangre no se explica con eso.

-¿Un rito satánico, como el caso de Nueva Orleans?

-Tampoco. No creo que se trate de un rito satánico. No había símbolos en su cuerpo y no esta mutilada y no creo que se trate de un asesino inexperto. El ignoto tuvo el suficiente cuidado de abotonar sus prendas de nuevo, antes de abandonarla en el campus.

Medite un poco sobre su análisis, cuando mi memoria me golpeo.

¿Acomodar sus prendas?

Abrí los ojos como platos y giré mi rostro de uno a otro, buscando una respuesta. Los tres bajaron la mirada, avergonzados, por aquella pregunta que no atiné a hacer en voz alta.

-El examen indica que el muy bastardo la violó antes de asesinarla...

Un silencio incómodo surgió mientras nos mirábamos los unos a los otros.

-Las heridas que tenia en el interior de su vagina y el desgarramiento de su himen indican que la chica era virgen -Boris apretó los dientes cuando dijo esto.

Jadee inconscientemente.

Ese monstruo.

Analice la situación de nuevo, mientras miles de escenarios se formulaban en mi cabeza.

Volví la mirada hacia las fotografías de nuevo, brincando de una a otra, hasta que la realidad llegó a mí.

-¿Un trofeo…?–formulé en un hilo de voz

Rápidamente, Víctor puso el seguro en la puerta y bajo las persianas de la ventana de cristal. Arrastro aquella pizarra blanca y la puso frente a mí. Apreté inconscientemente el plumón rojo que colocó en mi mano y se susurró al oído.

-¿Qué vez?

-Necesidad…-garabatee en la pizarra, señalando una imagen.

Sentí revuelto el estómago, había una sensación de vértigo indescriptible girando a mí alrededor. Poco a poco, todo desapareció, quedando solo esa pizarra con fotografías y yo.

-¿Necesidad de que?- insistió una voz lejana.

-¿Poder…reconocimiento…dominio...?-cuestiono otra como un eco lejano.

- No…es algo más…- dije desesperada y de inmediato comencé a escribir sin sentido -…algo que no puede controlarse…necesidades básicas…primitivas…-dije enfocando mis ojos en las fotografías.-…sed…lujuria… dominio….

-¿Busca algo más…aceptación quizá?-inquirió una voz que no reconocí.

-No…el no necesita ser aceptado…es independiente y posesivo… controlado…

-¿Que más?

-Crueldad…gozo…satisfacción…disfrutó cada momento con ella.

-¿Para que la exhibió? ¿Para infundir miedo?

-No.

-¿Para marcar su territorio?

-No.

-¿Por odio?

-No, no…

-Quizá sea por poder o competencia

-No…no…no…

Un escalofriante chillido salio de quien sabe donde y todo quedó en silencio. Trague saliva antes de contestar

-Placer.

La sensación gruesa y áspera de una mano sobre mi rostro me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Me aferre a los brazos de Boris, quien me acurrucó mientras se movía suavemente hacia atrás y hacia delante para tranquilizarme.

-Tranquila…ya pasó…- musito contra mi cabeza mientras Víctor retiraba el plumón de mi mano y la pizarra.-Esta muy fría, Jefe.

-Llévala al hotel. Que tome un baño y que descanse.

Boris me tomó del brazo y me encaminó hacia la salida. Antes de salir, miré de reojo.

Mis otros dos compañeros observaban los garabatos sobre la pizarra con atención.

Wilson tomó un plumón negro y encerró en un círculo una palabra en particular escrita con mi propia letra.

Vampiro.

* * *

Había estado inquieta casi toda la noche tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero fue inútil.

Un vampiro era responsable de aquello.

Lo sabia por que había reconocido el patrón de la herida en el cuello de la víctima.

Era idéntico a la cicatriz que mi dedo índice acariciaba una y otra vez con insistencia.

La teoría que mi mente empezaba a formular sobre la muerte de Teresa Solís era dolorosa.

Había visto a Alice y a Edward en el campus, lo cual los situaba en el lugar de los hechos e implicaba a mi posible sospechoso.

Jasper.

Conociendo a los Cullen como creía conocerlos, ellos jamás hubieran dejado que algo así ocurriera. Con la habilidad de Edward para leer la mente y de Alice para ver el futuro, dudaba que hubiesen permitido que Jasper atacara a un humano.

Pero una vocecita en mi cabeza me recordó que Jasper tenía un control muy pobre sobre su sed y que tenía un don especial para manipular a las personas si quería.

Necesitaba ver sus ojos.

El mínimo rastro de color carmesí en ellos, sería más que evidente que Jasper había sido el culpable.

Eso sería todo lo que necesitaría para conocer la verdad.

Evidencias.

Sin embargo, no quería acercarme a los Cullen por que ahí estaría también él y sus hermosos ojos dorados, escudriñando en mi interior.

De nada me servía que Edward no pudiera leer mi mente, si mi corazón le avisaba con luces de Neón que mis sentimientos no habían cambiado del todo.

Pero tratándose de un asunto tan delicado, era imposible que rehuyera de él. Así que revise nuevamente la hoja que nos había brindado la secretaria del departamento de servicio social de la universidad.

La hoja de actividades de Teresa Solís, tres días antes de que fuera encontrada muerta en terrenos del campus. Las personas con las que había interactuado. Las últimas personas que la vieron con vida.

Saque un marcador fluorescente de mi mesa de noche y remarque un nombre en aquella lista.

Alice Cullen.

Suspiré profundamente.

Estaba segura de que Alice no sería la persona más adecuada para preguntarle sobre el tema, ya que mi principal sospechoso era su compañero, pero mi otra opción era mucho peor.

E. Cullen.

No quería averiguar si se trataba de Emmett o del otro miembro de la familia Cullen.

El timbre resonando en aquella habitación silenciosa me saco del trance.

Alcance de inmediato el telefono sobre la mesita de noche y contesté animadamente al reconocer el número.

-¿Bella?

-Hola Mamá. –le sonreí, a pesar de que no podía verme-¿Cómo están todos por allá?

-Muy bien, linda…Phil esta con Jake en este momento…le esta enseñando a jugar béisbol…

-Que bien...

-¿Qué dice el trabajo? Te oyes preocupada…

Suspire profundamente. Mi madre estaba tan perceptiva como siempre.

-No sucede nada…solo un caso que se esta poniendo difícil. Eso es todo. ¿Así que Jake quiere aprender a jugar béisbol? –inquirí tratando de cambiar de tema. Funcionó de inmediato.

-No para de hablar de eso… ¡Esta tan emocionado Bella! Me hubiera encantado que estuviera aquí para que lo saludaras. Ha preguntado mucho por ti, pero esta feliz por que estarás aquí el fin de semana.

Oh oh.

Maldito vampiro degenerado.

-Dile que lo extraño mucho, por favor. Trataré de hablarle hoy por la noche, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Tus vacaciones iniciaban este fin de semana, o no? –pregunto curiosa adivinando mi tono de voz.

-Si…pero…-titubee un poco a contestar-…tengo mucho trabajo…un caso nuevo…y….

5

4

3

2

1

-¡Isabella Swan! –respingué de inmediato alejando el teléfono de mi oído-¡Era precisamente por eso que no quería que eligieras esa carrera! ¡Charlie nunca tenía tiempo para convivir con nosotras…!

Gruñí internamente. Era muy fácil culpar a Charlie de todo cuando el ya no podía defenderse.

-Mamá, sabes que papá nunca lo hizo a propósito.

-Estas perdiendo los mejores años de tu vida por jugar a ser policía, Bella.

-Por favor… no empecemos de nuevo…sabes que me gusta mucho mi trabajo…te prometo que apenas termine esta investigación me tomaré mis vacaciones.

-Para cuando eso ocurra, Jake será una estrella consumada de los Play Offs…- bufó con desaliento.

El sonido de mi celular llegó como una campana de salvación. Revise el msj.

"Izzie. Apurat. T veo nl Lobby. B."

-Mamá…tengo que irme.

-Bella…-suspiro profundamente y agregó tras un par de segundos –que tengas suerte hija…cuídate mucho…

-Dale un beso a Jake de mi parte…Te quiero, mamá.

-Yo también.

-Saludos a Phil.

* * *

**Alice POV.**

Edward y yo entramos en el aula de la clase de tronco común, donde el cuchicheo morboso de los estudiantes rondaba entorno a un tema en específico.

La muerte de Teresa Solís.

Edward rodó los ojos y me jaló para que nos sentáramos juntos.

-Esto es el mismísimo purgatorio –dijo entredientes.

-No puedo creer que esta gente encuentre satisfacción en la muerte de otras personas…pensé que solo nos correspondía a nosotros reírnos de eso…-contesté en tono muy bajo.

-¿Crees que les divertiría ser nuestro desayuno hoy? –pregunto moviendo las cejas al estilo Emmett.

Ahogue mi risa.

-Definitivamente no.

El profesor entró en el aula y carraspeo un poco para llamar la atención de todos. Enseguida entró al salón de clases un sujeto muy alto, rubio y de ojos verdes y junto a él, apareció Bella Swan.

-Buenos días señores. Los detectives quieren hablar con ustedes.

-Señores. Soy el Detective Lombardinni y ella es la Detective Swan. Los siguientes alumnos se presentarán en la Oficina del Rector de inmediato. –dijo aquel hombre con un peculiar acento ruso que me recordó a Tania.

-Alberic Rico Eleanor, Bennett Frederick, Cullen Mary Alice, Goldsmith Lucy, Monroy Donaji, Sheridan Margaret, Travis Joshua y Wooldroth Damon

Bella levanto su vista del listado que sostenia entre sus manos. Sus ojos viajaron rapidamente por el salón y fruncio la boca.

-De pie por favor, señores -ordenó en un tono fuerte al ver que nadie, salvo yo, levantaba la mano.

-Llevalos con Victor para que los interrogue -dijo el ruso apartandola hacia la puerta, pasando el brazo por su cintura de un modo que hizo gruñir a mi hermano.

[I]"No intervengas en su vida"[/I]-dije con el pensamiento.

-Por favor, sigan a la Detective Swan -nos ordeno el detective Lombardinni de inmediato.

Edward se giró hacia mi con angustia en el rostro y solo me encogi de hombros.

"Esperame aqui..."

-Salgan rapido señores- ordenó el profesor.

Los alumnos y yo seguimos a Bella a través de los pasillos, indicandonos donde sentarnos. las sillas estaban colocadas a lo largo del pasillo de la administracion, pero no habia nadie ahí.

Un detective nos vigilaban desde el escritorio de la secretaria del rector, con gesto escrupuloso.

Bella aparecio frente a nosotros y llamó al primero de la lista.

-Alberich Rico Eleanor. Pasa por favor.

La chica me dirigió una mirada y entro a la oficina del rector con su corazon zumbandole en los oidos.

Bella cerró la puerta y caminó hacia el otro extremo del pasillo donde se recargo en la pared y centro su atención en mi.

Una visión comenzó a tomar forma en mi mente.

Bella y yo en la oficina del rector. Ella recargada en la mesa de Rector mirándome con ese gesto sereno y tranquilo, casi perturbador que ahora tenía.

Yo con mis dedos entrelazándose unos con otros, nerviosa, angustiada.

La pregunta que salió de sus labios me dejó pasmada.

-Dime la verdad Alice… ¿fue Jasper?

* * *

**Matta ne!**


	6. Virgen e Inocente

**Ohaio!**

**Soy feliz! No imaginé que la idea les interesara tanto... Gracias a todas y todos por sus RWs... las ideas y yo les estamos agradecidos (Por cierto, las ideas son las vocecillas que me hablan cuando escribo... je...!)**

**¿Que fue le paso a Bella? Eso lo sabran pronto.. no coman ansias... pero tomen en cuenta que ella tiene talento para lo sobrenatural.. de acuerdo?**

**¿Bella acepto a Jacob?, Si, pero esa tambien es una historia larga de contar... la idea sigue gritandome en la cabeza "ESCRIBEME!" pero trato de ignorarla mientras acomodo a las otras gruñonas que me hablan al mismo tiempo...**

**¿Pueden creer que algunas son muy mandonas?**

**Ne... Bueno...como les iba diciendo... gracias por seguirme, por adoptar mis historias... No se pierdan la adaptacion! La trama esta buenisima...**

**Ok. No las torturare mas... Besos a todas!**

**Matta ne!**

**Disclaimer: Crepusculo y sus personajes son propiedad de SM, pero la historia guajira es mia ... Nee... XD**

* * *

"El crimen mata a la inocencia para conseguir un premio y la inocencia lucha con todas sus fuerzas contra los intentos del crimen".

**Maximilien de Robespierre, político y revolucionario francés**

**Capitulo 5: Virgen e Inocente **

-¡Atención! ¡Saludar…ya!

En automático, el personal adopto la posición de firmes a la voz de mando y el himno se empezó a sonar al compás de la banda de guerra. Orgullosa, levanté mi mano derecha rozando apenas con los dedos índice y medio extendidos, el costado derecho de mi frente.

Moví los ojos discretamente hacia el reloj de la torre, para checar la hora.

Eran exactamente las 05:45 del día.

Ni el frio de la madrugada, ni la penumbra que aun nos envolvía eran pretexto para no cumplir con la jornada de cada mañana.

Izar la bandera a toda asta y rendirle honores.

Ahora podía ver con claridad, porque a pesar de que Charlie deseara pasar más tiempo conmigo, no dudaba ni por un instante quedarse a doblar turno o salir de madrugada a cumplir con su trabajo, incluso en mi época de zombie.

Mi padre estaba muy comprometido con su trabajo. La policía se había convertido en su madre, esposa e hija.

Pero no podía culparlo. La responsabilidad recae en manos de un guardián de la ley sin importar el hambre, el frío, la enfermedad o el miedo que sienta.

-ATENCIÓN ESTE PERSONAL…FIRMES ¡YA!

El comandante de la academia se acerco a paso lento pero seguro hacia el centro de la plaza cívica y nos observó críticamente mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro como fiera enjaulada.

No pude evitar gemir en mi mente. Era la misma mirada de cada mañana. Ya conocía la historia.

Nos haría correr como potros desbocados a lo largo de la pista del Infante, hasta que –literalmente-sacáramos los hígados.

-POR EL FLANCO DERECHO… ¡YA!

Lleve mis brazos a la altura de mi pecho y comenzamos el trote mientras una gélida corriente de aire resoplaba entre las filas de los aspirantes y golpeaba mi rostro. Apreté un poco la mandíbula, para evitar que me castañearan los dientes. Aquella inesperada caricia del viento trajo a mi mente una memoria dolorosa.

El suave y frío tacto de Edward.

Cerré los ojos desechando el recuerdo de inmediato. ¡Idiota! Gruñi en mi interior. Quería golpearme a mi misma. Nunca más…opté por concentre en el golpeteo sincronizado de nuestros pasos y volví a abrirlos.

No podía creer lo que veía.

Apenas escapando de la penumbra de las nubes, se asomaban los primeros rayos del día. El cielo estaba teñido de una gama de colores que iban desde el marrón hasta el dorado, pasando por carmín y naranja.

Suspiré esperanzada.

Ese día prometía ser hermoso. Podía sentir como la sola presencia del sol cambiaba los ánimos de todos, incluyendo al comandante Whitney, quien comenzó a vociferar alegremente una arenga, que todos repetimos al trote.

* * *

**Edward POV**

El trayecto de regreso a casa había sido silencioso. Incómodo y silencioso.

Al llegar, apresure el paso hacia mi habitación, tratando de evitar el contacto con el resto del mundo.

Quería estar solo.

Jasper me dirigió una mirada fruncida en cuanto me vio entrar.

"¿Edward?" Me llamó preocupado al notar mi estado de ánimo.

Evite al resto de la familia por todo el día tratando de analizar con mente fría la situación.

Bella siempre había sido valiente -hasta llegar a la imprudencia-pero aun seguía siento frágil y humana.

Cálida y vulnerable.

¿Cómo había podido yo dejarla sin protección en un mundo tan malvado como este?

Tal vez… quizá…podría vigilarla de lejos…como en Port Angeles. De lejos. Solo para estar seguro de que esta bien.

-Evita intervenir en su vida – me sentenció mi hermana - Ese fue el destino que escogió. Grábatelo en la cabeza.

Condenada enana. ¿Ahora ella me leía la mente?

Entonces Alice y yo tuvimos nuestra primera discusión real en 10 años.

Yo sabia que en el fondo, Alice extrañaba muchísimo a Bella, pero no quería exponer a Jasper a otra tentación de ese tipo.

Mi hermana no era egoísta, simplemente no estaba dispuesta a perder a su compañero de esa forma.

Pero si era cuidadoso, ni Alice ni Bella tendrían por que enterarse de mis actividades extracurriculares. Podría protegerla sin ser visto. Sin convertirme en una amenaza para su futuro.

-"Renunciaste a ella"-exclamo la voz mental de Alice desde fuera de mi habitación –"No intervengas"

¿Soy yo o aquello había sido un ultimátum?

Entonces definitivamente Alice no me apoyaría.

¿Acaso solo podría volver a marcharme?

* * *

Al dia siguiente, Jasper me observo con curiosidad mientras conducía hacia la universidad. Aunque el no podía leer nuestra mente, ni escucharnos, podía sentir la tensión entre Alice y yo.

La mañana transcurrió tan aburrida como otras, solo que con una pequeña variante.

Los comentarios de pasillo fueron un extra a mi cansada y ya fastidiada mente. A veces de verdad me sorprendía en la forma en la que el morbo trabaja en el cerebro de las personas.

La manera en que sus retorcidas imaginaciones deforman la realidad hasta convertirla en basura.

Margaret Sheridan era un claro ejemplo.

"Hubieran visto la manera en que trató al pobre de Ethan -dijo a sus compañeras esa mañana-La tipa es de lo peor…lo ataco como si se tratara del peor de los delincuentes. Deberíamos quejarnos con sus jefes, denunciarla por abuso de poder y que la despidan"

A pesar de haber cumplido ya un siglo de edad, aun me resultaba difícil comprender mentes como la de Margaret. No es que fueran misteriosas como la de Bella, sino porque eran como pozos obscuros, sin fondo.

La novia "oficial" del chico Bradley había aventurado las intenciones de su compañero con la detective Swan, asi que lejos de culparlo, le justificaba culpándola a ella.

-"Paso toda la noche en esa fría cárcel por culpa de la estúpida esa…¡pero si ella fue quien lo provoco!"

Gruñí sin intención, convirtiendo el trozo de pan que sostenía en la mano, en finas boronas.

-¿Sucede algo, pequeño Eddie? –cuestiono Emmett con ojos curiosos y nada disimulados hacia los lados.

La mirada de Sandrine Couturier, la reciente adición al equipo de porristas no paso inadvertida para él. Mi hermano le guiño un ojo, provocando que el sonrojo traicionara a la chica.

-Emmett…-siseo Rosalie -…voy a dejarte a "dieta" el próximo siglo si sigues con tus idioteces.

-No te enojes Rose…Emy-bebé es solo tuyo.-musito en un suave ronroneo – de hecho…quiere ver a su mama hoy en la noche…

-Bueno, si Emmy-bebé viene esta noche a visitarme, tal vez pueda considerar de nuevo tu castigo.

Oh Dios.

Código rojo.

Gemí, ocultando mi rostro entre mis brazos avergonzado por sus imágenes mentales e intenté concentrarme en la inmortalidad del cangrejo.

Quién dijo que leer mentes era genial, no tenia ni idea de lo que decía. Emmett había provocado la ira de Rosalie con premeditación. Le encantaba tener que recurrir al juego de Emmy-Bebé para conciliarse con ella.

-Podrían controlar sus pensamientos por favor…

Emmett solo se carcajeo y movió la cabeza, mientras Rosalie me fulminaba con la mirada.

-Pero que aburrido eres…-bramo en tono muy bajo, apenas perceptible para el oído humano y agregó sin piedad mentalmente- "Si tanto te abruma nuestra relación, ve a buscar consuelo tu solo, si sabes a lo que me refiero" –y agregó una sugerencia mental que me estremeció por completo.

A veces Rosalie era horrible, de verdad.

No es que nunca hubiera recurrido a "eso"…solo que hacía años que no pensaba en la autosatisfacción como forma de vida…siete años para ser exacto…

¡Qué vergüenza!

Una ola de tranquilidad me invadió poco a poco. Levante mi rostro y le dirigí a Jasper una media sonrisa, agradecido.

"De nada"

-¿Qué saben de lo que sucedió ayer en el campus? –cuestiono tomando su lugar junto a Alice y pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros. -Las emociones del alumnado me tienen abrumado…

Lo miré con atención.

Jasper estaba extrañamente tranquilo…muy lejos de estar abrumado

¿Por qué estaba mintiendo?

Me adentre en su mente, pero me bloqueó, centrando su atención en un pasaje de la guerra civil

-La victima se llamaba Teresa Solís- dije con cautela, intrigado por su comportamiento.

Emmett abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Tete? ¿La chica del recorrido por el campus? –Alice contestó a su pregunta con un asentimiento.

-¡Que lastima! -suspiró y se cruzó de brazos - Era una chica realmente agradable. Te hubiera encantado conocerla, bebé. Sus chistes eran buenísimos.

Rose peino con sus delgados dedos la frente de Emmett con aire amoroso.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-preguntó ella con gesto compungido.

-No se sabe aún- Alice mantenía su mirada hacia el frente sin ver nada realmente.-Supongo que deberíamos dejárselo a la Policía, que ellos hagan sus averiguaciones. No debemos intervenir.

Resoplé y tomando mis cosas, salí del comedor.

-¿Y ahora que pasa con él?

-Nada, lo mismo de siempre.

-Cascarrabias…

-Sera mejor si lo acompaño…

Alice vino detrás de mí de inmediato. Camino a mi paso, pero no cruzamos ni una sola palabra durante el trayecto al salón. El silencio era incomodo… extraño viniendo de ella.

"¿Sigues molesto conmigo?" –pregunto mentalmente, volviéndose hacia mí con un tierno puchero.

-No…solo que me duele que tengas tanta razón.

"Ella estará bien"

-¿Que va a suceder con el caso?

-Hummm….-entrecerró sus ojos concentrándose –No puedo ver nada –exclamo al paso de un par de minutos, con una gesto de contrariedad que daba risa- Es extraño…me he quedado ciega….no puedo ver el futuro…

-De este caso….-corregí

-Exacto –dijo con petulancia vislumbrando las altas y bajas del mercado de valores –Deberías invertir en las acciones de petróleo esta semana….te irá muy bien…

Ambos reímos y entramos al salón. El murmullo en general seguía siendo el mismo de la cafetería.

* * *

Bella observaba a Alice con un gesto de tranquilidad abrumador, mientras cerraba la puerta de rectoría. Un extraño sentimiento de deja vu me invadió.

Había regresado 7 años atrás, a mis antiguas costumbres en Forks.

Observar a Bella a través de los ojos de otras personas.

Sin embargo, estaba inquieto. Ya había escuchado la pregunta antes de que formulara una y otra vez en la mente de Alice, quien retorcía los dedos, visiblemente nerviosa.

-Hola Bella….

-Hola Alice.

-Así que… policía…

-Tan extraño te parece? –cuestionó con acritud

-No debería…lo llevas en la sangre –sonrió por lo irónico de su expresión -¿cómo esta Charlie?

Los ojos de Bella se entrecerraron…el color la abandonó por un instante y bajo el rostro.

-Murió hace 5 años...

-Lo lamento…yo no sabía…-Alice se disculpo

-Claro que no…-admitió agitando la cabeza –No deberías…

Bella bufó, cruzando los brazos y se sonrió con dolor, mientras aquella pequeña arruga volvia a aparecer de nuevo en su frente

-Supongo que sabrás para que te he pedido que vinieras.

Mi hermana asintió.

-Eres una de las últimas personas que vio a Teresa Solís con vida…

-Tete nos dio un recorrido por el campus…a los de nuevo ingreso quiero decir…

Alice dio una mirada rápida hacia el escritorio, hacia la lista de personas que deberían ser interrogadas y vislumbro un nombre sin tachar.

E. Cullen.

-Creo que te falto llamar a uno de tus testigos.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron como platos, en aquella graciosa expresión que ocupaba al ser descubierta en algo….

Gruñí frustrado por no poder leer su mente de nuevo…saber la razón por la cual el sonrojo se extendía desde su rostro hacia las orejas.

Mi cerebro tardó un poco en percatarse de lo que sucedía.

Emmett acostumbrada a acompañar a Alice el dia de las inscripciones, en lugar de Jasper. A mi hermano le encantaba darse a conocer y despertar el suspenso entre los estudiantes, medir su terreno, como el decía.

Infundir miedo desde el principio, para mantener alejados a los humanos.

E. Cullen.

Emmett Cullen.

¿Por qué no había llamado Bella a Emmett también para tomar su declaración?

Bueno, la respuesta era simple.

E. Cullen también podría hacer sido Edward Cullen.

El sentimiento de decepción recorrió todo mi ser. Ella no quería hablar conmigo.

¡Tonto iluso! Me dijo una voz en la cabeza ¡Claro que no quiere hablar contigo! ¡La abandonaste! ¿Recuerdas?

Bella descruzó sus brazos y asintió para sí misma. Estiro su brazo hacia atrás y tomo del escritorio una carpeta que le ofreció a mi hermana. Alice parpadeó un poco contrariada por el cambio de decisión.

-¿Por qué hablar con los pies, si puedes entenderte con la cabeza, cierto?

-¿Qué es esto? –cuestionó Alice tomando la carpeta entre sus manos.

-Es el dictamen forense de Teresa Solís –dijo aquello sin miramientos y con un extraño tono de ira contenida que nunca había visto en ella.

Alice comenzó a pasar una hoja tras otra, con la descripción completa del análisis forense. Adicionalmente, se encontraban las fotografías que el detective Wilson había tomado en el campus y otras, aventuré por el ambiente, dentro de la morgue.

"Oh Dios Mío" –repetía Alice una y otra vez en su mente, asimilando las imágenes.

- Fue completamente desangrada…- explicó -…Nuestro analista jamás hubiera dado con su tipo de sangre de no haber sido por las laceraciones que tenía en las caras internas de los muslos... Por el daño que había en su vagina, pudimos percatarnos de que era virgen. El ignoto la violo con tal fuerza que de haber sobrevivido jamás hubiera sido capaz de procrear.

Apreté los dientes cuando la ponzoña inundó mi garganta. La imagen era aterradora…horripilante…pero no más que la realidad.

Aquella inocente humana había sufrido terriblemente. La muerte, había sido una bendición.

La respiración de mi hermana comenzó a hacerse más pesada. Sus dedos temblorosos, pasaron las páginas, mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza para no dejar escapar los sollozos.

-Fue torturada, fue golpeada y abusada en irrepetidas ocasiones. Y luego fue asesinada.

Alice mantuvo su cabeza gacha al terminar de leer el expediente. El corazón de Bella latía desbocado, esperando una respuesta. Finalmente, levanto su rostro para enfrentarla.

-Jasper no tuvo nada que ver en esto…-aseguró con voz firme, sosteniéndole la mirada- …el no sería capaz de hacer algo asi…

-Claro que no. He visto a Jasper esta mañana.

¡Ah! Asi que era eso lo que me ocultaba…el muy desgraciado…

-No entiendo…vi que…tu lo acusabas a el…

-Tendras que disculparme –admitió avergonzada –Jasper me aconsejo que pensara en ello cuando te viera…Sabia que no huirías de mi, intentando convencerme de su inocencia…

-¿Asi que eso te dijo?- murmuro mas para sí misma. Jasper iba a pagar duramente que la hiciera pasar por aquello.

-No te enojes con el….-suplico adivinando las intenciones de mi hermana –Solo quería ayudarme para que habláramos a solas. Yo vi sus ojos…eran como los tuyos…sé que él no tuvo nada que ver, pero hay otros…

El sentimiento de alivio que invadió a Alice, me llegó también a mí.

Destense los dedos de mi mano izquierda y vislumbre las marcas que había dejado en la madera del pupitre…me reí internamente recordando que aquella acción era la repetición de una sucedida hacía muchos años atrás.

Rápidamente pulvericé los bordes que tenían la forma de mis dedos, dejando sólo un agujero desigual y una pila de virutas en el suelo, que dispersé con el pie,

-Entonces…no entiendo….¿acaso piensas que Carlisle?-volvió a preguntar mi hermana tan confundida como yo.

Bella entreabrió los labios, desconcertada.

-Ay por favor! –exclamó de inmediato – Claro que no! Por experiencia propia, sé que Carlisle es absolutamente incapaz de hacer algo como eso… es el vampiro mas controlado que conozco.

-Entonces… -cuestiono confundida -¿crees que Emmett o Edward?

-De haber sido Emmett, a estas alturas no sería más que un puñado de ceniza. Rosalie jamás hubiera disculpado algo como eso. En cuanto al otro….-pude ver con dolor, como se debatía entre decir mi nombre o no –debido a la connotación del crimen, estoy buscando a alguien que encuentra placer produciendo dolor físico en otros. Edward…no entra en esa categoría…además…tu hermano es virgen…

¡¿Qué?

Alice se llevó una mano a la boca tratando de contener una carcajada inminente.

"Lo siento Eddie!"- se disculpo una y otra vez en su mente.

-¿Tú que sabes sobre eso?

-Detective… ¿recuerdas? –dijo señalando la estrella de metal, incrustada en una identificación que portaba en su cinturón – La observación es mi trabajo…

¡Pero qué mundo tan extraño era este!

¿Qué había de malo en ser virgen?

En mi tiempo, llegar virgen al matrimonio era cuestión de principios…un símbolo de pureza y orgullo…de valor…

Después de aquella terrible década de los 70´s, los humanos habían tomado el estandarte de "la liberación sexual" y se enfrascaron en una ola de lujuria incontrolable.

Que Emmett sacara esa conclusión y se burlara de mi era de esperarse. Todos en mi familia estaban igual de enfermos que él….sexopatas sin control….

…pero que ella se diera cuenta…era….vergonzoso…

-Entonces…-Alice carraspeo un par de veces enfocándose de nuevo en el tema– ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? No entiendo.

Ya éramos dos.

-¿Qué sabes algo sobre lo que sucedió con Teresa?

-No pude ver nada…ni antes ni después….de hecho –Alice frunció los labios y agregó-…ni siquiera pude verte a ti.

Bella correspondió a su preocupación, llevándose los dedos a la cabeza.

-¿Y… el…pudo ver algo?

Deje de respirar ante su gesto. Ella se refería a mí.

-No…el tampoco pudo ver nada…

Bella volvió a cruzar los brazos.

-Jasper me dijo que ayer tampoco pudo sentir nada…es extraño…

Permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes. Repetinamente los ojos de Bella brillaron en aquella forma especial...cuando descubria algo.

-Podría tratarse de un vampiro con habilidades….

Alice la observo sorprendida.

"Demasiado lista"-me dijo con su pensamiento

-Es posible…

-Alice… ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

-¡Claro! –exclamó poniéndose de pie en un salto y aplaudiendo – ¡Pídeme lo que quieras!

Bella saco una libreta de su cazadora y tomando un boligrafo negro del escritorio se lo ofrecio a mi hermana.

-Anota la dirección de tu casa. Necesito hablar con Carlisle.

* * *

**¿Quién merece una mordidita?**


	7. Cuentos de terror 1era Parte

OHAIO GIRLS!

**EN VIISTA DE QUE ESTAMOS ANSIOSAS... ME PERMITI PUBLICAR EL DIA DE HOY. COMO SE HABRAN DADO CUENTA, LO HAGO CADA VEZ QUE TENGO TIEMPO.**

**SIN MAS PREAMBULOS!**

**DISFRUTEN!**

**DISCLAIMER: CREPÚSCULO Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SM, PERO LA HISTORIA Y ALGUNOS SUJETILLOS SON PARTE DE MIS IDEAS.**

* * *

"Podemos perdonar fácilmente a un niño que teme la oscuridad, la verdadera tragedia es cuando los hombres temen la luz".

**Platón**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 6: Cuentos de Terror (Primera Parte)**

Todo a mí alrededor era oscuridad.

Suspire acongojada, al percatarme que mi lámpara de pilas y el castañeo de mis propios dientes serian toda la compañía que podría esperar en el pasillo de los dormitorios Z3.

Titirite a causa del frío y me oville de inmediato, en un intento vano por guardar un poco de calor, cuando un sonido proveniente al otro lado del pasillo me hizo dar un brinco. Gire el rostro hacia las puertas de cristal que daban hacia la parte exterior del edificio y alumbre con mi lámpara de mano.

La bruma había descendido lo suficiente para imposibilitar cualquier rastro de visibilidad hacia la plaza cívica.

Las reglas en la Academia del FBI en Quántico, Virginia eran muy específicas. Nadie, a excepción de la guardia en turno, podía estar deambulando por los pasillos a medianoche.

Por ello, sabia que nadie podría estar despierto y a las 300 de la madrugada en aquel lugar conmigo.

Nadie, al menos, que fuera humano.

Conforme avanzaba a través del silencioso e inmenso pasillo, mi miedo se acrecentó. La escena me recordó aquellas películas de suspenso en las que la victima es acechada desde las sombras por el monstruo y mi imaginación revoloteo cuando baraje de la infinidad de posibilidades.

_Vampiros._

_Hombres lobos._

_Fantasmas._

Trague saliva al pensar en lo último.

Quise darme una bofetada mental, tratando de calmarme.

Diane y Latifah, las chicas con las que compartía dormitorio me habían relatado la historia del Cadete; aquel desafortunado chico que había caído desde lo alto de la litera en la cual dormía y muerto a causa de un golpe en la cabeza. Los preceptores aseguraban que su fantasma rondaba los pasillos de la academia, custodiando a los reclutas, protegiéndolos de la maldad y castigando sus faltas.

Tres años atrás, me habría reído de una historia así… pero ahora….

Después de haber comprobado con mis propios ojos, la existencia de un mundo sobrenatural, dudaba de todo.

Mi mano aferró el picaporte al tiempo que mi corazón rebotando en mi pecho y la adrenalina al tope, , debatiéndome entre salir o no a verificar el origen de aquel ruido.

"_Bella… da media vuelta y regresa ahora mismo"_

Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro al escuchar aquella voz de terciopelo y entonces... abrí la puerta.

* * *

**Bella POV**

En cuanto emprendí la marcha por la ruta que Alice me indico, sentí que todo a mí alrededor era familiar. El verdor, los árboles y el frío; la ruta de terracería… la hermosa casa blanca de altos ventanales que empezaba a vislumbrar en medio del espesor del bosque.

Mis recuerdos inmediatamente me llevaron 7 años atrás, al húmedo y frío Forks. La primera vez que fui visite la casa de los Cullen.

"_No eres buena para mi…no perteneces a mi mundo"_

El dolor me atravesó el corazón como una aguja de tejer al recordar aquellas palabras. La ira que me inundo repentinamente me obligo a apretar mis nudillos.

Nunca me amó. Sólo fui un entretenimiento.

-¿Qué va mal, Izzie?

Parpadee un par de veces, para enfocarme en la realidad de nuevo. Mi compañero me observaba con gesto analítico y sus ojos viajaron hacia el agarre tenso sobre el volante. Al contemplarme en sus profundos ojos azules, me sentí avergonzada…como si de repente estuviera desnuda.

-Nada…- fingí inocencia y enfoqué la mirada de nuevo en el camino.

-¿Todo bien con Jake?

-Muy bien. –dije automáticamente -Le llame anoche, pero ya estaba dormido… No quise despertarlo… Jugó su primer partido ayer, hizo tres carreras…-¡Ah! –exclamó sin quitar su mirada de mi.

-Debes estar muy orgullosa de él.-No tanto como René o Phil…-reí - …Se pavonearon con él por todo el vecindario.

-Ja ja…pobre chico… necesitara un psicólogo después de eso…y… ¿cómo están ellos?

-Ellos están bien…-murmuré contrariada por su cuestionamiento -¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Hummm….haz estado muy ausente estos días... desde el otro día en la morgue…-explico lentamente en su peculiar y casi olvidado acento los ojos con sorpresa. Había aprendido a disimilar mis emociones a la perfección, e incluso a engañar a un polígrafo como parte de mi entrenamiento. Boris, sin embargo, me conocía como la palma de su mano.

-No te entiendo…-fingi inocencia.

-Haz estado extraña.

Gemí internamente. ¿Por qué de todos los hombres, tenia Boris que fijarse tanto en mis reacciones?

-Vamos…puedes contarme…-insistió. Estacioné el vehiculo frente a la casa de los Cullen. Solté el cinturón de seguridad y salí del auto, rodeándolo hasta quedar de frente a mi compañero.

-Agradezco tu preocupación…pero estoy bien… -mentí -Es solo que extraño mucho a Jake… esta viviendo los mejores años de su vida y no estoy ahí para él…algún día me reclamará que no le haya prestado atención.

-Estas haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por el futuro de los dos. Sería una ingratitud de su parte…

-Los seres humanos somos ingratos por naturaleza, Boris. –suspiré.

Estaba mintiéndole desde luego, pero solo en parte. La realidad es que me abrumaba la presencia de Edward…

¿Cómo le podría explicar eso a mi mejor amigo?

Vampiros y hombres lobos…coexistiendo en el mismo mundo con nosotros...

Aún cuando Boris fuera mi amigo, el rumor llegaría a Asuntos Internos que estaría detrás de mi expediente psicológico preguntándose como una loca esquizofrénica que alucina con seres mitológicos fue aceptada en el FBI.

Ahora estaba segura de que "cierto episodio" de depresión en Forks no me ayudaría a pagar los estudios universitarios de Jake.

Levante la mirada hacia el cielo, tratando de poner en orden mis ideas.

Bien, Swan, pon buena cara.

-Anunciaron una tormenta de nieve hoy… -agregue resignada –Démonos prisa.

-Huuu… –exclamo al contemplar la mansión de los Cullen -¿De donde dices que conoces a este doctor?

-Sus hijos estudiaron conmigo en Forks…

-¿Qué tipo de medico es tu amigo, Izzie? ¿Psicólogo criminal? ¿Experto Forense? ¿Perfilista?

Boris camino conmigo a través del jardín de los Cullen. Durante el breve lapso de tiempo entre el vehiculo y la puerta principal, me miro en un par de ocasiones, enarcando las cejas.

-Es medico cirujano, B…-admití cuando me miro por tercera vez.

-¿Entonces que hacemos aquí? –pregunto curioso.

-Créeme cuando te digo que él puede saber mas sobre nuestro ignoto, de lo que nos diría un experto titulado

Esme apareció con una gran sonrisa, en el pórtico, antes de que llegáramos hasta ahí. Mi tensión desapareció cuando avanzó hacia nosotros y me rodeo con un tierno abrazo.

-¡Bella!

-Hola Esme…

Habían pasado 7 años desde que los Cullen se fueron de Forks y ella seguía siendo tan hermosa que solo verla, dolía en el alma. Pero eso no me sorprendió. Lo que llamó mi atención fue la expresión curiosa de su rostro, que se debatía entre una extraña mezcla de anhelo y nostalgia cuando me analizo críticamente.

-Edward no exageró. Te has puesto hermosa…

Sentí el rubor traicionero sobre mi rostro.

_Cambia de tema, Bella._

-Esme…Él es mi compañero, el oficial Alexei Lombardinni.

-Un placer, señora Cullen -Boris dio un paso hacia el frente y depositó un suave beso en el dorso de la mano de Esme, quien parpadeo confundida.

_¿Y deslumbrada?_

-Carlisle se retraso un poco -dijo un poco nerviosa - Una cirugía de emergencia lo retuvo en el hospital… pero pasen por favor…

Entramos en la gran estancia. Su diseño era muy semejante al de su casa en Forks. Cortinas de gasa blanca, muebles de madera relucientes y una gran sala de piel color miel. Sobre el enlucido de madera, descansaban hermosas alfombras persas, de colores de la tierra, naranjas y dorados.

-Bella…

Gire mis ojos hacia las hermosas escaleras de marfil y madera de la estancia.

Si la memoria humana actuaba como un colador, la mía definitivamente era un sistema de drenaje completo. Había llegado a esa conclusión, cuando centre mi atención en la persona parada al final de las escaleras, de sedoso cabello cobrizo, tersa y marfileña piel, pupilas doradas y rostro de Dios Griego.

Lo había olvidado y mis recuerdos no le hacían justicia a su belleza.

Ignoré la forma en que su voz acaricio mi nombre. Lo único que deseaba era desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, esconderme bajo una roca, donde su belleza inhumana no me alcanzara nunca.

Donde no fuera posible que volviera a enamorarme de él.

* * *

**Edward POV**

A veces me pregunto, si es verdad que existe un cielo y un infierno donde pagar nuestros pecados. Lo digo, principalmente, por que los celos y la ansiedad han transformado mi existencia en una especie de purgatorio, en el que cada día voy pagando una a una mis faltas.

_Eso deberia contar ¿o nó?_

Si fuera humano, me hubiera echado a llorar en mi habitación como un adolescente, deprimido por la expresión del rostro en aquella mujer que amaba más que a nada en este mundo.

_Isabella Swan._

_Bella._

Había estado tan emocionado con la idea de volver a tenerla en casa, como en "aquellos buenos tiempos", que no había había anticipado las consecuencias de mis acciones...No pude evitar llamarla cuando la vi entrando a la estancia. Ella giro sus ojos marrones hacia mí y me contemplo por unos breves segundos.

Sentí como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y en esos breves instantes me perdí en lo profundo de su mirada, hasta que la realidad me cayó de golpe, como agua fría, cuando ella ignoro mi presencia.

"_Lo siento, hijo"_ – el pensamiento de Esme fue inmediato _-"Solo dale tiempo"_

Me lo merecía por estúpido.

Guarde mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y camine hacia la estancia sintiéndome terrible conmigo mismo.

Esme charló por largo rato con Bella, dándole detalles a medias de su vida… Boris, su compañero estaba distraído, contemplando las pinturas y los libros de la estancia, pero su atención estaba centrada en la expresión preocupada que Bella tenía en su rostro durante el breve viaje hasta nuestra casa.

Admito que desde aquella vez en el salón de Literatura, cuando él rodeo su delicada figura con un brazo, perdí la razón. Fue por eso que me aposte frente a mi piano y lo observe en silencio, considerando si era…err…mi rival. Un solo vistazo me bastó para darme cuenta que este hombre, estaba muy lejos de ser un Mike Newton o aquel mocoso de la reserva Quileute.

Aquellos hormonales chicos de la adolescencia no le llegaban a los talones a este ruso. Incluso yo no era más que un puberto junto a él.

Repentinamente sentí pánico.

_¿Acaso él y Bella..?_

Hurgué en sus pensamientos con afán de saber si él era más que su compañero.

En mi interior me repetí a mi mismo que no debería entrometerme en su vida. La distancia entre Bella y yo era solo responsabilidad…

¿Qué más daba si este chico de descomunales proporciones era su compañero?

Hice un gran esfuerzo para no bailar de la emoción cuando distinguí el amor fraternal que predicaba con devoción hacia ella. Boris no la venia como su compañera de vida. Era su hermanita menor…la compañera de sus guardias nocturnas, la amiga que robaba comida para compartirla con él…era quien había arriesgado su placa para investigar quienes habían sido sus verdaderos padres.

Me sonreí como bobo al pensar lo valiosa que era esta mujer.

-¡Que barbaridad! –exclamó mi madre –No les he ofrecido nada, ¿gustan café o té?

-No es necesario, Esme…

-¡Claro que sí! –refutó -¿Quiere ayudarme, Oficial?

El chico mostró una gran sonrisa y avanzó junto a mi madre hacia la cocina.-Desde luego, señora…

"_Tienes sólo unos minutos, Edward, sé sutil"_

Su pensamiento me tomó por sorpresa. Mi madre había orquestado una inocente y perfecta farsa para darme tiempo a solas con Bella. Aquella era una cualidad innata en las mujeres de la familia. Bella se levantó de su sitio y de dedico a observar por la ventana de la estancia el paisaje nevado que rodeaba la casa.

Jugué un poco con los acordes, formando melodías hasta que una gran idea llegó hacia mi mente. Lentamente, deje mis dedos bailar sobre las teclas de marfil, hasta que la melodía comenzó a tomar forma.

Vi de reojo, como se tensó y giró hacia mí con ojos incrédulos, con la misma expresión de un venado que no puede apartar los ojos de las luces del auto que esta a punto de atropellarle.

Si.

Ella había reconocido su canción…

Su nana.

Aproveche su momento de perplejidad para hablarle, empleando mi tono de voz más persuasivo.

-Dime Bella… ¿cuál es tu color favorito hoy?

* * *

-¿Vas a explicarme para que demonios quieres entrar a los archivos del FBI, pequeño Eddie?

Emmett había improvisado un burdo adaptador satelital y un bloqueador temporal de direcciones IP, con piezas de su consola de videojuegos y partes del recién adquirido – y también recién fallecido - televisor de plasma de la estancia. Sus conocimientos en electrónica eran tan buenos, como los de Rosalie en mecánica automotriz.

-Lo siento, Emm…-dijo Jasper, mientras en la pantalla aparecía la interfase a la red principal del FBI –Esto es clasificado.

Rodé los ojos ante la expresión del controlador de mi hermano. Lo que menos necesitaba eran expresiones como esa. Claves secretas que llamaran la atención.

-No es justo…-refunfuño el otro mientras retorcía unos cables y los sellaba con cinta aislante -…yo estoy haciendo el trabajo sucio y ustedes se quedan con toda la diversión.

"_Si ya saben quien mató a Kennedy…."_

-No es nada del otro mundo –contesté fingiendo indiferencia-Jasper y yo tenemos una apuesta sobre el caso de Roswell.

-Aja…- musito enfurruñado.

_¿Extraterrestres? ¿A qué vampiro le preocuparía si existen los extraterrestres? Algo huele mal aquí…_

Emmett tenía una mente bastante infantil, pero en ciertos casos era más perceptivo de lo que imaginábamos.

Me empecé a preocupar, por su repentina curiosidad, cuando la voz mental de Alice me llegó.

_**Edward. Dile a Jasper que inicie con el Plan B.**_

Cuidando que mi hermano no me viera, tome una hoja de la libreta de direcciones de Carlisle y me escribí la nota a Jasper, quien movió la cabeza divertido.

"_Esto va a ser interesante"_

Poco a poco, una extraña ansiedad comenzó a inundar la habitación y comencé a moverme inquieto. La desesperación comenzó a hacer mella en mí cuando escuche un jadeo ahogado.

Al mirar hacia el otro extremo y vi a mi hermano comprendí en que consistia el "Plan B".

Emmett era el vivo retrato de un toro a punto de embestir. Estaba de pie, concentrado en su propio deseo, con los puños crispados y la mirada lujuriosa.

Repentinamente salio del despacho, y corrió hasta el garaje donde su hallaba su objetivo. Atajo a Rosalie, quien trabajaba en el nuevo motor de su auto y sin protocolos, alcanzó sus labios, besándola frenéticamente, hasta dejarla sin aire, mientras la arrinconaba contra la carrocería de su BMW.

-Emm…¿que te…?

Un gruñido brotó de su pecho…y cerré mi mente a aquello. Dirigí los ojos incrédulos hacia Jasper, quien resoplaba por el esfuerzo que había hecho.

-Nada mejor que un poco de lujuria para entretener a Emmett –dijo como si nada.

-¿Ya se deshicieron del oso?

El rostro pícaro y afilado de Alice se asomo por la puerta. Entro de inmediato y se aposto junto a nosotros.

-Afirmativo, pareja –contesto Jasper.

_De nuevo con esas claves._

_Dios, debes odiarme._

-Tenemos 5 minutos antes de que el servidor central detecte que estamos entrando. El enrutador que improviso Emmett, solo nos dará 5 minutos mas, antes de que el encargado del sistema verifique de donde viene la señal, lo cual significa que tenemos 10 minutos. Edward –dijo dándome un cronometro - lleva el tiempo. No podemos pasarnos. Bajaremos el archivo y lo imprimiremos.

-¿Cuál es la clave de acceso?

Alice se enfocó un poco, antes de contestar apresurada.

-La clave es "USA760604"

Mi hermano ingreso la clave, al instante el mensaje **"Acceso confirmado"** relució en la pantalla y accedió a la base de datos, conforme se lo indicaba Alice.

-Ingresa al Sistema de Inteligencia, y luego al Departamento de Crímenes Especiales.

-¡Rápido! Sólo quedan 5 minutos…-dije entredientes.

Jasper finalmente accedió a un menú de opciones (de los más complicados que haya podido ver desde que se inicio la era de las computadoras) y ahí se detuvo.

-¡Rayos! Han modificado el sistema por completo. Es a prueba de hackers, un solo error, incluso uno al teclear algún dato y la plataforma se bloqueara por completo.

Alice se enfoco nuevamente y apunto hacia una pequeña estrella en el fondo. Al hacer clic, un pequeño buscador se desgloso.

-Ingresa "Swan, Isabella Marie. El código de acceso es 870913"

-Dos minutos.

Alice frunció el ceño, mientras la computadora realizaba la búsqueda. Juro que en toda mi existencia vampírica, el tiempo no me había parecido tan poco, como hasta ese momento.

-Un minuto, Alice.

Un recuadro apareció nuevamente en la pantalla. Una pregunta de acceso.

¿Color favorito?

-Oh Dios….esto debe ser una broma

Giré los ojos hacia Alice, y ella frunció el ceño.

-Yo no sé, Edward. Tú la conoces mejor que yo…

Jamás había experimentado tanta adrenalina como en ese momento, que pose mis manos al frente y teclee aquella respuesta.

* * *

-¿Qué pretendes Edward?

La expresión de Bella era cautelosa. La distancia que nos separaba de repente me pareció interminable, infinita…como si ella se encontrara a millones y millones de años luz de mí.

-Siento mucho lo que pasó ese día en el bosque...

Sus ojos brillaron de una forma extraña, mientras apretaba los dientes.

-Edward…no necesito tu lastima…

Aquello me hizo enojar.

-Yo no te tengo lastima. No seas absurda.

-Entonces, por favor no te disculpes…

-¿Por que eres tan necia?

-No digas que no es verdad, por que lo he visto en tu cara. Desde que nos encontramos has tenido la misma expresión de dolor que si te hubieran arrancado una uña. Si te sirve de consuelo, continué con mi vida… ¿Eso era lo que tu querías o no?

Ahora si estaba molesto.

-Si...eso era lo que creía... hasta que te vi con esa placa de policía haciendo preguntas y derribando tu sola a chicos que te doblan la estatura. ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Tienes una idea de lo que ese chico quería hacer contigo? ¿Acaso no te pedí que te mantuvieras alejada del peligro?

Bella se giró hacia mí con gesto horrorizado, como si le hubiera pegado una bofetada.

-He estado haciendo esto por más de 5 años, trabajando con la escoria de la delincuencia y jamás me ha sucedido nada.

-Claro, por que no te has topado con un demente psicópata estando desarmada…

¡Edward estúpido!

De inmediato me lleve una mano a la boca apenas deje salir aquellas palabras.

-¿Qué…que dijiste?

-Nada…yo no dije nada…-aludí esperando que no hubiera escuchado mis palabras.

La ira destello en sus ojos castaños. Ella definitivamente me había escuchado.

-¿Estuviste investigándome?

Baje los ojos avergonzado.

-Lamento lo que sucedió con Charlie…

-¿Quién te crees que eres? –apeló esta vez con furia- No tienes derecho a intervenir en mi vida…vine hasta aquí buscando a Carlisle, pero en lo que concierne a ti…no tengo por que seguir escuchándote…

-Bella…yo no quise…

Gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a surgir de sus ojos haciéndome sentir aun mas miserable.

Apretó fuertemente sus dientes mientras enjugaba con sus dedos, el llanto.

-Tú nunca quisiste, Edward…-respondió con voz endurecida -…déjalo ya.

-Izzie, deberías probar este café…esta riquísimo…-Boris entro a la estancia y frunció el ceño al contemplar la mirada enrojecida de su compañera - Izzie, ¿te pasa algo?

_¿Edward?_

Mi madre estaba de pie tras de mi, confundida.

-¿Qué sucede, Izz? -insistió.

-Me duele la cabeza…- contesto negando con una sonrisa triste.

"_Desde el otro dia en la morgue, ha estado extraña. Ha sido demasiado trabajo para ella, supongo"_

-¿Quieres que volvamos otro día?

-Carlisle esta a punto de llegar –dije al percibir sus pensamientos cerca -Deberían esperarlo. Esme voy a estar en mi habitación. Con permiso.

_¡Buen trabajo, idiota!-_me dije a mi mismo.

Subí por las escaleras, sintiéndome como si fuera el ser mas insignificante que hubiera pisado la Tierra. Al llegar a mi habitación, me derrumbe sobre el suelo y eche un brazo sobre mi rostro.

_Te pasaste, Cullen. La hiciste llorar. Genial._

Suspire arrepentido, mientras miraba hacia mi reproductor de música. Arriba de él, se encontraba una carpeta. La tome entre mis manos y la abrí, deteniéndome en la primera pagina.

_Swan. Isabella Marie_.

Agente Federal.

**ARCHIVO CLASIFICADO.**

**

* * *

**

¿QUE COLOR HABRÁ INGRESADO EDWARD?

ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!

MATTA NE!

¿QUIÉN QUIERE UNA MORDIDITA?


	8. Cuentos de terror 2da Parte

OHAIO GIRLS!

Lamento mucho haberlas hecho esperar... tenemos dudas... y estamos ansiosas...je...

Mil gracias a todas y todos los que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos... y a quienes han dejado reviews... los adoro!

Ya saben... dejen su mordidita... Nee... (Que descarada verdad?)

Matta ne!

Disclaimer: Crepusculo y sus personajes son propiedad de la Meyer... pero Edward es mio...jeje

* * *

"**Casi todo lo absurdo de nuestra conducta es el resultado de imitar a aquellos a los que no podemos parecernos **

**Samuel Johnson**

**Capitulo 7: Cuentos de Terror (Segunda parte)  
**

La mujer en la caja registradora era bajita, regordeta, de gruesas gafas de marco obscuro y encrespado cabello rojizo se parecía mucho a la Sra. Coff. Recordé la leyenda urbana acerca de la secretaria de la preparatoria y sus 7 hermanas, todas dispersas a lo largo de Forks, trabajando cada una en alguno de los negocios del pueblo. Vigilando y reprobando la actitud de cada joven en Forks.

_Portate bien o la Sra. Coff te comerá_

Apreté inútilmente los labios para evitar reírme.

Ella me miró por encima de sus anteojos con una actitud inquisitiva y barrio con descaro el vestido rojo y la desgastada chamarra de policía que me había puesto.

Sentí el rubor traicionero corriendo por mis mejillas, mientras sacaba apresuradamente un par de billetes de mi bolsillo, cuando ocurrió.

Un par de detonaciones resonaron fuertemente.

Las personas a mí alrededor se tiraron de inmediato al suelo, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos, incluyéndome a mí. Durante unos breves instantes, pude distinguir pequeños gimoteos y sollozos ahogados de algunas personas, hasta que un par de detonaciones más desataron los gritos de la gente dentro del mercado Thriftway.

Actúe por puro instinto.

Corrí hacia el estacionamiento y de pronto todos los sonidos a mí alrededor desaparecieron… Presioné la herida en el pecho de Charlie, pero todo era inútil.

La sangre y la vida de mi padre escapaban a través de mis dedos y era inevitable.

Una ligera llovizna comenzó a caer sobre nosotros. Charlie parpadeó débilmente y me miró por un instante.

Sus labios temblaron casi de forma casi imperceptible.

* * *

**BPOV**

Tres meses después que Edward y los Cullen se marcharan, mi estado catatónico saco de quicio a Charlie.

El último día de clases, antes de las fiestas decembrinas, Mike Newton y Tyler Crowley se habían turnado toda la mañana, para preguntar si iría al baile de Navidad. Tras las tres primeras llamadas, deje que el contestador grabara el resto de los mensajes, sin molestarme en levantar la bocina.

Al regresar el trabajo, Charlie había notado mi falta de interés sobre el asunto.

23 mensajes en el buzón.

¿Qué parte de _No voy a ir_ no entendían mis amigos?

_-Fue suficiente. He tratado de ser paciente contigo… -_dijo con voz contenida, empujándome dentro de la patrulla _-pero esto se acabó. Te compré un vestido y zapatos nuevos…- señaló una bolsa en el asiento trasero._

_Gire el rostro y reconocí de inmediato la etiqueta de la boutique de Port Angels donde Alice compraba de vez en cuando._

_Alcance la bolsa y parpadee sorprendida al contemplar la prenda entre mis manos. Pase los dedos por encima de los bordados negros con una sola pregunta en mi cabeza._

_¿Qué era lo que quería mi padre?_

_Volví a la realidad, cuando la patrulla se detuvo frente a la casa de Angela Weber. Charlie suspiró profundamente y se giró hacia mí._

_Nunca olvidaré la expresión de su rostro._

_- Harás lo que las chicas de tu edad. –sentenció con pasión mirándome a los ojos - Irás a esa fiesta, bailarás, criticaras los vestidos de tus compañeras, coquetearás con el novio de alguna y besarás a alguien._

_Nos quedamos en silencio por unos instantes, hasta que Charlie volvió a hablar._

_- La cicatriz que tienes en la rodilla te la hiciste cuando tenías 1 año… _

_¿Por qué el comentario?_

_-Tu madre se reía de mí, porque siempre andaba detrás de ti, vigilando tus pasos, asustado por que eras tan obstinada, porque cada vez que te caías intentabas ir por el mismo lugar y te volvías a caer... y a mí se me salía el corazón al verte trastabillar y tu madre se reía… pero te levantabas de nuevo, y seguías intentándolo._

_Aquel había sido el discurso más largo que le había escuchado decir a mi padre y pese a mi dolor, no pude ignorar el tono apasionado en cada una de sus palabras…_

_-¡Bella!_

_Jessica Stanley grito desde el pórtico de los Weber. Mi padre sonrió al verla con tubos en la cabeza y envuelta en un bata de baño rosa. La chica se ruborizo y entró en la casa._

_Inmediatamente la puerta se abrió y Ángela apareció con una sonrisa en los labios._

_-¡Apresúrate o llegaremos tarde!_

_-Solo inténtalo… diviértete un poco…-susurró Charlie con voz amorosa y de inmediato agregó de nuevo en su clásico tono de Jefe de la Policía- Tienes permiso hasta las 10._

_Contemple nuevamente el vestido de terciopelo rojo y musite._

_-El baile termina a medianoche…_

No pude evitar sonreír al recordar su rostro.

_-Entonces te recogeré alla…a medianoche…cuidate…_

**

* * *

**

-Es un placer tenerte por aquí, Bella - Carlisle me sonrió paternalmente indicándome un lugar frente a su escritorio y agregó con voz apenada -Siento la tardanza… una cirugía de emergencia.

-No te preocupes Carlisle…descuida.

-Así que era verdad – dijo mostrando sus dientes en una amplia sonrisa, mientras sus ojos destellaban de una extraña alegría – Eres Policía.

-En realidad, soy Agente, trabajo para el Departamento de Investigación Criminal.

-Donde quiera que se encuentre, tu padre estará muy orgulloso de ti.

_Charlie._

-Y bien Agente Swan… ¿en que puede ayudarte?

-Carlisle… ¿qué experiencia tienes en el campo forense?

-Hummm- meditó un momento mientras se acariciaba la barbilla con los dedos índice y pulgar con gesto de ausencia -No mucha… no hay mucho que se pueda curar en los muertos...pero podría acompañarte hasta la morgue y…

-No puedo llevarte con la víctima –interrumpí –Al tratarse de una estudiante de intercambio, el cuerpo estará bajo custodia del Estado, hasta que sea deportado a su país de origen. Pero supongamos que tienes acceso a cierta información…a imágenes y pruebas de laboratorio… ¿Crees que podrías darme una opinión extraoficial basado en eso?

-¿Extraoficial?

-¿Cómo la de un viejo amigo?

Carlisle medito unos instantes y agrego

- Bueno…tal vez alguna imagen…alguna fotografía… suponiendo que tenga ese expediente y esos exámenes…podría darte mi opinión de amigo…

En el acto extendí la mano hacia Carlisle con una memoria USB, que ingreso a su computadora.

Observó la pantalla con detenimiento. Poco a poco, sus facciones se tensaron. Endureció su expresión, contrayendo su frente y me dirigió una mirada de preocupación.

Una mirada que ya había visto hace mucho tiempo en el rostro de Charlie Swan.

Nos quedamos en silencio, contemplándonos mutuamente, hasta que un sonoro suspiro antecedió a sus palabras.

-Te sorprendería saber cuántas de las cosas que suceden en tu mundo son originadas por nuestra especie, Bella…- se echo hacia atrás para verme fijamente a los ojos - …Desapariciones, asesinatos…

¡Demonios! Supongo que eso confirmaba mis sospechas.

Carlisle carraspeó un poco y jalo el nudo de su corbata. Se veía incómodo, lentamente se inclinó hacia el frente y agregó con vergüenza.

- Bella – sentenció con énfasis - …no puedes seguir con la investigación.

-De hecho… eso ya sucedió.

-¿De qué hablas?

-La Investigación fue turnada a la policía local, a petición del honorable Consejo de la Universidad Darmounth…desde luego, el asesinato de una estudiante de intercambio en tan prestigioso lugar sería algo que afectaría los intereses de los socios…

-Querían dar el asunto por terminado –convino.

Me levante como un resorte de mi lugar y comencé a caminar de un lado a otro, con impotencia.

-Enviaron sus conclusiones a Washington ayer por la mañana: ATAQUE ANIMAL…- reí con ironía – El abuso, lo justificaron con una fiesta desenfrenada que se había celebrado el día anterior a la muerte de la chica…y a la cual Teresa Solis acudió…lo que ha puesto en duda su reputación…

-Es lamentable lo que dices…pero nada de lo que digas le regresara la vida a esa joven.

-¿Qué me dices de su familia? ¿Qué me dices del dolor que eso implicara a sus padres? Sé que es imposible para ti, pero imagina por un momento que se trata de Esme, Alice, o Rosalie… ¿No querrías saber que fue lo que sucedió en realidad? ¿No te gustaría saber que se hizo justicia?

El debate interno de Carlisle era visible a simple vista. Había visto como le temblaba la mandíbula al mencionar a Esme… pero al mencionar a Rosalie, por un instante la ira había brillado en sus ojos.

Edward me había contado la forma en la que Rosalie había llegado a su familia… el terrible dolor y la agonía que la habían llevado hasta esa nueva vida.

La forma inhumana en que había vivido sus últimos instantes como humana.

-Si se trata de algún ermitaño que pasaba por la zona, ya se alimento y va a seguir su camino.

-Pero también Él podría estar aún en la ciudad…

-Aunque fuera así, es improbable que lo encuentres… por no decir, peligroso.

-Lo que hizo con Teresa Solís fue más que alimentarse, Carlisle…

-Estoy tan indignado como tú… pero no hay que precipitarnos… es posible que él no pudiera controlarse…

-¡A que te refieres con eso?

-Dime una cosa, Bella… cuando tu forense realizó el examen de violación… ¿verificó si ella se encontraba en su periodo fértil?

-No lo sé… tendría que preguntarle…-me detuve confundida- ¿Por qué eso es importante?

-La libido en los vampiros no es tan diferente a la de los humanos…básicamente… la atracción entre dos personas se basa en química corporal…

-Feromonas…

-Verás: al confiar tanto en nuestros sentidos, principalmente el olfato, ciertas esencias nos guían más que otras… Las feromonas que desprende el cuerpo de una mujer durante la ovulación generan un aroma muy especial que es tan o más apetitoso que la sangre humana… Si Teresa Solis estaba en su periodo fertil, es posible que eso haya provocado al vampiro.

-Hay muchas chicas en su periodo fértil…¿Por qué ella fue diferente al resto? ¿Por qué no las ataco a las demás?

-Si es como yo pienso, Teresa Solis posiblemente la Tua cantante de ese vampiro… su sangre era irresistible para él…

El escalofrió que me recorrió por la espalda erizo la piel de mi cuello y de mis brazos.

-¿Irresistible?

* * *

**Alice POV**

Hay ocasiones en las que uno debe callar lo que sabe para no perjudicar a quien ama… y hay ocasiones en las que una chica debe decir lo que debe decir, sin importar lo que sea…

-Lo arruinó…

-¿Cómo dice? –pregunto la asistenta que me atendía en aquella exclusiva zapatería de Seattle.

-Quiere el otro modelo… vaya por él…-dijo Jasper, enviándola al almacén. Doris, se levantó confundida, ante la repentina necesidad de obedecer de inmediato.

Apreté fuertemente el par de zapatillas en mis manos, hasta que el crap del tacon de una de ellas se partió en dos.

-¿Qué te sucede Al?

El rostro adolorido de Isabella Swan era el pasaporte mágico de mi pequeño pie al trasero de Edward….

Cretino.

-Edward…lo arruino todo… la hará llorar... y todo se habrá ido al carajo –dije en voz muy baja y rápida, para que los demás no oyeran.

-¿Qué hizo?

-Mejor dicho…"que hara"… va a sacar a relucir el tema de Charlie con ella…

Los ojos de Jasper se obscurecieron.

-Para ser un genio lee-mentes, a veces le falta tacto…

-Tacto es lo que a mí no me va a faltar para darle con estos zapatos en el trasero… no puedo creer que sea tan idiota…-solloce frustrada.

-No seas tan dura con él. Edward está desesperado, Al… compréndelo un poco.

Fruncí la boca, mientras Jasper me tomaba de las manos y me tranquilizaba.

-El se alejo de ella, para evitar que su vida peligrara… -dijo con nostalgia - imagina por un momento, lo que pasa por la mente de Edward cuando la ve en una posición tan vulnerable… tu misma viste esas fotografías Al… el vampiro que hizo esto, la puede lastimar a ella también y ella lo sabe, pero no se aleja del peligro.

-Es su trabajo…

-Lo sé… pero ante los ojos de Edward, no es más que un riesgo innecesario…

-Mientras ella sea humana, siempre estará en peligro…

-Lamento discernir de tu opinión, amor… pero aunque ella fuera inmortal, Edward estaría igual de preocupado… yo mismo, no puedo imaginarte a ti en peligro…

-Ay Jasper! –A veces era tan tierno – Sabes que a mí no me puede pasar nada….

-Si… pero eso no significa que no haría lo que estuviera a mi alcance, para impedirlo…

Tomé su rostro marcado por la guerra y lo acerque al mío para depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

Cerré mis ojos al sentir el suave tacto de su boca y suspire por tener que frenarme.

Esas eran las desventajas de esta vida… un beso nunca era suficiente para mi.

Abri nuevamente mis ojos y todo era obscuro.

-¿Jasper?

El eco resonó a través del espacio. Estaba sola…sola en aquel inmenso espacio… avance en la penumbra, escuchando el taconeo de mis propios pasos.

¿Qué hacía yo en ese lugar?

Apreté fuertemente lo que tenía entre mis manos, mientras el martilleo de mi corazón…

Un momento…

Mi corazón no late…

-¿Alice?

Giré hacia la voz. Una luz me alumbró el rostro y me irrito los ojos.

¿Irrito mis ojos?

-¿Eres tu Alice?

Imposible… aquella voz…era de…

-¿Charlie?...

Lentamente el padre de Bella se acerco hacia mí y me tomo de la mano.

Y su tacto era frío como el hielo.


	9. Funeral

Ohaio!

Ahora si merezco que me cuelguen...

Lamento haber tardado tanto. Ya saben... justo antes del cierre de año, en la oficina se la pasa uno chacoteando y de repente, sin mas ni mas, los jefes sacan trabajo pendiente, quien sabe de donde. (¿Es malo si deseo que una bacteria los devore vivos?)

Mil gracias a todas y todos los que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos... y a quienes han dejado reviews...

No tengo como pagarles, el tiempo que dedican a leer y dejar su mordidita...

Este capitulo es especial. A partir de ahora, ustedes tendran que ir atando cabos... sobre todo, el caso, la vida de Bella... todo... es un pequeño preludio que se afianzará mas con el siguiente (Soy malvada, lo sé... muajajajajaja)

Mil gracias por todo!

Matta ne!

Disclaimer: Crepusculo y sus personajes son propiedad de la Meyer... pero Edward es mio.. (pero no soy egoista, tambien es de ustedes)

* * *

**"Todos morimos, el objetivo no es vivir eternamente, sino crear algo que permanezca para siempre"**

**Chuck Palahniuk**

**Capítulo 8: Funeral.**

-¡Atención! Preparen…. Apunten... ¡Fuego!

Aquellas detonaciones rompieron el silencio que invadía el desolado cementerio de Forks, asustando a las aves que se posaban en los árboles de las cercanías.

La mañana era especialmente gris y el cielo estaba atiborrado de nubes densas y obscuras amenazaba con desplegar sus cortinas de lluvia de un momento a otro.

Dos oficiales de la policía de Forks se acercaron al féretro de Charlie y retiraron la bandera que lo cubría, doblándola con ceremonia, mientras que en los ojos de ambos relucían la incredulidad, la consternación y la impotencia.

Sus rostros eran conocidos para mí. En los últimos meses, los había visto en infinidad de ocasiones, cuando iba a dejar el almuerzo a la Comisaría.

Mark y Steve.

Un tercer hombre se acercó a ellos y extendiendo ambos brazos al frente, recibió aquella bandera. Ambos lo saludaron y se retiraron a sus posiciones.

El hombre, quien era Inspector de la Policía de Washington, se acercó hacia mí y extendió sus brazos al frente.

-Su padre fue un héroe… - dijo en voz baja, pero firme y tras ello, llevo la mano derecho a su sien, ofreciéndome un saludo de respeto.

A mi costado, apoyada del brazo de Phil, Renné dejo escapar un sollozo amargo.

Inconscientemente, afiance el agarre sobre aquella ofrenda de honor hecha a las madres, esposas e hijas de los que se sacrificaban en nombre de su patria y sus semejantes, mientras el sonido de una trompeta le daba el último adiós a mi padre…

Entonces, lo comprendí todo… aquel pedazo de tela nunca me regresaría a Charlie.

**Edward POV**

-Quienes conocimos a Tete, jamás volveremos a ver la vida de la misma manera. Al despertar cada mañana y mirar el sol, siempre recordaremos su sonrisa, calida y sincera, porque ella era capaz de iluminar hasta el día mas frió. Siempre la llevaremos en nuestro corazón.

El chico de amplias gafas doblo torpemente el papel enunciaba esas líneas y bajo cabizbajo. A su paso, una que otra persona había palmeado su hombro, en señal de apoyo.

Liam Rodríguez era parte de la comunidad latina de la universidad. Un genio erudito en las matemáticas, había llegado a este país, con los mismos sueños y esperanzas que los suyos. Habia amado a Teresa en silencio desde el primer instante y lo había callado, conformándose solo con ser su amigo.

El servicio funerario de Teresa Solis había corrido a cuenta de la Universidad. El día anterior, el rector había informado que se llevaría a cabo en la Iglesia de Sto. Tomas, a unos cuantos pasos del campus. Se habían suspendido las clases para que la comunidad estudiantil acompañara a la familia Solis, quienes tendrían que regresar a Colombia ese mismo día.

Su hija no correría la misma suerte.

No había sido posible que se trasladaran los restos mortales de la joven, así que gracias a una llamada telefónica y a un misterioso benefactor, la chica descansaría finalmente en el Cementerio de la Universidad.

Tenía mis sospechas, pero no podía corroborarlo.

Después de la plática con Bella, Carlisle había manifestado su interés por ayudar a la desafortunada familia de la chica, quienes habían obtenido un permiso especial para ingresar a los Estados Unidos, gracias al FBI.

Desde luego, mi padre era un techado de virtudes, pero si el había sido el misterioso benefactor de la familia Solis, lo había mantenido a discreción, como era su costumbre.

Suspire cansado. El lugar era un panal de murmullos. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera tanto ruido en un lugar que debería ser silencioso?

_"Pobre chica. Era demasiado joven."_

_"Ya no se puede confiar en nadie."_

_"¿Este vestido será apropiado? ¿Muy discreto?"_

_"Pero si hay que mirar a esa gentuza…¿Cómo es posible que una persona asi haya entrado a esta universidad?"_

_"Que suerte que suspendieron clases. Hoy tenía ese examen de Calculo Avanzado."_

Me había empezado a doler la cabeza, cuando un repentino pensamiento me hizo girar el rostro.

_"¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?"_

De pie y muy cerca de la entrada, se encontraban aquellos agentes del FBI. Mis ojos repararon por un breve segundo en cada uno de ellos, para posarse finalmente en el rostro de Bella Swan.

Tenía los labios tensos, apretados en una línea y la mirada fija. Tarde un poco en descubrir a quien miraba.

Los rasgos latinos de la anciana pareja hubieran revelado a cualquiera su identidad, incluso sin haber notado el brillo de las lagrimas en la mujer, ni en el rostro cansado el hombre.

Miguel y Elena Solís lloraban amargamente la perdida de su única hija, cuyos sueños jamás se volverían realidad.

Volví a mirar a Bella.

Había cosas que realmente nunca cambiaban. Si mis recuerdos no me traicionaban, ella sentía pena por aquellas personas, pero sobre todo, sentía impotencia por no haber dado con el responsable.

¿Edward?

Alice me miro por el rabillo del ojo. En un intento de parecer más humanos, la familia Cullen había asistido a la misa de cuerpo presente, para expresar sus condolencias. Lo cierto es que nadie había notado que fuéramos diferentes. Éramos hermosos ante sus ojos, hermosos y ricos, como el resto de la comunidad de estudiantes.

Nada fuera de lo común.

Sin embargo, la gente mantenía su distancia, porque inexorablemente su instinto de supervivencia prevalecía.

_¿Ella esta aquí, verdad?_

Asentí ligeramente y ella volvió su mirada al frente. Hacia ya varios días que la sentía extraña, recitando estrofas de canciones ridículas en su mente, pero a lo largo de mas de medio siglo había aprendido a leer sus expresiones.

-¿Qué me ocultas? – dije en voz baja y muy rápida, para que solo ella me escuchara.

"Nada que te interese de momento. Sal de mi cabeza"

Y para asegurarse de que hubiera comprendido su orden, comenzó a evocar imágenes de alguna noche de pasión con Jasper.

Enfoque la mirada en la antigua imagen de Santo Tomas, en un intento fracasado por ignorarla, por darle la privacidad y el espacio necesarios, pero sobre todo, para no dejar volar mi imaginación.

Me había vencido esta vez y ella lo sabia.

Alice frunció los labios tratando de evitar sonreír, mientras aferraba dulcemente la mano de Jasper.

Volví a mirar a Bella. En cierta forma, sentía celos de la relación de mis hermanos. Era tan fácil para ellos tocarse sin representar un peligro para el otro, que la rabia me invadía por dentro.

Como el monstruo egoísta que era, solo ansiaba volver a sentir la calidez de rostro de Bella entre mis manos, acariciar la suave piel de sus labios con los míos, respirar el aroma a fresas de su cabello, mientras mis manos cepillaban sus cortinas densas y achocolatadas y se afianzaban finalmente a su cuerpo.

Y finalmente, recordé como en aquel entonces, que era algo que nunca podría suceder. Si me acercaba a Bella de esa forma, moriría.

Jasper se movió incomodo, ajustándose el nudo de la corbata y me miro inquieto, preguntándose como había pasado de un estado catatónico a la lujuria y de la lujuria a la desesperanza.

Entonces, miró hacia atrás y saludo a Bella con un movimiento ligero de la cabeza, atrayendo la atención de Emmett y Rosalie.

Rosalie parpadeo un poco contrariada al reconocerla. Luego achico los ojos y tras un bufido, prefirió ignorarla, no sin antes hacerme una obscura advertencia.

"Ni se te ocurra Edward Cullen. No quiero mudarme otra vez"

Emmett fue el más sorprendido. Permaneció estático y tras unos segundos que me parecieron una eternidad, profundos y risueños hoyuelos se dibujaron en su rostro, mientras sus labios se extendían en una sonrisa sincera.

Levanto su mano ligeramente y articulo un silencioso, pero no menos efusivo "Bella".

Algunas personas, miraron curiosas el intercambio de saludos, lo cual ruborizo ligeramente el rostro de la interpelada.

-Creo que tienes un admirador…- susurró Víctor dirigiéndole una mirada divertida.

Bella hizo una mueca.

-¿Ves la rubia bonita que tiene a lado? –cuestiono inclinándose ligeramente hacia el y agregó señalando a Rosalie con la mirada - ¿Crees que cambiaria todo eso… por esto?

Víctor dirigió la mirada a Rosalie discretamente y volvió su mirada a Bella. Lo hizo una segunda vez… y una tercera vez.

-Tienes razón… -coincidió mientras miraba de nuevo a mi hermana.

Emmett le dirigió una mirada y paso su brazo por la cintura de Rosalie, en un gesto posesivo, que lejos de ofenderla, la halago.

-Aunque no me refería a él… sino al otro.

Literalmente, ambos nos quedamos como una piedra.

-El muchacho que esta solo… la chica delante de el lo ha mirado un par de veces y ha movido sus pestañas coquetamente, acariciando su cabello… pero el solo te ha mirado a ti.

Bella abrió la boca y luego la cerro, como intentando no soltar una palabra. Enfoco la mirada hacia el frente de nuevo y dijo en tono bajo, muy contenido.

-Ocúpate de tus asuntos, Víctor.

La voz del clérigo reclamo mi atención de nuevo. Proclamo la bendición final y roció agua bendita sobre el féretro de la joven.

**Bella POV**

Muchas personas se preguntan que hay más allá de la muerte.

Algunos viven con añoranza la idea de un mundo sin dolor, sin perdida, en el cual la eternidad es el premio a todo su sufrimiento humano….

Otros simplemente, no tienen esperanza. Han renunciado a ella, por temor a no ser felices en un mundo que resultaría eterno…

Después de haber visto los padres de Teresa Solís arrojando un diminuto ramo de flores sobre el féretro de su hija, me doy cuenta de que la vida ya sea eterna o no, no vale la pena sin tus seres queridos.

Despues de recibir infinidad de muestras de condolencia de los estudiantes, habíamos regresado al hotel con los padres de Teresa para que descansaran un poco antes, de llevarlos al Aeropuerto.

Había luchado contra el nudo en mi garganta durante el entierro, por que no se suponía que un agente debiera llorar.

Lo cierto, es que quería gritar por la impotencia.

¿De que servia que fuera la justicia en estos casos?

Antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación, Miguel Solis me habia mirado de una extraña forma, una combinación de melancolía e ira, que no me paso desapercibida.

-Agente Swan… - me llamó con voz trémula.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted? –pregunte intrigada y a la vez asustada.

Todo lo que quería era salir corriendo.

-Solo quiero saber una cosa… ¿Mi hija… mi hija sufrió?

Sus ojos castaños brillaron por las lágrimas contenidas. Ahora que lo notaba era cierto. Había hecho a un lado sus emociones y se concentro en su esposa.

Era tiempo de liberar su dolor.

-Ella no sintió nada – mentí convincentemente, mientras controlaba el martilleo de mi corazón - … los exámenes indican que fue muy rápido… Teresa no se enteró…

El hombre asintió firmemente y entro en su habitación.

-Un padre no debería enterrar a sus hijos…va contra la naturaleza…

Los ojos de Wilson brillaron extrañamente cuando dijo aquello, mientras dejaba su taza de café sobre la mesa del pequeño restaurante frente al hotel.

La vida de Wilson - exceptuando a los Cullen - era un autentico misterio.

Nunca hablaba de su familia, en primera instancia, por protocolo. Al tratarse de un agente condecorado, que había trabajado en incontables investigaciones como infiltrado, su vida siempre estaba en peligro.

Pero para ser franca, me temia que no había una.

Siempre a discreción, lo había estado observando.

Mediante mis observaciones descubrí, cuando pagaba la cuenta algún hotel donde nos hospedáramos o los _Hot dogs_ que servían de comida durante las guardias, se demoraba un poco mirando el interior de su billetera.

En ella, media arrugada y casi borrosa, contraria a su licencia de conducir, guardaba la fotografía de una joven y un niño.

Cada vez que mi maestro la miraba, lo hacia solo por unos instantes y luego pagaba en perfecto silencio.

Como si supiera lo que pensaba, Wilson me miro fijamente.

-Regresaremos a casa, una vez que llevemos a los Solis al aeropuerto – alego recobrando compostura y agrego sonriente – Me muero por dormir una buena cama y comer algo decente… - culmino palmeando su henchido vientre.

-¡Vientos! – Agregó Víctor tronando los nudillos – Deberías aprovechar y bajar esa panza, viejo…

No pude evitar soltarle un manotazo en la cabeza. Wilson me dedico una mirada agradecida, mientras Víctor se sobaba la nuca.

-Eww… ¡Que manita, Izzie!

-Eso te pasa por bruto…- fingí enfado, pero de inmediato recobre el humor. Mi madre estaría feliz por mis vacaciones - ¿Qué harás tu, Boris? – pregunte curiosa.

-Bueno… -mi amigo dudo un instante y agregó - Hay una linda morena esperándome en Los Ángeles a la que extraño mucho...

-¿Acaso oigo campanas de boda cerca? – murmure sintiéndome un poco mas animada ante la idea de ver a mi compañero con una familia.

-Buena idea… - coincidió Will – El hombre no nace para vivir solo.

Escanee las posibilidades. Desde que lo conocía, solo lo había visto salir con dos chicas. Solo una era morena. -¿La conozco?

-No! – Contesto de inmediato echando por la borda mi posible candidata - …pero podemos ir a Jacksonville… así la conocerías y me darías tu opinión femenina… - ademas… quiero conocer a Jake en persona…

-Eso sería magnifico…

-Bueno! Eso significa que con excepción del viejo senil de Wilson, seré el único soltero disponible por los alrededores… así que puedes aprovecharte de mi – sugirió con un guiño – atarme con esposas, cubrirme de jalea y darte vuelo conmigo…

Esta vez fue la mano de Boris la que se impacto contra su nuca.

-Eww…

-Prostituto… -sentencio Boris medio enfadado.

-Disculpen – interrumpió una voz femenina.

Una chica de baja estatura, de cabellos negros y grandes ojos azules nos miraba fijamente. En sus manos, llevaba una caja de cartón.

La reconocí de inmediato.

-¿Agente Swan?

Asentí levemente.

-Mi nombre es Mónica Ramírez.

Wilson hizo una señal discreta con los ojos a mis compañeros, quienes se retiraron para darnos espacio.

-Te recuerdo… eres la compañera de habitación de Teresa Solis… ¿en que puedo ayudarte?

-Yo… traje las cosas del casillero de Tete… como nadie mas lo hizo, lo hice yo… ¿Cómo esta su mama?

-Se encuentra descansando.

-Iba a esperar un poco para desocuparlo… pero… las chicas del equipo de porristas dijeron que sacara todo o que ellas lo tirarían a la basura. No sabia que hacer con sus cosas, así que pensé que a su mama le gustaría conservarlas.

Asentí nuevamente, tomando la caja y colocándola sobre la mesa.

-Fue muy amable de tu parte… -dije reparando en la caja - ¿hay algo que quieras conservar?

-No. Lo mejor de Teresa lo llevo aquí – dijo posando su mano sobre el corazón – y eso nadie podrá sacarlo…

Sonreí ante su respuesta.

-¿Eso seria todo?

La chica dudo un poco y asintió mecánicamente, despidiéndose con la mano.

-Dele mis condolencias a sus padres.

-Así lo haré.

La chica diò la vuelta, mientras mis ojos se posaban en la caja con las pertenencias de Teresa. ¿Cuantos secretos encontraría su madre ahí?

-Señorita Swan…

Levante nuevamente la mirada.

-No creo que haya sido un oso.

-¿A que te refieres?

Mónica se acercó y afirmo con convicción.

-Lo que dijo la Policía… sobre que la había atacado un oso… y lo de la fiesta… no lo creo.

Los ojos de la chica chispearon con emoción encontrada.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

-Tete era acosada. Todo esta ahí…- indicó con una movimiento de la mano la caja y agrego rápidamente -Todos los días había mensajes en su celular, notas debajo de la puerta del dormitorio… apuesto que hay mas en su correo electrónico… Primero eran mensajes tiernos, rayando en lo ridículo… pero después… fue poniéndose violento, diciendo que ella le pertenecía… que era suya…

Lentamente, comencé a barajear las posibilidades.

¿Acaso seria posible?

Tome de brazo a la chica y la guie hacia la mesa donde se encontraban las cosas. Imitándome, se sentí en una silla, mientras metía la mano en mi bolsillo y encendía una pequeña grabadora.

-Dime todo lo que sabes.


	10. Versus

**Ohaio!**

**Una carrerita para actualizar... un beso a todas...luego les platico..**

**XD**

**Matta ne!**

* * *

"La irracionalidad de una cosa no es un argumento en contra de su existencia, sino más bien una condición de la misma"

Nietzsche

Capitulo 9: Versus

Era más de medio día. El sol se hallaba en pleno apogeo, irradiando todo su poder sobre nosotros y en aquella inmensa explanada cívica no había lugar donde resguardarse. Seque las gruesas gotas de sudor que perlaban mi frente. Habían pasado casi 6 horas desde que iniciaron las entrevistas y los exámenes.

¿Cuánto tiempo más nos harían esperar?

Estaba cansada, aburrida, hambrienta y sudorosa.

En el lapso de esas 6 horas, ya me habían desnudado, vestido y vuelto a desnudar frente a hombres y mujeres que tal vez no volvería a ver en mi vida ó tal vez sí. Me habían pesado, medido, tomado muestras y picado inútilmente en los brazos una y otra vez; había llenado infinidad de cuestionarios sobre mis datos familiares y académicos, entregado copias y más copias de mis documentos en diversos escritorios cuyas ocupantes parecían querer morderme o algo peor.

Durante esas 6 horas también me habían llamado mentirosa en una pequeña sala de entrevistas, aunque lo correcto hubiera sido llamarme "asesina" porque eso era lo que quería hacer con la poligrafísta; asesinarla por llamarme "aislada antisocial y depresiva"… y no es que me quejara- en absoluto- pero además me había tenido que arrojar de una plataforma olímpica de diez metros...

Si, ya antes había visto pasar mi vida en un instante y ahora solo tenía que esperar…

Esperar además de luchar contra el rugido de mi estomago y pelear contra la estúpida voz en mi cabeza.

_¿Qué estás haciendo? Da media vuelta y sal de aquí, Bella…_

-Metete en tus asuntos…- murmure muy bajito, casi sin mover los labios.

_¿Realmente todo esto es necesario? No tienes nada que demostrarle a nadie…-insistió._

-Deja de molestarme…- rugí furiosa. El chico a mi lado me lanzó una mirada como si estuviera loca

-Mi estomago… - sonreí avergonzada.

A las 6 de la mañana éramos 300 personas y ahora estaba de pie, entre unos 50 desconocidos. Los filtros habían terminado con las aspiraciones de 250 chicos que regresarían a sus casas sintiéndose derrotados.

¿Regresaría ese mismo día a casa?

_Sabes que no lo lograrás… - _insistió.

Iba a soltar una palabrota, cuando una de las secretarias que había recibido nuestra documentación salió de las oficinas con una carpeta en la mano. Atrás de ella, venia un hombre joven de gafas obscuras, que portaba una brillante insignia en su uniforme azul.

-Aman Said Alí, Benson Audrey, Clever Timothy, Clow Zacary, Dowling Kevin, Guzmán Cesar, Johnson Mary, Lee Sue, Lombardinni Boris Alexei, Miranda Josephine, Morales Michelle, Mhu Naomi, Richardson Eleanor, Sanders Evelyn, Stevenson Peter, Swan Isabella Marie, Sylvert Antony, Takeshi Keiko, Thomas June, Warner Steve…- dijo la mujer con voz fuerte y clara.

Todos los que estábamos presentes nos volteamos a ver unos a otros.

Era el momento… atravesar esa línea o dar la vuelta y regresar, solo había esas dos opciones.

- ¡Rápido! Muevan sus piernitas, señores… - recitó el hombre - Formen una fila al frente…no me hagan enojar…

Diecinueve chicos y yo salimos de entre el resto de los aspirantes. Aún no lo sabía, pero aquel hombre se convertiría en mi pesadilla durante la academia.

-Cada año, de entre los 1500 y 6000 jóvenes que se presentan en estas oficinas para solicitar un formato de ingreso solo 700 son aceptados – recito Oficial Whitney mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro, sin mirarnos a ninguno en particular - De esos 700, solo 300 cumplen con los requisitos esenciales para presentar los exámenes de ingreso… – continuo solemne- De esos 300, solo 50 aprueban los exámenes y de esos 50, solo 20 ingresan en la academia. – Detuvo su andar de pantera y girando hacia nosotros, sonrió satisfecho para sí mismo y por primera vez en mi vida comprendí que era la base de la cadena alimenticia- Felicidades señores: Bienvenidos al Programa de Agentes Investigadores del FBI

**Bella POV**

Un investigador indaga sobre la verdad, sometiendo cada dato ya existente al poderoso cuestionamiento de la duda razonable…

Un investigador comprueba la certeza de un hecho apoyado en la experimentación y el método científico…

Un investigador desecha los factores que perjudican el resultado y garantiza la objetividad que debe respaldar a toda buena investigación…

Tenía que admitirlo. Estaba avergonzada. Avergonzada y molesta conmigo misma. En el breve lapso de una semana había cometido muchos errores, pero el principal fue olvidarme de mis principios.

Ya no era una ciudadana común. Ahora, era un agente del FBI. Mi trabajo era lo primero y lo último. Mi familia eran mis compañeros. Mi casa era el mundo. Mi vida era la investigación. La objetividad mi religión y sin embargo, me había dejado llevar por las emociones.

Había sido totalmente subjetiva y cometí error tras error.

El primero había sido conjeturar en base a la primera impresión del caso. No importaba cuanta semejanza hubiera encontrado entre los hechos y mis experiencias personales; era mi responsabilidad proteger, fijar y plasmar los indicios en el lugar de los hechos y en base a ellos, recrear el escenario del crimen.

El segundo había sido tomar la investigación como un asunto personal. Después de que Washington nos diera la orden de entregar la investigación a la Policía local, deje que la furia nublara mi juicio. Acercarme a Alice y posteriormente a Carlisle era una clara muestra de rebeldía y falta de profesionalismo de mi parte.

El tercero (el peor de todos) fue simpatizar y no empatizar con el ignoto. Mientras acompañábamos a la familia de la víctima al cementerio, me había puesto a pensar en el responsable no como un criminal sino como una persona. Había llegado a comprender las razones por las cuales había atacado a la víctima: una sangre deliciosa imposible de resistir, un aroma provocador y un vampiro sediento….

Luego, cuando el análisis forense dio positivo a la prueba de violación, pero Boris no encontró heridas defensivas, ni rastros de piel, cabello o sangre bajo las uñas de la víctima; indicios comunes en los casos de abuso, considere la otra opción…

Sonaba bastante loco, pero no imposible…

¿Sería posible llevar el amor entre un vampiro y un humano hasta ese extremo?

Interiormente me regañe, porque estaba intentando crear un escenario romántico; es decir, intentaba crear una historia que justificara aquel "inusual e inesperado acercamiento", impulsada mas –debo admitirlo – por mi propia historia de desamor con un vampiro.

Fue entonces cuando la amiga de Teresa me mostro los mensajes que había recibido la víctima desde su llegada a la universidad el ciclo pasado…y por primera vez en mucho años, sentí escalosfríos, porque aquellos mensajes solo podría haberlos escrito una persona enferma.

Liberé mis pensamientos por un instante y volví a enfocarme en el mensaje de Boris.

"_**Izzie. **_

_**No puedo esperar más…**_

_**Voy a pedirle que sea mi esposa.**_

_**Cuando ella diga que si, iremos a Phoenix para que la conozcas y veremos juntos anotar un carrera a tu Jake…**_

_**¿Por qué estas en casa, cierto?**_

_**La vida solo es una. Te quiero.**_

_**B.**_

_**P.D. Auxilio. ¿Qué hago si está saliendo espuma de la lavadora?"**_

A pesar del dolor en la nuca y mi acumulación de estrés me reí con ganas, hasta que el estomago comenzó a dolerme.

Es increíble la forma en la que se pasa el tiempo cuando estás frente al ordenador. Tenía mucha basura en la bandeja de entrada de mi e-mail y había demorado horas revisando los mensajes y eliminando aquellos que no me servían para nada. Ahora pagaba la factura con intereses y aunque tenía los músculos de mi cuello hechos un nudo, la manera en que la mente de Boris trabajaba me divertía en grande. Contesté de inmediato.

_**B.**_

"_**Tu novia es una chica afortunada… que envidia me da… yo también te quiero.**_

_**Izzie.**_

_**P.D. Llama al 911."**_

Envíe el mensaje y suspiré.

El matrimonio era un tema tabú para mis padres y desde luego, yo era completamente alérgica a ello.

Toda mi vida creci escuchando a Renné constantemente sobre los sueños frustrados y las aspiraciones que tenia para mi vida, pero sobre todo, esta aquella conversación sobre las chicas inteligentes y las chicas estúpidas.

Las chicas inteligentes estudian una carrera, viven alegremente su soltería muchos años, viajan por el mundo, estrenan zapatos y ropa, tienen muchos novios y se casan cuando ya han vivido infinidad de cosas.

Las chicas idiotas eran todo lo contrario. Ellas soñaban con el matrimonio, creían falsas promesas de amor, se entregaban sin restricciones... soñadoras románticas que pronto se convertían en madres.

Madres solteras muy jóvenes.

Se suponía que yo sería una chica inteligente… pero en realidad era chica idiota por muchas razones.

La más difícil de admitir es que a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido en mi vida, era una romántica soñadora, porque mi mente ya me había traicionado infinidad de ocasiones con la ilusión de caminar del brazo de mi padre hacia el altar vestida de blanco.

El recuerdo de Charlie desangrándose ante mis ojos me regreso a la realidad.

Aquello ya no era posible.

Mientras esperaba a que se calentara un poco agua en la microscópica cafetera que me había regalado mi madre durante mi primer año como cadete, corrí un poco la cortina y vislumbre la perfecta capa de nieve sobre el suelo de New Hampshire.

-"La vida es solo una…"- musite para mí misma.

Regrese al ordenador y actualice la página. Tenía un nuevo mensaje de correo.

_**Bella:**_

_**Es increíble cuanto tiempo ha pasado. Me sorprendió mucho, porque obviamente nosotras no éramos amigas y sin embargo, me da gusto saber que no guardas rencor por lo que sucedió en la preparatoria.**_

_**Llámame cuando vengas a Washington e iremos juntas a tomar un café.**_

_**Te envió los resultados de las muestras que envió el Detective Lombardinni a nuestro departamento.**_

_**Un beso.**_

_**Lauren.**_

Pulse el botón de download y me servi un poco de café, esperando a que terminaran de descargarse los archivos, mientras mi mente comenzaba un viaje en el tiempo, 7 años atrás en Forks.

Sentí nauseas… aún podía escuchar las risas a mí alrededor…

Cuando Boris me había dado el correo de la Dra. Mallory del Departamento de Ciencias Químicas del FBI, nunca me habría imaginado que era la misma Lauren Mallory que tanto daño me había hecho en la preparatoria.

No valía la pena que me aferrara al pasado…pero solo recordarlo, me dolía en el alma.

Aquellos horribles rumores habían corrido a cuenta de Lauren… y de Jessica, quien finalmente admitió cuánto me había odiado desde el principio…

Aún podía recordarla expresándome su pesar por la muerte de Charlie…

¿Cuántas mentiras más había tejido ella a mí alrededor mientras fingía ser mi amiga? Me enfurecía solo pensarlo.

Un tintineo en la pantalla de la computadora me indico que los archivos habían terminado de descargarse.

Abrí el primero y entonces lo vi…

**Edward POV**

A pesar de haber caminado entre los hombres por casi un siglo, aún había cosas que me sorprendían en este mundo.

El batir veloz y no menos rítmico de las alas de un colibrí, la cadencia y calidez de las olas chocando contra las rocas fragmentándose en millones de cristales multicolores, la bondad y la nobleza escondida en los pensamientos y las acciones de las personas que se llaman así mismas crueles, el latido de un corazón humano…

El mundo, ya fuera humano o vampírico, aún tenía misterios que motivaban mi curiosidad, no importaba que fuera bueno ó malo… o extraño…

Aunque tratándose de Alice, todo en realidad siempre es extraño.

Desde la visita de Bella a nuestra casa en Dartmouth, Alice se había mostrado reservada en sus pensamientos, resaltando hasta el detalle más irrelevante de cada cosa, cada pequeña gota de rocio sobre los arboles, cada plumoso cristal de un nieve sobre el campo, las últimas tendencias de la moda en Italia ó sus encuentros románticos con Jasper.

Con un vampiro sediento suelto por ahí, violando y asesinando jovencitas y una policía Swan siguiéndole la pista, aquello no era un buen augurio.

La sola idea disparo mi ansiedad a límites insospechados y en un intento desesperado por obtener la verdad, decidí indagar en la mente de mi hermano.

Era casi perturbadora la devoción con la cual Jasper miraba a Alice. Presente en todos sus pensamientos, pendiente a cada instante de sus emociones, preguntándose siempre de que manera podía hacerla mas feliz, que cosa podría gustarle, secretamente temeroso de morir en su amor..

Aquello era insano y pese a saber eso estaba agradecido con él por amar de esa manera a Alice.

Lamentablemente, para mis propósitos Jasper fue una desilusión inmediata, el pobre sabía tanto como yo, es decir, absolutamente nada.

No fue sino hasta la fría mañana del sepelio de aquella joven que mi paciencia llegó a su límite.

Después de mostrar sus condolencias a la familia Solís, Alice permaneció frente a la tumba de la joven en silencio. Algo la hizo virar el rostro hacia mí. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa que pasó de inmediato a la furia cuando me atrapó espiándola. Una furia que con excepción de Jasper, pasó desapercibida para los demás miembros de la familia Cullen.

Cuando el sepelio estaba por terminar, el murmullo mental de los presente me obligaron a buscar refugio en mi auto. Tamborilee los dedos sobre el volante, repitiendo la nana de Bella, mientras aguardaba a mis hermanos.

Pese a sus críticas y guiado por la nostalgia de aquellos felices años en Forks, decidí no cambiar mi coche, aunque eso no impidió que Rosalie modificará un par de veces el motor y las llantas.

Amaba ese coche y lo quería tanto como el recuerdo de Bella en mi vida.

Cerré los ojos y mientras repetía la melodía en mi cabeza, la agónica voz de Jasper me llegó.

"_¿Puedo hacerte compañía?"_

Asentí de inmediato y quité el seguro de la puerta sin mirar.

-Es molesto, ¿cierto? – le pregunté mientras continuaba marcando el compas de la nana sobre el volante.

-Demasiadas emociones encontradas….- suspiró aliviado, mientras escuchaba como se acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto -… Debe ser una pesadilla escucharlos a todos…

-Ni te imaginas…- admiti.

Jasper suspiró aliviado, y contempló en silencio los suaves copos de nieve que comenzaron a descender engrosando la ya existente capa de nieve sobre el cementerio de New Hampshire.

Que irónico. Aquel coche era casi como un cascarón de huevo para nosotros, apenas una ligera y frágil membrana, pero parecía protegernos de las emociones y los pensamientos de los humanos.

Una auténtica barrera antihumana.

-Supongo que no me dirás que sucede con Alice. –.preguntó repentinamente.

-Supones bien…

-Odio cuando me excluyen de sus conversaciones.

-No digo que no sea cierto, pero te aseguro que esta vez estás equivocado….

Jasper se movió en mi dirección con visible curiosidad.

-Me está bloqueando últimamente –admití con amargura a su no formulada pregunta.

La ansiedad se disparó en Jasper quien se volvió en su lugar para buscar a Alice con la mirada.

La ubicó rápidamente.

Estaba presentando sus condolencias a la madre de la niña, mientras Bella aguardaba al lado de la desafortunada mujer. El frío había coloreado sus mejillas de un color sonrosado que contrastaba increíblemente con su piel de terciopelo y su obscuro abrigo.

"_Hiciste bien…. "_

El pensamiento de Jasper me tomó desprevenido. Lo miré tratando de comprender sus palabras. Cuando noto mi confusión, se apresuró a contestar.

"_Se ha convertido en una valiente y hermosa mujer… hiciste bien…."_

Era la primera vez que alguien – que no fuera Rosalie o Carlisle – aprobará la decisión que tomé hacía 7 años.

Era verdad, todo el dolor, la agonía, las noches de soledad y la amargura al fin habían tomado un sentido. La mujer en la que se había convertido Bella Swan lo valía todo, incluso en más terrible de los infiernos.

_¿Si tuvieras que tomar la misma decisión ahora, la convertirías?_

Negué de inmediato.

No, no lo haría. Como si de una flor se tratase, apenas comenzaba su vida y no importaba cuanto me dolieran sus decisiones, continuará adelante sin mí.

Algún día conocería a alguien, se casaría, tendría hijos, sus hijos crecerían y se haría abuela y moriría después de haber vivido muchos, muchos años…

El dolor arremolinándose en mi interior golpeo a Jasper quien se arrepintió por haberme seguido al auto.

"_Lo siento… no debí preguntar…"_

-No te preocupes… sé que así tiene que ser…

Ambos saltamos en nuestros lugares, cuando la puerta del pasajero se abrió.

"_Ajaja…"–_ Emmett saltó dentro del auto y me sonrió como un niño- _"Los atrape…"_

-Bueno, señor emo y señor yo-leo-tu mente, ¿Algo que quieran confesar?

Rodee los ojos, mientras Jasper se defendía.

-Para ya, Emmett…Yo no soy emo.

-A ver… veamos…. odias que Alice escoja tu guardarropa y aún así te pondrías un corsé si te lo comprara, odias que Alice te lleve de _shopping _y eres el primero, después de mi Rose que se ofrece a acompañarla… hummm… tienes razón, no eres emo, eres masoquista…

_¿Algún día dejará de psicoanalizarme este baboso?- _pregunto mentalmente. Catapulté mi mano hacia mi boca tratando de ahogar la risa, mientras Jasper se enfurruñaba.

Emmett se sacudió los rizos humedecidos por la nieve, mientras me abordaba en tono divertido

-Hey chico, ten cuidado con Rose. Esta que echa chispas…

Torcí la boca en una mueca involuntaria. ¡Qué sorpresa! Rosalie estaba de mal humor conmigo… genial.

Volvi la mirada hacia el objeto de mi amor.

Emmett siguió el curso de mirada y entonces la observó con atención, reparando en cada detalle ganado con los años detenidamente.

Demasiado.

"_¿Será copa C?_

Un leve siseo de mi parte lo desalentó de seguir por ese camino.

"_¡Demonios! Olvidé que puede escucharme"_

A veces me pregunto qué haría Rosalie si supiera lo que piensa Emmett de lagunas otras mujeres, y como si del diablo se hubiera tratado, mi hermana dejó a Alice y avanzó lentamente hacia el automovil.

-¿Qué carajos hace Isabella Swan aquí?- preguntó fulminándome con la mirada, mientras Jasper se estremecía levemente. La obscura advertencia de Emmett por fin tenía sentido para mí.

"_Te advierto Edward que no me iré de esta ciudad. SI tengo que matarla, lo haré…"_

Un gruñido ronco vibro en mi pecho, mientras le devolvía la mirada.

-Ni se te ocurra.

"_Pruebame"_

Los vidrios polarizados del Volvo vibraron con los gruñidos. Parecía que había regresado en el tiempo.

Como en aquella ocasión, Rosalie estaba tan decidida a apartar a Isabella Swan del camino de los Cullen, que a la mínima provocación lo haría, sin importar el costo.

-Hey… calma los dos….- Alice abordó al otro lado del automóvil, dejando a Emmett en medio.

-Tu sabias que ella estaba aquí….- la atacó Rose - … y no dijiste nada.

-Como parte de la investigación por el homicidio de Teresa Solís, la Agente Swan me entrevistó hace una semana –admitió Alice - No hemos vuelto a hablar desde entonces.

-No quiero mudarme – grazno desesperada – Hay tan poco sol aquí… que casi pasamos por gente normal…

-No te preocupes -aseguró Alice mientras evitaba cualquier pensamiento - Bella y sus compañeros llevaran a los señores Solis al aeropuerto y mañana, después de haber informado a sus mandos en Washington, se irán de esta ciudad a tomar unas largas vacaciones. Bella Swan saldrá de nuestra vida para siempre.

Aquella frase no dejó lugar a dudas. Rosalie bufó exasperada y mientras se cruzaba de brazos, su mirada se perdió en algún punto fuera de su ventanilla.

Alice hizo lo mismo en dirección contraria.

"_Edward" _

Me llamó mi hermano con el pensamiento. Apenas había advertido la mano de Jasper sobre la mia, convidándome a que no destruyera el volante, mientras la voz de Alice sonaba como un eco distante que enviaba agudas descargas de dolor en mi frío corazón.

"**Bella Swan saldrá de nuestra vida para siempre"**

El camino de regreso a casa fue silencioso e incomodo, hasta que el deteriorado cerebro de Emmett proceso cierta información.

-¿Agente Swan? ¿Bella es policía?

-Ay Emmett…

-No lo puedo creer! Mi hermanita es policía!… ¿Para quién trabaja? – sus ojos brillaron emocionados - ¿FBI? ¿El Servicio Secreto? ¿CIS? ¿CIA?

Además de los videojuegos, los motores, la televisión, Los Simpson, los juguetes sexuales y Rosalie, la otra pasión de Emmett eran las series policiacas.

Un vago recuerdo de muchos años vino a mi mente. Emmett hurtando una patrulla de policía.

-FBI - contestó Jasper – En el Crímenes Especiales.

Mi hermano tardó un par de segundos procesando la información y fantaseando con ella.

Sé que tratándose de Emmett puedo esperar cualquier cosa, pero cuando comenzó a carcajearse con ganas, no pude evitar soltar una blasfemia.

Apreté los dientes con fuerza. Sólo él podía encontrar regocijo en mi desgracia. Los 170 Caballos de fuerza del motor rugieron bajo mi pie.

-¡Deja de reírte! – bramé.- No es gracioso…

-¿No es gracioso? – dijo con voz clara – De nada valen tus esfuerzos por mantenerla a salvo… ¡Esa chica es una imán para la mala suerte…!

-Emmett – lo llamó Jasper – para ya…

-¿Por qué seguimos hablando ella? – Rosalie intervino exasperada por el giro que estaba tomando la conversación –Bella Swan es cosa del pasado…

"¿El pasado…? si como no…" –re zongo mentalmente y luego se dirigió a mí.

- Mira, Eddie… si los demás quieren fingir demencia, yo no…– y agregó con convicción –Es el destino, hermano. Ella y tú estarán juntos, lo sé…

Un jadeo, precedió a la multitud de insultos que Rosalie comenzó a desplomar sobre mi hermano. El ambiente se volvió tenso y mientras Jasper trataba de mediar los ánimos, algo más llamó mi atención.

Despegue un momento los ojos del camino para mirar por el retrovisor a Alice. Estaba concentrándose fuertemente para no dejar escapar sus pensamientos.

-¡Emmett! – pude escuchar vociferar a Rosalie – Cierra la boca…

-De nada servirá que se aleje de su vida ahora… -insistió Emmett – El destino, la vida o Dios quiso que de entre millones y millones de personas, y con cientos de miles de lugares, volvieran a encontrarse aquí, en Dartmouth…

-Eso es casualidad….

-Es algo mas…- insistió de nuevo ante la desaprobación de su esposa -… algo que no es de este mundo, como si una fuerza extraña los llevara al mismo lugar una y otra vez…

-¡No lo escuches, Edward!

-Es tu oportunidad… - Emmett me miró confiado en sus palabras - Algún día ella morirá y no podrás regresar el tiempo.

Aquella sola oración hizo lo que yo no había logrado en días. Alice dejo ir sus pensamientos en un segundo, que basto para hacer temblar mi mundo por completo, mientras los ojos de mi hermana se abrían con miedo y la voz de Jasper me llamaba desde algún lado.

-¡Edward, cuidado!

Y después todo a mi alrededor giró.


	11. Mantén a tus amigos cerca

Ohaio chicos y chicas!

Pues la verdad no se ni como disculparme ... he tardado mucho...

Espero redituar con creces la paciencia y resignación de muchos... me ha costado mucho trabajo... pero ahi les va el capitulo de hoy.

Gracias a todos y todas las personas que me han escrito, pidiendo a gritos que actualizara... sino fuera por ustedes no me hubiera apurado...

Un beso a todos y ya saben.. dejen su mordidita...

Matta ne!

* * *

"_En todas las páginas oscuras de la maldad sobrenatural, no hay una tradición más horrible que la del vampiro, una paria incluso entre los demonios"_,

Escritor Montague Summers.

**Capítulo 10: Mantén a tus amigos cerca…**

_Aire._

Me faltaba el aire.

No solo se trataba del diminuto espacio en el que estaba escondida, sino del cúmulo de emociones albergada durante meses.

El hueco en mi corazón se había hecho más grande y me dolía tener que levantarme cada mañana para ir a la escuela, me dolía tener que abrir los ojos y despertar cada día para enfrentarme a una realidad más terrible que las pesadillas que me atormentaban por las noches.

Me dolía respirar.

Contemple mis manos temblorosas y cerré los ojos un momento.

Podía escuchar a las personas caminar por el corredor apresuradas a su próxima clase. Algunas chicas entraron al cuarto de aseo para intercambiar cotilleos, arreglarse el cabello o retocar su maquillaje.

Ninguna me había visto. Ninguna sabía que estaba en el diminuto sanitario del fondo tratando de aplacar mi dolor.

Como habían cambiado las cosas.

A pesar de ser una chica común y corriente, era una chica afortunada, no era popular ni guapa, pero al menos era feliz. Normalmente las chicas de mi edad se quejaban de todo, pero yo no. No estaba conforme, sino que de verdad apreciaba lo que tenia, lo que era.

Ahora que contemplaba mi vida, era un verdadero asco.

Respiré una vez más, sintiendo como el aire traspasaba mis pulmones como filosos cuchillos y exhale mientras los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas, cuando el sonido de risas femeninas me obligó a callar.

-Tyler me invitó a salir el fin de semana… – dijo una voz chillona que reconocí de inmediato. Vislumbre a través de un espacio entre las puertas de los sanitarios. La melena peliteñida de Lauren Mallory era inconfundible. Estaba de pie, observándose en el espejo, muy pagada de sí misma analizando su imagen enfundada en su nuevo atuendo. Los Espartanos, el equipo de futbol de la escuela había ganado la temporada y como un reconocimiento por parte de la Directiva Escolar, tanto los jugadores como las porristas habían recibido uniformes nuevos.

- ¿Vas a hacerlo con él? - la otra chica parecía curiosa, no podía verla desde ahí, pero su voz me parecía conocida.

Lauren dejo escapar una risa maliciosa y llevando su mano hacia su cabello lo acicaló suavemente. Una pulsera con la leyenda "Solo para el amor verdadero" rodeaba su muñeca.

-Ya lo hice…de hecho… lo hicimos en la fiesta de Mike…

La otra chica dejo escapar un jadeo mientras Lauren sonreía orgullosa.

Desde su elección como Reina del baile de Navidad, Lauren Mallory se había autoproclamado como el modelo de la chica ideal, cuya belleza etérea no sucumbía ante los vicios juveniles. Había fundado el Club de castidad de la escuela, daba platicas a las chicas de primer grado y organizaba bailes para recaudar fondos para distribuir sostener su mentira.

Las animadoras, el club de talento… Lauren estaba en todo.

-No fue nada del otro mundo realmente… - explicó mirando al espejo, visiblemente molesta después del interrogatorio - Fue solo sexo…- subrayó con indiferencia, sacando un lipgloss de su mochila y aplicando un poco sobre sus labios, como si hubiera hablado del clima.

-Pensé que amabas a Tyler… - la otra voz parecía confundida - …siempre estuviste molesta con Bella Swan porque estaba interesado en ella….

-Eso es diferente. Ella llegó con su actitud de "Soy la chica de ciudad", llamando la atención de todos… Tyler, Ben, Mike y hasta el mismo Edward Cullen…

La sola mención de su nombre provocó dolor en mi pecho. Me abrace a mi misma como si no quisiera dejar escapar nada de mí, dejando caer la frente sobre la puerta.

Había vértigo alrededor.

-Todavía no puedo creerlo…- la otra chica bufó molesta siguiendo el mismo camino de Lauren - ¿Qué habrá visto Edward en una chica tan ordinaria? ¿Haz visto como se puso después del funeral del Jefe Swan? Flaca, desaliñada, espantosa…. y luego con esos harapos con los que se viste… parece zombie.

-Eso y más se tiene merecido.

Mordí mi labio inferior mientras me sentaba sobre el excusado temblando de tristeza. No podía dejar que me oyeran. Ya era de por si difícil escapar de sus miradas llenas de veneno, para que encima tuvieran algo más para reírse de mí.

_Edward… Edward… ¿Por qué?_

Los segundos me parecieron eternos. Finalmente, Lauren Mallory dejó escapar aquellas palabras que me seguirían hasta el final de mis días

- Las chicas como Bella Swan solo sirven para una cosa. Cuando Edward hizo lo suyo con ella, simplemente la dejo como lo que es: como basura.

**Bella POV**

Abrí los ojos de golpe y mire hacia la nada, mientras luchaba porque el aire entrara de nuevo en mis pulmones. Jadee ante la sensación de ahogo.

Una sensación de entumecimiento recorrió por el cuerpo. El hormigueo se disipó primero en la punta de los dedos de mis pies y manos, luego siguieron las rodillas y los codos…

Poco a poco fui consciente de que la sensación de tener un cuerpo nuevamente. Con dificultad moví mi mano hacia mi pecho.

Dolía como el demonio.

Entonces tome consciencia del par de manos gélidas que sostenian mi rostro con ternura.

-Tranquila… - una voz parecida al terciopelo resonó como un eco a distancia. - Trata de respirar lento y por la nariz.

Volví a cerrar los ojos. Aquello era un sueño o en todo caso una pesadilla… hacia demasiado frío.

Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro en un intento por despertar.

-Shuuu… shu…. Tranquila Bella… tranquila – imploró de nuevo la voz.

Poco a poco mis ojos se ajustaron a la oscuridad.

No era un sueño.

Edward estaba frente a mí, en sus ojos dorados había con una extraña combinación de alivio y tensión, mientras sus dedos apartaban la nieve que cubría mi rostro.

Una ráfaga de viento rezumbó como un sollozó tétrico que me pudo los pelos de punta.

-¿Dddd donde esss stoy? – tenia la mandíbula crispada.

-No te preocupes… todo estará bien…- Edward apretó los dientes y masculló algo que no pude entender, se apartó un poco para quitarse la chamarra, mientras levantándome en sus brazos.– Voy a sacarte de aquí.

Asentí temblorosa. Edward me miró por un instante y comenzó a correr a lo largo del bosque.

**Edward POV**

_72 horas antes…_

-¡Edward, cuidado!

El movimiento duró apenas unos breves segundos, pero fue brutal. El coche derrapó por más de 50 metros sobre el asfalto congelado. Al oscilar por ultima vez, las llantas del lado izquierdo no pudieron sostener el peso y el auto giró sobre sí mismo hasta chocar contra la valla de contención, rompiéndola con el impacto, quedando finalmente boca arriba y atascado por la mitad entre los gruesos barrotes, amenazando con caer dentro de las aguas del Río Conneticut.

-No se muevan…- susurró Jasper, mientras el auto se balanceaba peligrosamente hacia el frente – Tranquilos…

Mis hermanos y yo contuvimos la respiración, mientras el auto volvía a su balance.

-¿Están todos bien?

-Como una roca…- musitó Emmett riéndose nervioso por el momento que acabábamos de pasar.

Por supuesto que estaban bien. La pregunta había estado fuera de lugar, pero no podía evitarlo. Eran mi familia y me preocupaba por ellos.

-Déjate de estupideces…- murmuró Rosalie molesta –¿Qué sucedió?

-Golpeamos algo… - dije anodadado -¿Alguien vio qué?

-No… - musito Jasper- ¿algún venado?

-Jasper… - intervino Emmett- de haber sido un venado, no hubiéramos salido volando nosotros…

Aquello era verdad.

-Maldita sea Edward – murmuró Rosalie- Lo que haya sido…. sácanos de aquí…

-Voy a salir con mucho cuidado y jalaré el auto hacia el frente… - murmuró mi hermano colocando la mano sobre la manija del auto.

-¡No Jasper! –suplicó Alice, mientras mantenía los ojos desenfocados- Esta ahí afuera…

Momentáneamente nos quedamos en silencio, prestando atención a todo. Pronto, el sonido casi imperceptible de pasos sobre la nieve y aquel aroma tan familiar, dulzón propio de los vampiros inundó nuestras fosas nasales.

A través del espejo lateral pude observar una silueta a distancia acercándose por detrás del auto.

-No lo veas Edward – jadeo Alice. Una mano de sus manos cubría su boca, tratando de contener arcadas de asco mientras con la otra se aferraba al techo de automovil.

-Al...

-Traté de verlo pero comenzó a atacarme… no lo vean.

Emmett y Jasper rápidamente dirigieron sus pensamientos. Como si se trataran de Peter Pan y su sombra, ambos proponían atacarlo, mientras Rosalie alejaba a Alice y yo le daba el golpe final.

-No servirá…- murmuró Alice al observar nuestro plan.

Trate de localizar sus pensamientos, pero algo parecido a un vértigo poderoso se apoderó de mis sentidos, perturbándolos. Moví la cabeza tratando de disipar la neblina emocional pero ya era inútil. Pronto me volvi ciego.

-¿Edward?

-Alice tiene razón, no se muevan.

El auto rechino mientras la parte trasera del auto era impulsada hacia el frente, dejándolo en posición vertical, listo para ser arrojado al rio.

-¿Qué demonios quieres de nosotros? – siseo Rosalie, comenzando a perder la razón.

-¡Malnacio violador! - bramó Emmett combatiendo el mareo mental que comenzaba a invadir a todos

-No lo provoques Emmett – susurró Jasper, quien se sostenía la cabeza como si en cualquier momento fue a desprenderse de su cuerpo – No puedo controlarlo.

En efecto, parecía que las habilidades de mis hermanos estaban siendo nulificadas. Alice no podía salir de su trance y yo era incapaz de leer su mente.

Aquella revelación, lejos de aminorar la furia de Emmett, la alimentó.

– ¡Eres muy valiente con una niña.. – dijo con un siseo - pero no eres capaz de darnos la cara a nosotros. ¡Cobarde!

Bastaron un par de segundos para que obtuviéramos una respuesta. Las palabras salieron una a una, enmarcadas por la profunda voz de aquel vampiro cuyo talento era capaz de doblegar a un clan entero.

-Aléjense Cullens… Esta venganza es solo mía.

Dicho esto, el auto se precipitó a las gélidas y profundas aguas del rio Connecticut.

**Bella POV**

_Tiempo actual_

-¿Pppooo porrr qué te dddd detienes?

Edward tenía el ceño fruncido. Sus pupilas doradas se achicaron mirando hacia el cielo. Se movió rápido, como una sombra entre los árboles, murmurando algo que no podía comprender, mientras me aferraba fuertemente a sus brazos, descansando mi rostro en su cuello.

Aquella sensación tan parecida al estar completo volvió a inundar mis sentidos cuando mi nariz se llenó de su aroma a sándalo y miel.

Era como si repentinamente, aquel hueco en mi pecho nunca hubiera existido. Cerré mis ojos deleitándome en ese sentimiento.

-La tormenta se hace cada vez más fuerte…esperaremos aquí a que pase lo más duro…

Sus palabras me hicieron abrir los ojos. Habíamos entrado dentro de una caverna oscura. No podía ver nada, mis ojos humanos no eran capaces de vislumbrar ni mi propia nariz. Con cuidado, Edward me deposito sobre el suelo. Podía sentir la dureza de las piedras bajo mi cuerpo

-Aquí estarás a salvo…

Su voz provenía de todas partes y de ninguna. Rápidamente, me oville tratando de guardar todo el calor posible, mientras mis manos y pies se convertían en hielo.

-¿Nnnnn no hay ossssssos aquí, verrrrrdad? – pregunte nerviosa al reparar en aquel detalle.

Nadie respondió.

La adrenalina se acumuló en mi interior, disparándose por mis venas.

-¿EE Edward?

Mi voz resonó como un eco, enviándome un escalofrío. Estaba sola.

Me había abandonado. Otra vez.

_Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida…_

Quería reírme y patearme.

Mordí mi labio tratando de aplacar la tristeza que amenazaba con transformarse en llanto.

¿De dónde había sacado yo que era importante para él?

Gruesas lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas al darme cuenta de lo poco fuerte que era en mi interior y mi mente regreso muchos años atrás, en el húmedo y triste Forks.

_Mis dedos recorrieron sobre la fotografía ya vieja y arrugada, el rostro risueño de aquel hombre que tanto había significado para mi. Aquellos habían sido sus primeros años en la Academia de Policía de Forks. Era tan desgarbado y pálido, que con una peluca bien habría pasado por mí._

_Un par de gruesas gotas cayeron sobre la hoja casi amarilla del álbum, las cuales seque con la manga de mi suéter._

_Suspire profundamente, mientras guardaba aquellos vestigios de la vida de Charlie Swan, en una caja de cartón en el ático._

_Después del sepelio de mi padre y contra la voluntad de Renné y Phill, decidí quedarme a terminar el año escolar. Las tardes fuera de la escuela, las pasaba empaquetando las cosas de mi padre, después de todo, seis meses se pasarían rápido y no quería que sus recuerdos sufrieran los estragos del tiempo cuando no estuviera ahí._

_A decir verdad, la habitación de Charlie se había convertido en un refugio para mí, en el cual las palabras de Lauren Mallory no podían alcanzarme._

_Una tarde, mientras estaba terminando de guardar sus revistas de Sports Ilustrated, llamó mi atención una pequeña caja de madera. Tenía un pequeño candado._

_¿Qué podría haber dentro de esa caja?_

_El chirrido el timbre de la casa, me hizo pegar un salto, al mismo tiempo que mis manos dejaban caer la misteriosa caja. Levante la caja y la dejé sobre la cama, recordando aquel manojo de llaves que me habían entregado junto con otras cosas de Charlie en la Comisaria._

_Corrí hacia mi mesita de noche y saque las llaves, regresando al cuarto, mientras el timbre continuaba sonando insistentemente. Con dedos torpes, deje pasar una y otra llave hasta que encontré una diminuta que parecía encajar con aquel candado pequeño._

_Cuando la llave giró, mi curiosidad chispeó como fuegos artificiales._

_Y mientras el timbre continuaba chirriando, mis ojos contemplaron asombrados en la brillante insignia metal y raso azul, el único secreto que mi padre se había llevado a su tumba._

_"**Al honor"**_

Me sobresalte al escuchar un "click", saliendo de mi ensueño. A la luz de una pequeña flama, el rostro de Edward se iluminó entre la penumbra de la caverna.

Había improvisado una hoguera con algunas ramas y hojas secas. Parecia tan concentrado en su labor que por un momento me pareció solo un chico más en el mundo, aunque totalmente especial, con su cabello cobrizo revuelto.

-Quitate la ropa.

Pestañee confundida. Tal vez había escuchado mal.

-Bella… tu ropa esta empapada…. Quítatela y acércate al fuego. Vas a congelarte.

Asentí como autómata, sin haber comprendido la orden. Me quite el abrigo, las botas y las calcetas húmedas, arrastrándome después hasta la hoguera. El calor que desprendía la flama se sentía tan bien en las palmas de mis manos y pies que no pude evitar gemir de puro gozo.

-Gracias…- musité mientras me entregaba por completo al deleite del calor de la hoguera. A mi mente vino otro recuerdo. El calor del sol, brillante en todo su esplendor.

_Marck y Steve me explicaron todo. Aquella era una condecoración que mi padre había recibido en sus primeros años como cadete, cuando todavía no era considerado un policía._

_Tengo que aceptar que mi padre tenía una forma muy especial. El nunca había hablado de aquel honorable reconocimiento, nunca había presumido de su valor._

_Charlie Swan jamás había necesitado de eso, porque su valor estaba dentro de sí mismo y sólo él lo conocía._

_Poco a poco, fui acariciando la idea mientras comenzaban las celebraciones de primavera. Bufé al reconocer que habían pasado dos años desde mi llegada a Forks y ya nada era igual. Yo misma era diferente._

_Aquel era uno de esos días en los que los Cullens hubieran desaparecido de la escuela para ir a un "campamento". El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, picoso y caliente sobre mi piel. Algunos de los viejos arboles estrenaban brotes nuevos y el alguna rama, las aves comenzaban a trinar con esperanza._

_Por primera vez en días, decidí que no quería estar triste. El día prometía ser hermoso aún en un lugar como Forks y sentí la urgente necesidad de platicar con alguien, de reír con alguien. Necesitaba esa sensación de calor en mi vida como necesitaba el aire._

_El rostro de Jacob Black vino a mi memoria._

_Lo decidí en un instante. Arme una mochila con algunos víveres y tome las llaves de la camioneta._

_Iría a la Push._

"_Bella… Bella…"_

Mi nombre sonó a distancia. Me bastó un momento para recordar que estaba en un lugar muy lejos del sol.

Levante el rostro hacia mi acompañante. Aquello no era bueno.

Edward tenía la mandíbula fuertemente apretada y sus ojos parecían obsidiana pura.

Me sentí completamente vulnerable, cuando lentamente se acercó hasta mí, manteniendo su mirada sobre mi pecho. Su voz salió profunda, ronca, como un gruñido animal.

-Bella… dime la verdad… ¿estás herida?

Aquella pregunta me desconcertó por completo. Repentinamente, el vago recuerdo de un dolor en el pecho me vino a la memoria y baje mis ojos a la realidad.


	12. Teoría de transferencia

Ohaio!

¿Pues que les puedo decir?

Mil gracias por sus reviews. Sé que el capítulo anterior fue complicado, pero deben entender que la escena comienza con Bella, siendo asistida por Edward. El la encontró en medio de la nada, y la llevó a un lugar seguro. Los recuerdos de ellos, comienzan 72 horas antes (es decir, 3 díás antes, el día del sepelio de Teresa Solis).

Lo mismo sucede en este caítulo. Vayan hilando los cabos. Ok?

Un beso a todos!

Matta ne!

Disclaimer: Crepúsculo y sus personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es cosa mía.

* * *

"Todos los hombres se parecen por sus palabras; solamente las obras evidencian que no son iguales".

**Moliére, **escritor y dramaturgo francés

**Capítulo 11: Teoría de transferencia**.

Charlie siempre había dicho que la maldad humana llegaba a límites insospechados.

En este preciso instante, no podía estar más de acuerdo. Aquel juicio me había hecho mirar dentro del más profundo infierno humano.

_-Ella disfruto tanto como nosotros._

Últimamente deseaba tanto haber sido hombre… levantarme de mi lugar sin importarme lo demás, propinarle a aquel chico una patada en los bajos y terminar con la dinastía McKingley para siempre. Obviamente, no tanto como la abogada de la fiscalía, quien a simple vista parecía inerte y fría y cuyos ojos, por el contrario brillaban de pura furia.

Thomas Kingston, Royce McKingley Jr. y Adam Jefferson habían sido llamados uno a uno al estrado por su abogado defensor para contar su versión de la historia. La abogada fiscal, una joven intrépida y valiente, llamada Jennifer Craigen, había aprovechado la situación y picando el orgullo del vástago de la familia Mckingley habían obtenido su confesión involuntaria. El muchacho se había regocijado relatando detalles que provocaron más de un jadeo en la sala. No se inmutó ante la mirada de reprobación y horror del jurado, sino que por el contrario, parecía estar satisfecho de sus acciones, captando por primera vez la atención de sus respingados padres. Su expresión era muy diferente a la joven afroamericana sentada detrás de la fiscalía, cuya mirada desesperada parec+ia vacía, mientras silenciosas lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

El 23 de abril de 2007 a las 16:00 horas, Kendra Smith de 16 años salió de su casa rumbo a la Escuela Católica de La Iglesia Episcopal de Saint James, en el Condado de Queens. En el trayecto, aquellos tres jóvenes – estudiantes sobresalientes de la universidad de Columbia – la habían interceptado haciéndole preguntas sobre su comunidad religiosa y halagaron su color de piel. Invadida por una profunda satisfacción femenina y la atención que no encontraba entre los suyos, aceptó ir con ellos a tomar un refresco y horas más tarde, había sido trasladada al Hospital Central de Queens, con señales evidentes de actividad sexual violenta.

El pensamiento me hizo sentir incómoda. De acuerdo al dictamen médico, la víctima era virgen. Aquello era totalmente injusto. La primera vez de toda mujer debería ser especial, muy muy especial.

Desde aquel solitario lugar al final de la tribuna, pude verlo en sus ojos.

El horrendo crimen de aquellos chicos no solo había herido su cuerpo, sino que había terminado con sus ilusiones, con su inocencia. Independientemente al resultado del juicio, aquel sería un recuerdo amargo para toda la vida. Una herida que no sanaría nunca.

-Eso todo su señoría. La fiscalía descansa.- Jennifer Craigen tomo de nuevo su lugar, apenas conteniendo una sonrisa. Sus ojos, por el contrario brillaron con júbilo.

No era necesario ser un genio para intuir lo que sucedería. Thomas y Adam – en un desesperado intento por librarse de su falta - habían señalado a Royce como el autor intelectual de aquel terrible crimen.

Desde el caso de Emily Rodríguez, la jueza, Amelie Jonhs se había hecho famosa por su carácter implacable. Algunos periódicos la llamaban "La Juez de Hierro", por su estricto apego a las normas. Un murmullo proveniente de la mesa de la defensa atrajo la atención de aquella poderosa mujer, cuyo semblante brilló con malicia.

Elliot Corvin, el defensor musitaba con su ayudante, un joven rubio, alto, desgarbado, con el rostro lleno de acné. Probablemente era algún practicante.

-¿Algo que quiera compartir con nosotros, Señor Corvin?

El abogado asintió y tras entregar un expediente a la fiscalía y a la jueza, llamó al estrado a su último testigo.

-La defensa solicita el testimonio de la Srita. Kendra Smith.

**Bella POV**

Dicen que antes de morir, puedes ver tu vida entera pasar frente a tus ojos. Los rostros de tus seres queridos, amigos y enemigos.

Ahora puedo decir que eso es verdad.

Lleve un par de dedos temblosos al frente de mi camisa, tanteando el agujero sobre la tela. Los pensamientos se aglomeraban en mi cabeza y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentí miedo. En un momento así, solo un rostro de tiernos ojos negros como el carbón y sonrisa cálida venia a mi mente ahora. El rostro infantil de Jake.

-Gracias al Cielo…

El sonoro suspiro de Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos. Sus manos habían apartado las mías y abrieron de un golpe la prenda, haciendo volar los botones a cualquier parte de la caverna.

Su semblante había descansado por completo, al distinguir el chaleco antibalas bajo mi ropa.

Me quedé mirándolo estupefacta por aquello.

No sabía si era alivio por no tener que tener que cargar con el aroma a sangre ó si era alivio porque yo estuviera bien. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, una extraña emoción me atravesó cuando me contemplo con sus ojos dorados llenos de ternura y su mano fría acarició mi rostro. Su tacto helado envió un delicioso escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo. Al instante, las luces de alerta en mi cabeza se encendieron.

Sin pensarlo más, empuje su pecho para apartarlo de mí. Abrió sus ojos confundido y entonces fue consciente del trozo de tela en una de sus manos.

-Lo siento…-dijo bajando el rostro avergonzado.

Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia, como si de esa forma pudiera aplacar el aleteo de las mariposas flotando en mi estómago.

Mi experiencia sexual se limitaba exclusivamente a Jacob y nunca me había sentido con él de esa manera. Ser consciente de eso, me puso los pelos de punta.

Le mire de reojo. El rostro de Edward estaba ligeramente iluminado con la luz naranja de la fogata, sus ojos brillaban obscuros como la obsidiana y sus cabellos cobrizos parecían arder en llamas. El alivio había desaparecido y ahora su expresión era desconcertante. Un vago recuerdo me vino a la mente: su rostro endurecido y sus manos crispadas sobre el volante de sy auto, aquella tarde en Port Angels.

Su voz salió como un gruñido bajo, intimidante y por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, entendí que él era un depredador y yo su víctima.

**48 horas antes**

Contemple incrédula el dictamen médico enviado por la Oficina de Lauren Mallory.

_Rohypnol._

La sustancia, mejor conocida como la droga de la violación, había sido creada inicialmente con el propósito de combatir problemas de insomnio. Sin embargo, pronto comenzó a emplearse en las calles, discotecas y bares como anestésico, vinculándose con numerosos casos de violación. Los fabricantes se vieron obligados a sacarla del mercado público, después de que se comprobó que además de amnesia, el abuso de esta sustancia provocaba la muerte. Solo cierto tipo de exámenes la detectaban.

Gracias a Dios o a su compulsión por la perfección, Boris siempre consultaba los resultados de todas nuestras investigaciones con su mentor en Washington.

Definitivamente, le invitaría una cerveza a los dos.

Volví a revisar los resultados.

Esto lo cambiaba todo, absolutamente. Mis ojos viajaron a través de las hojas hasta detenerse en el otro detalle.

Se habían encontrado tres tipos distintos de semen en la víctima. Ninguno identificado.

-Genial – bufé descontenta tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa del ordenador.

Todo era mejor y peor.

Mejor, porque significaba que buscaba a dos humanos. Dos hombres – o remedos de hombre –que respiraban, dormían y comían como yo. Dos humanos que se habían valido de la misma sustancia que mermó el autocontrol de Keira Smith 3 años atrás.

Peor, porque aquel descubrimiento sólo me permitiría reabrir el caso por el proceso de violación. La causa de muerte, por el contrario, seguía siendo la misma: Muerte por desangramiento.

¡Demonios! ¿Por donde debería comenzar a buscar ahora?

Gruñí furiosa mientras seguía dando vueltas en mi silla, hasta la caja de cartón sobre la cama captó mi atención.

A excepción de los mortíferos mensajes de texto en su celular, los correos electrónicos y notas debajo de su puerta, no había nada extraño en las pertenencias de Teresa Solís, algo que pudiera indicar que era adicta o algo por el estilo. Por el contrario, Teté era una chica alegre y divertida, que disfrutaba de cada aspecto de la vida sin sus excesos. Una artista nata, que soñaba con convertirse en una directora de orquesta internacional. Soñadora romántica, que escribía sus propias melodías. Había pasado la tarde entera contemplando partituras de los clásicos, novelas del corazón, cronogramas de actividades y otros objetos más personales. Era una buena chica.

Entonces, recordé el testimonio de las últimas personas que la vieron la tarde anterior a su muerte. Ellos describieron a una Teresa extraña… _excitada, arriesgada y atrevida_, habían dicho.

Fruncí el ceño.

-No encaja…- murmuré para mí misma.

Una de las cualidades que hacía tan atractivo al Rohypnol era que generaba una sensación de euforia muy similar a la producida por el Éxtasis. En el juicio de aquellos tres chicos, la defensa había presentado testimonios e incluso una grabación del ascensor del hotel en la que se mostraba a una Keira desinhibida y apasionada, acompañada por tres jóvenes en igualdad de circunstancias.

Elliot Corvin había culpado al Rohypnol y a la dependencia que había generado en aquellos jóvenes, a quienes el jurado, finalmente, declaró inocentes.

Mis manos tocaron con un pedazo de papel fluorescente, que extendí de inmediato.

"Casa Alpha Delta. Fiesta de Nuevo ingreso."

**Edward POV**

48:00 horas antes.

Desde la frágil rama de aquel árbol, podía escucharlo todo a mí alrededor. Los pensamientos de los que no eran conscientes los humanos cuando estaban despiertos, sus más íntimos sueños… pesadillas… podía escucharlo todo.

O casi.

Contemplé en silencio la luz de su ventana, preguntándome que la tendría despierta a estas horas. Eran más de las 03:00 de la mañana y lo único que alcanzaba a escuchar era el golpeteo de las teclas de un computador y el sonido de su corazón En medio de su aroma a fresas y lavanda, había una suave fragancia emanando desde su habitación, imperceptible para el olfato humano, pero tan claro para mí como mi amor por ella.

_Café_

Sonreí con nostalgia al recordar la intolerancia del cuerpo de Bella ante la cafeína, curioso porque aquel era el color que más amaba. La contraseña de su expediente. Cuatro sencillas letras.

Sin duda sus hábitos de policía incluían la ingesta continua de café engrandes cantidades, en lugar del tradicional plato de _Cheerios _con leche que tomaba por las mañanas, antes de ir a la escuela.

En mi mente aún podía recordarla despidiéndose con un afectuoso abrazo de cada uno de sus compañeros. Bromeó con todos asegurándoles que apenas enviara el informe de actividades, iría a casa en Phoenix.

Wilson se había ofrecido a quedarse y enviar el comunicado a Washington, pero Bella -tan cabezota como persuasiva- le había convencido de que se fuera con los demás esa misma noche. Aquello no tenía lógica; se había anunciado una tormenta para los próximos días y ella odiaba el frío. Amaba la calidez de las escarpadas e irregulares montañas de Phoenix, sus paisajes desérticos, el calor del sol…

Debería haberse ido cuando era el momento de huir lejos del frío… lejos de mí.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se había quedado?

Cerré los ojos tratando de controlar la curiosidad que me carcomía por dentro. Había pasado apenas un día desde el ataque de aquel misterioso vampiro y aún podía experimentar la sensación de vulnerabilidad en mi interior.

En momentos así estaba agradecido con Dios por ser una piedra viviente. Un monstruo. Por eso había renunciado al amor años atrás, para darle a Bella la oportunidad de vivir una vida humana, auténtica, sin que mi presencia la pusiera en peligro a cada minuto.

Sentí un estremecimiento al pensar en la fragilidad de Bella comparada con mi dureza.

Ahora, más que nunca debería estar al pendiente de ella. Ya había visto su futuro a través de los ojos de Alice, aquello fue lo que me había distraído del camino, imagen de Bella blanca como la nieve, muerta, sin vida….

Aquello no podía suceder.

Jamás.

**_Tiempo actual._**

-¿Te duele?

Los delgados dedos de Bella– que tanteaban el orificio en el chaleco antibalas – se detuvieron mientras fruncía el ceño. Levantó el rostro y sus ojos toparon con los míos.

Su expresión era meditativa, como si su complicada y silenciosa mente tratara de descifrar algún misterio.

-No mucho, lo normal después de haber recibido el impacto.

¿Lo normal? Aquella diminuta frase taladró en mi mente. No quería preguntar, pero la curiosidad me quemaba.

-¿Ya te habían disparado antes? – pregunté en un susurró, tratando de controlar a la bestia en mi interior.

-Hace muchos años en una práctica en la Academia…

La ponzoña inundó mi garganta y ardía como fuego, sin embargo, nada era comparado al hecho de que su vida estuviera en peligro. Apreté la mandíbula y podría asegurar que mis ojos eran obsidiana pura. Traté de contenerme, contemplando el rostro de Bella. Parecía encantada al recordar aquellos tiempos, tiempos en los que yo ya no existía en su mundo. Mientras se sonreía con añoranza, la curiosidad y los celos serpenteaban en mi cabeza.

-Estábamos en la práctica de tiro. Una de las balas reflejó en la pared y me dio justo aquí…- señaló la mitad de su esternón- Por protocolo, todos usamos equipo táctico la primera vez, casco, googles, chaleco antibalas… de lo contrario…

Su voz se apagó al escuchar aquel gruñido seco que retumbó a lo largo de la caverna, como si una bestia hubiera entrado ahí, en esperar de destrozar lo que encontrara. Tarde un poco en entender que aquello no era un oso, sino yo.

-¡Demonios, Bella! - solté de golpe- ¿Acaso no te puedes mantener alejada del peligro? ¿Es que no aprecias tu vida? ¿Acaso quieres morir?

Bella parpadeó consternada. De repente irguió la postura y su barbilla se adelantó, desafiante.

-Aprecio la vida humana, cada minuto de ella.

-¿Ah si? Entonces ¿porque lo haces? ¿Porque te expones de esa forma? ¿Es por Charlie?

-Tú no entiendes.. – Dijo con convicción - Siempre ha estado ahí.

Una parte de mí – la más noble de mi mente - captó su voz clara y profunda, mientras el menos amable, reparaba en la forma que sus labios se contraían al hablar.

-Inconscientemente, siempre he protegido a los demás… a mi madre, a mi padre… incluso a ustedes…. solo que no me había dado cuenta de eso. Un día, descubrí que lo único que quería hacer era proteger y servir a los demás.

Tire de mi cabello, mientras caminaba como león enjaulado. Tardé un poco en tranquilizar mi furia.

Aquello era de esperarse. Bella estaba acostumbrada a ser una cuidadora. Había madurado antes de tiempo para cuidar de su madre y de Charlie, por eso le molestaba que los demás cuidáramos de ella. Era algo inconsciente.

-¿No pensaste en ser veterinaria ó maestra…?–alcance a preguntar con voz contenida y llena de reprobación, me preocupaba su vida, su seguridad ¿Por qué no podría entender eso? - Pudiste ser cuidadora de ancianos o miembro del Green Peace. ¿Por qué policía?

Sus ojos brillaron con furia.

-¿Y por qué no? Ser policía es el trabajo más noble que pueda existir... – gritó dejándome pasmado. Por más molesta que estuviese conmigo, ella nunca me había gritado.

Me contemplo silenciosa unos instantes, mientras recobraba su postura. Cuando finalmente hablo, su voz rayaba en lo maternal, como si yo fuera un niño caprichoso, que no entendía un no.

- Soy humana, Edward. Algún día moriré y será inevitable.

La realidad de sus palabras me azotó contra una verdad que aunque conocía, en mi interior luchaba contra ello.

Hoy, mañana, dentro de diez años, ella finalmente se iría de este mundo y con ella, toda mi razón de vivir.

Al contemplar sus manos, el amargo recuerdo de su último intento por proteger a alguien vino a mi mente. Aquello había dejado una marca imborrable en su muñeca y en mi memoria.

-No quiero morir. – dijo con calma, haciéndome levantar el rostro. – Tengo mucho que hacer y personas por las cuales vivir, pero si algún día tengo que dar mi vida, será de esta manera: a cambio de los demás.

Podía entenderlo, pero no aceptarlo. La vida tranquila que había deseado para ella, era apenas una ilusión, pero aquel había sido el camino que escogió finalmente.

Mi Bella tan cabezota.

Quizá debí haberme quedado a cuidar de ella a distancia. Posé de nuevo mis ojos en ella. Discretamente, una de sus manos se posó en un pecho y una ligera mueca de dolor se escapó de sus labios.

Claro que podía entenderlo, pero no aceptarlo.

-¿Acaso no comprendes lo difícil que es para mí ver que de nada ha servido mi sacrificio por mantenerte a salvo?

Bella estrechó sus ojos, midiendo mis palabras. Su expresión era cautelosa, como si esperara un ataque de mi parte.

-¿Sacrificarte tú? No entiendo.

Nunca me sentí orgulloso por la mentira que había soltado en el bosque. A lo largo de esta vida, muchas veces había mentido y engañado, pero nunca antes me había arrepentido tanto como en aquella ocasión. Cerré los ojos, tratando de borrar la imagen de su rostro desencajado, adolorido…

-Lo único que siempre deseé para ti, fue una vida humana, tranquila, llena de experiencias humanas… traté de encajar en tu vida, pero era muy peligroso para ti, estar cerca de mí.

Se incorporó en un salto.

-Para ahí, Edward Cullen. – me advirtió y de inmediato, camino hacia fuera de la caverna.

Ahí estaba ella, con su frágil humanidad y una feroz tormenta de nieve, huyendo de mí. Todas las esperanzas y sueños que alguna vez alimenté en mi corazón vinieron de nuevo a mi mente, mientras ella se alejaba.

-Tuve que mentirte – grité desesperado.

Bella se detuvo en seco. Su pulso estaba acelerado, sus mejillas sonrojadas. Con cautela, la tomé del brazo para girarla hacia mi. Grandes lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-¿En que me exactamente?

-Yo nunca… nunca dejé de amarte.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y la repentina furia se hizo presente en su voz.

-No.

Anticipándome, la adelanté y sujeté de los brazos.

-¡Dejame ir!

-¡No! ¡No te dejaré ir hasta que me escuches! – gruñi desesperado, mientras ella luchaba por liberarse de mi agarre.

-¡No Edward! ¡Déjame!

-Te mentí, Bella.

Acune su rostro entre mis manos sin lastimarla, pero con la suficiente fuerza para no dejarla ir

– Soy un monstruo. Un ser sin corazón, que huyó hace mucho tiempo para no tener que quitarte la vida…. pero que te ama más que a nada en el mundo…

Bella aferró mis manos, tratando de separarlas de su rostro. Su corazón parecía revolotear en su interior. Su aroma se hizo más fuerte, quizá por la adrenalina, quizá tenía miedo…

- No es cierto. Por favor, déjame ir…- imploró cerrando los ojos.

Quería poder hacerlo, pero por primera vez, no quería hacerle caso a la razón.

- Nunca antes me sentí más vivo, que cuando te conocí… - besé su rostro suavemente, su frente, sus mejillas saladas por las lágrimas, su nariz, sus ojos. – Toda aquella humanidad que una vez creí perdida, la trajiste de nuevo y con ella la más hermosa ilusión que un hombre podría imaginar jamás…

Me aparté un poco sin soltarla.

Sus cabellos estaban desordenados, salvajemente desordenados. Sus mejillas tenían el color y la textura de los duraznos maduros, suaves, tibios. Sus labios entreabiertos, estaban rojos, producto del frio. Sus ojos del dolor del chocolate brillaban por las lágrimas derramadas.

Por un momento, me vi reflejado en sus ojos y explique cautelosamente.

-No soy un hombre. Jamás podré serlo, pero como el monstruo egoísta que soy, pensé que podría estar a tu lado, sin hacerte daño. Cuando Jasper se arrojó sobre ti, vi plasmada mi peor pesadilla y me di cuenta, que por mucho que lo deseara, jamás podría amarte como te mereces. Cada segundo a mi lado, estarías en peligro y no lo soporté. Tuve miedo de que algún día te dieras cuenta del monstruo que era y te arrepintieras de estar conmigo, así que te mentí y luego hui de Forks como un cobarde.

-No…. No…Déjame….- suplicó de nuevo – Déjame ir.

Bella seguía sin creerme. Una furia indescriptible cruzó por mi cuerpo y la ponzoña se acumuló en mi garganta.

-¿Cómo pudiste creerme? – Pregunte finalmente, soltándola – Pensé que tardaría horas en sembrar al menos una sospecha en ti, pero me creíste tan fácilmente que me sorprendió cuando lo vi en tus ojos. ¿Por qué Bella? Después de que te dije tantas veces que te amaba, ¿Cómo pudiste creerme tan fácilmente?

Aguardé su respuesta en silencio. Bella se abrazaba a si misma, con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos parecían blancos. Como si temiera partirse en pedazos.

-Nunca tuvo sentido… que me amaras… -contestó en un susurró, bajando la mirada.

Estreche mis ojos, sintiéndome un idiota por aquello. Debí suponerlo. Bella se tenía tan poca estima.

-No eres capaz de verte a ti misma, ni aun después de 7 años…

Me sentí culpable de ello. Jamás había considerado lo que significaría para ella mi rechazo.

¿Dónde estaba Emmett cuando me merecía una buena patada en el trasero por estúpido?

Ahora su aspecto estaba lejos de ser el de la feroz Agente Swan, pero seguía siendo ella. Tan testaruda, tan dulce Bella. Mi frágil y humana Bella.

Animado por la idea de remediar mi falta, sostuve nuevamente su rostro entre mis manos.

-Bella, no hay para mi, nada en el mundo que sea más valioso que tú… y si pudiera dar marcha atrás en el tiempo… suspiré cansado – pero no puedo. Lo único que puedo decirte es que nunca podría existir en un mundo donde tu no existas…

-Edward…

Mi nombre pronunciado en sus labios fue mi señal. La besé suavemente. Gemí con gusto, deleitándome en el sabor de su boca. Tan añorado, tan deseado, tan dulce como yo lo recordaba.

La rodee avaricioso y la besé más profundamente, abriéndome paso entre sus labios con mi lengua y la suya saludo a la mía con ansias.

Entonces, su frágil cuerpo se aflojó entre mis brazos y me recordé a mi mismo que era humana. La solté suavemente, mientras hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contener mis ansias de ella.

Las palmas de sus manos se posaron sobre mi pecho, sosteniéndose de mí. Levantó la mirada y la contemplé preguntándome si era posible ser más feliz que ahora.

Bella me contempló deslumbrada y supuse que estaba recuperando la respiración. Le di una sonrisa de lado, como la que a ella le gustaba y de inmediato una extraña emoción cruzó en su rostro.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, levantó su puño derecho y me golpeó.


	13. Consecuencias

_**Ohaio!**_

_**Chicas.. ya casi me voy a mi casita...(la jornada laboral termino por hoy) pero no me queria ir sin entregarles el capitulo 12 de CRIMINAL...**_

_**Muchas gracias a todas y todos los que han dejado su review, a las personas que han leido la historia y me han apoyado y agregado como su favorita... a todos y cada uno de ustedes ¡MIL GRACIAS! ¡UN BESOTE!**_

_**Este capitulo va dedicado a todos ustedes, en especial a mi pequeña hermana Liv Stabler!**_

_**Dejen su mordidita!**_

_**Matta ne!**_

* * *

_**Con toda acción ocurre siempre una reacción igual y contraria: o sea, las acciones mutuas de dos cuerpos siempre son iguales y dirigidas en sentido opuesto.**_

_**Tercera ley de Newton.**_

Capitulo 12: Consecuencias.

Podía sentirlo dentro de mí…

…cálido, húmedo…palpitando….

… deslizándose en mi interior, extendiéndome a su voluntad… llevando mi cuerpo a perderse en una espiral de placer desconocido…

El dolor inicial había desaparecido, cediendo el paso a un cúmulo de sensaciones que me eran ajenas y me llegaban una tras otra, incrementando la adrenalina y la euforia, nublándome la razón.

Su aliento cálido me golpeó en el rostro. Jadeo fuertemente, mientras incrementaba el ritmo y la fuerza de su balanceo y en sus ojos brillaba la adoración y el anhelo.

Cerré los ojos y me permití perderme en aquella extraña nuble de placer, sintiéndome cada vez más cerca de la cima….

-Bella… - susurro amorosa y urgentemente, al tiempo que con una última embestida alcanzaba su propio placer.

Me aferré a su cuerpo con fuerza, mientras me dejaba arrastrar por el calor que se desprendía cada poro de su piel bronceada. Mis músculos se abrazaron a su virilidad y el resto de mí ser se tenso anticipadamente.

En algún lugar muy apartado de mi corazón, comprendí que la pasión y el amor no iban de la mano. Aquella triste realidad me hizo consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo y comencé a sentirme vacía…

… como si fuera a caer en un precipicio sin fondo…

…y mi corazón me traicionó de la manera más cruel posible.

* * *

-Bella… tienes que dejarme ver esa mano…

El tono impaciente en la voz de Edward me obligo a levantar los ojos.

A pesar de la penumbra, podía apreciar el gesto entre apenado y preocupado en su rostro. Tenía clavada la mirada en la improvisada compresa fría que había aprendido a hacer en la academia, a base de un calcetín y nieve. Una nueva punzada de dolor me recorrió desde el hombro hasta la punta de los dedos.

Gemí horrorizada, imaginándome los nudillos hinchados, entre verdosos y morados. Apreté fuertemente los labios y cerré los ojos antes de completar la lista de improperios que había aprendido en la Academia.

¿Acaso podía yo ser más estúpida?

¿Por qué demonios lo había golpeado?

_Te hizo hecho enfurecer y no pudiste controlarte_- replico la voz en mi cabeza.

Le gruñí a la voz.

-Bella… - suplico Edward nuevamente con voz aterciopelada - Por favor…

Abrí los ojos y lo mire.

Gran error….

¡Dios! Era tan bello. Su rostro apenas iluminado por las flamas del fuego que amenazaba con extinguirse de un momento a otro, parecía el de un angel atormentado.

Mi acción no lo había lastimado físicamente, pero parecía morir con cada minuto que transcurría.

El viento afuera de la caverna, rugió como una bestia salvaje y me estremecí internamente al pensar lo que pudo haberme sucedido, si Edward no me hubiera encontrado.

-De acuerdo…- dije casi en un susurro y en un segundo lo tuve frente a mi.

Con sus delicadas y largas manos de pianista sujeto la adolorida mano y retiro la compresa. Cerré nuevamente los ojos y suplique en silencio que no fuera tan grave.

Edward examinó mi mano con tanta delicadeza y cuidado que no me causó daño alguno. Tenía las manos tan frías como el hielo, y mi piel agradecía ese tacto gélido.

- Parece que no hay fractura…

Su voz había dicho aquello con tanta convicción que me obligo a mirarlo. Tenía un gesto tan profesional e imperturbable que fue imposible no recordar a Carlisle.

-Vas a necesitar una férula… - continuo - los ligamentos están bastante hinchados...debes de haber pegado con mucha fuerza.

Sus ojos dorados se posaron en los míos y mi presión arterial se disparo por los cielos. Por segunda ocasión esa misma noche, quise desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

- Con toda mi alma….

La razón, la verdadera razón por la cual lo había golpeado era algo de lo que me sentía muy avergonzada….

Algo que él no debería saber nunca.

* * *

**BPOV**

_**24 horas antes**._

Mis ojos recorrieron la amplitud del campo de futbol americano cubierto por plumosos y blancos copos de nieve, deteniéndose finalmente en las cintas amarillas que los oficiales locales habían olvidado recoger cuando cerraron el caso.

Mi mente rebobinaba el recuerdo del cuerpo inerte, pálido y frio de Teresa abandonado en medio de la nada y luego, el rostro cansado de su padre, Miguel Solís.

Era incorrecto, pero aquello me impulsado a tomar la decisión.

Ya había enterado a Wilson sobre los resultados enviados por el departamento de análisis químicos en Washington, así como de los mensajes de acoso que sufría la víctima. Mi maestro me había escuchado en silencio y tras meditar unos minutos, su reacción había sido la esperada.

-Izzie… investiga en los archivos públicos si ha habido casos de abuso en los que el Rophynol se haya visto relacionado y prepara un informe con lo que hayas obtenido. – Un profundo sus piro al otro lado de la línea había antecedido a su resolución -Si vamos a apelar la decisión de la Corte ante el Tribunal Supremo, tenemos que estar preparados.

-¿Crees que haya más de un caso? – fruncí el ceño al reparar en aquello.

-¿No te habías preguntado por qué los abogados de la universidad actuaron tan rápido para dejarnos fuera del caso? Es una sociedad elitista, Izzie. Tienen mucho que ocultar.

Podía imaginarme a lo que se refería. En Nueva Orleans habíamos visto muchas situaciones en las cuales la ley actuaba de acuerdo a las clases sociales.

El poderoso no era juzgado como el delincuente promedio.

Con dolor, vino a mi mente el rostro de Kendra Smith. Aquello no se podía volver a repetirse.

-¿Qué más necesitas? – dije automáticamente.

- Consigue la lista de los invitados a la fiesta – ordeno en tono firme y calculador- y verifica quién de ellos tiene historial por uso de sustancias o conducta violenta… no importa si se trata de un simple rumor.

-Si el rio suena, es porque agua lleva, ¿no es cierto?

-La elite cuenta con personas especializadas para atender sus adicciones, asi como de un sequito de seguidores que permiten que se limpien los pies en ellos y que por una buena cantidad guardaran sus secretos… pero siempre hay alguien que hablara de mas…

-Entiendo. ¿Quieres que localice a Boris y Víctor?

-Sera mejor si mantenemos esto entre nosotros, Izzie… Vere con nuestra fiscal que fundamento legal invocaremos para reabrir la investigación. Trata de obtener esa información y por favor, se prudente. Estás sola allá y desde el primer día te ganaste la antipatía de algunos estudiantes. Los ignotos podrían estar entre los que no te quieren.

-A la orden, jefe…- dije saludándolo, con una pesar de que no me podía ver.

-Ah! Otra cosa…- suspiro antes de colgar - No olvides tu chaleco.

* * *

Sin importar a que dependencia pública perteneciera, el archivo era igual en todos lados.

Una habitación húmeda, fría y obscura, donde se guardaban los secretos más perturbadores en los casos atendidos por las fiscalías, llevados a cada tribunal a lo largo y ancho de los Estados Unidos.

La lámpara parpadeo un par de veces antes de encenderse completamente.

Según había consultado en el catalogo de expedientes, solo había un caso similar en los últimos 3 años.

Una estudiante del Instituto San Anselmo, en Darmouth.

Danna Ortiz. Otra chica de herencia latina, cuyo organismo había presentado actividad sexual violenta, así como una dosis considerable de Rophynol.

A diferencia de Teresa, Danna había muerto a causa de hipotermia. Se habían encontrado igualmente dos tipos de semen en su organismo, los cuales no habían dado positivo en la base de datos de ofensores sexuales.

La misma historia de la victima de Darmounth.

¿Sería acaso que Wilson tenía razón?

Pero entonces…. ¿Qué participación tenía el vampiro en todo esto?

"_¿Y si el vampiro fue un coincidencia tal y como lo aventuro Carlisle?_

-Coincidencia…. – replique en un susurro a la voz en mi cabeza- En mi opinión las coincidencias no existen….

"_¿Cómo le llamas a toparte con los Cullens en tu camino nuevamente, a mitad de una investigación?_

Deje caer el lápiz sobre la hoja de papel y fruncí el ceño.

-¿En serio quieres que te responda? – musite enfurruñada.

-Señorita...

Levante abruptamente el rostro. Esto era justo lo que me faltaba; que el encargado de la oficina de Archivos públicos me atrapara discutiendo con el aire.

Le dedique una sonrisa radiante.

-Digame.

Si había perfeccionado algo en mis años en la Academia, había sido el talento de persuadir a la gente, tal y como los Cullens lo hacían. El pobre chico, quien no tendría más de 20 años me contemplo deslumbrado y parpadeo aun mas confundido que un venado ante las luces de un auto.

-La tormenta… - carraspeo nervioso - Cerraré en 20 minutos.

-Gracias.

El hombre se retiro con gesto cauteloso. Cuando cerró la puerta detrás de sí mismo, me maldije por dentro.

-Genial… ahora creerán que estoy loca.

"_No es precisamente una __mentira…."_

-Cállate o te ignoraré…

"_Sabes que es cierto. Soy una de las consecuencias de tu adicción a la adrenalina"._

_Maldije a la voz por lo bajo, __tenía toda la razón._

El que alucinara con voces en mi cabeza, era solo una de las secuelas de mis locuras de adolescente. La otra secuela tenía nombre.

Rememore el rostro de Jake por tercera vez en el día. No podía seguir dándole largas. El estaba esperándome en casa y si dejaba pasar más tiempo, tarde o temprano lo lamentaría.

-Tenemos que encontrar a los culpables para que pueda ir a casa…

"_¡A la orden, señor!"_

* * *

Sacudí los gruesos copos de nieve que habían coronado mi cabeza, antes de entrar al vehículo que había alquilado esa misma mañana. Prendí la calefacción y soltando mi cabello, acerque uno a uno los mechones tratando de secar la humedad que empezaba a calarme los huesos.

A un lado, en el asiento del copiloto, llevaba el expediente que por fin había logrado armar del caso, con ayuda de Liam Rodriguez. El orador de gruesas gafas me había llamado esa mañana, informándome que tenia en sus manos la lista de los invitados a la fiesta a la que había acudido Teresa la noche antes de morir.

A pesar de que se habían suspendido las clases, Liam se había quedado en la Universidad. Al ser un alumno becario, no tenia donde más alojarse, mientras pasaba la tormenta. Él, junto con otros 25 estudiantes se habían resignado a pasar la noche en Darmounth.

Tras entregármelo, el muchacho había reflejado una terrible amargura en su rostro.

-Encuentre al culpable. – murmuro antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer en los silenciosos pasillos de la biblioteca escolar.

"_La tormenta comienza a acercarse…."_

Habitualmente, la voz era irreverente, contradictoria, burlona, retadora, ironica….

Jamás ansiosa.

-Ya lo sé…- conteste vislumbrando el cielo atiborrado de nubes blancas como el algodón. Puse la llave en el interruptor del Sedan, esperando a que el motor se calentara.

Desde ahí, podía ver claramente el campo de futbol donde había comenzado todo.

"_Sera mejor si te das prisa"_

- Dame un minuto para….

Un escalofrió me recorrió la espina dorsal y todos los sonidos a mi alrededor desaparecieron. Mis manos se crisparon sobre y mis ojos enfocaron a la persona 20 metros delante de mí, quien había aparecido de quien sabe dónde.

Era un chico alto, tal vez un metro noventa, tenia denso y ondulado cabello rubio, hombros anchos y era musculoso…

Un estudiante universitario, tal vez jugador de Futbol americano.

El chico camino lentamente hacia la escena del crimen. Guardo sus manos dentro de sus bolsillo, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en la línea delimitada por la cinta amarilla.

"El culpable siempre regresa al lugar del crimen" – dijo la voz un tanto sosegada.

Abrí la puerta y salí del auto.

Mis ojos repararon entonces en la piel palida de su rostro, casi blanca…. Tan blanca como la de Edward.

"_Regresa al auto ahora mismo"_

Ignore a la voz y a paso lento, atravesé el estacionamiento escolar, acercándome lo mas posible a él, mientras mi corazón bombeaba alocado dentro de mi pecho.

A poco mas de 3 metros de distancia, pude ver como los amplios hombros del muchacho se tensaban. En un movimiento rápido, giró hacia mí y me contemplo con rareza… como si mi cercanía le sorprendiera.

"_Huye. Sálvate. Corre."_

Pero mis pies se convirtieron en pedazos de concreto, que me impedian correr lejos...

Yo solo podía observar sus ojos…y eran rojos como la sangre….


End file.
